AC 219
by Maud
Summary: ***DERNIER CHAPITRE ***Les pilotes ont grandi, c'est maintenant le tour à une nouvelle génération de faire face au danger. L'âme des pilotes se reflète à travers le courage de leurs enfants.
1. Chapitre 1: Conflit au Sénat

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour, je vous présente ma première histoire (suite) de GW en français. 

Je dois d'abords vous situez. L'histoire ce passe après la série (en non après EW) en A.C 219. Relena, Heero, Trowa etc.. se sont mariés et ils ont eu des enfants. C'est leur histoire que je suis entrain d'écrire. Plus tard, j'en ferai une qui se concentre plus sur les personnages de la série. L'histoire qui suit est donc basée sur GW est se passe à cette époque.

Chapitre 1: Conflit au sénat

A.C. 219

Budapest

L'immeuble, à travers la vitre de sa limousine, était immense. Le Sénat n'avait pas besoin d'un édifice de cette taille pour bien fonctionner; ils avaient vraiment exagéré. Leurs esprits de grandeurs ne présageaient rien de bon. Cette nouvelle salle de sénat était complètement inutile. Celle qu'ils utilisaient avant satisfaisait amplement leurs besoins et elle trouva que c'était une perte considérable d'argent. N'était-il pas plus important de donner cet argent aux plus démunis? Relena avait dû se soumettre. Les sénateurs n'avaient rien voulu entendre et elle avait dû accepter cette extravagance. 

La porte de sa limousine s'ouvrit et une main se tendit pour l'aider à en sortir. Prenant la main, elle passa à travers la porte. Relena sourit à son mari qui était aussi son garde du corps personnel. 

"Votre majesté." Dit-il, sans sourire.

Relena fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la mine soucieuse de Heero. Il n'avait jamais été bavard, mais lorsqu'il travaillait, il devenait tout simplement muet.

"Heero, je déteste lorsque tu m'appelles comme cela." Dit-elle contrariée. "J'ai assez de porter ce titre au sénat, je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir dans notre intimité."

"Mais maman, tu es la Reine du monde." Relena se retourna pour regarder sa fille cadette qui sortait de la limousine.

"Cesse de contrarier maman, Aurore. " Ajouta Aoki, son frère aîné, en sortant de la limousine. "Sinon, elle ne t'amènera plus jamais au sénat."

Aurore fit une moue offusquée à son frère et partie sans les attendre. Heero fit signe aux autres gardes du corps pour qu'ils suivent sa fille. Elle marchait, un air sérieux sur son visage. Relena regarda sa fille de 19 ans, elle ressemblait tellement à son père. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu prussien, comme son père. Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'apparence qui était semblable à Heero, c'était aussi son caractère. Aurore était imprévisible, entêtée mais aussi douce et compréhensive. Aoki, au contraire, ressemblait beaucoup plus à elle. Il était calme, pausé, ses courts cheveux châtains et ses grands yeux turquoises étaient tellement différents de ceux de sa sœur. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'ils étaient de la même famille, ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre.

Heero fit signe à Relena qu'il était temps qu'elle se rende au sénat. Elle ne chercha pas à prendre la main de son mari, sachant très bien qu'il détestait ces gestes intimes en public.

Tout en marchant, ils entendirent Aurore crier et instinctivement Heero posa sa main sur son pistolet. Cherchant du regard, il trouva la cause de cet énervement. Sa fille venait de voir arriver Érick Maxwell et ses parents. Les deux jeunes avaient toujours été des meilleurs amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Sachant la situation sous contrôle, Heero se détendit. Il se dirigea avec Relena vers Duo Maxwell et son ex-femme Hilde. Le couple avait duré plusieurs années mais le passé avait resurgit et Hilde n'avait pas été capable de suivre les sauts d'humeurs de son mari. Cependant, Heero les connaissait et il savait qu'ils s'aimaient toujours éperdument même s'ils ne laissaient rien transparaître. Duo, ainsi que Hilde, étaient membres du Sénat. C'est Heero qui avait insisté auprès de Relena pour les y inclure. Relena avait tout d'abord refusé, elle trouvait le pilot du 02 trop énervé et pensait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de suivre une séance sans dire de bêtises. Il faut dire que ces séances étaient parfois particulièrement pénibles. Mais Duo avait prouvé le contraire. Il apportait souvent des solutions intelligentes qui écourtaient les séances. Relena avait dû avouer qu'elle avait eu tord et que le pilot du 02 était en fait un homme très intelligent et sérieux sous ses couverts de jeune adolescent rebelle. 

"Érick!!!!!!" Aurore sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. 

Érick était un jeune homme très séduisant qui avait brisé plus d'un cœurs de jeunes filles. Il ressemblait énormément à son père avec ses grands yeux mauves et ses cheveux bruns. Contrairement à son père, Érick ne supportait pas les cheveux longs et ceux-ci lui arrivaient, au plus long, près de ses oreilles. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'Aurore mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la faire voler facilement dans les airs.

Lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue il la déposa par terre. "Alors, beauté, ça va?"

"Bah, ça pourrait aller mieux. Maman croit m'avoir fait plaisir en m'amenant ici mais je n'ai aucun plaisir pour ces réunions endormantes. Je suis venue pour tenir compagnie à Aoki... "

"Tu aurais dû le dire petite sœur." Aurore se retourna pour regarder son frère qui tendait la main vers Érick. "Et bien, Maxwell, ça fait plaisir de te voir." Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main et regardèrent leurs parents qui faisaient de même. 

Aurore pris la main d'Érick. "Tes parents ne sont toujours pas revenus ensemble?" Érick fit une mine déconfite et Aurore regretta sa question. "Excuse-moi.. je ne voulais pas.."

"Non, ça va Aurie, ne t'en fait pas. Non, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble et pourtant, je suis sûr qu'ils s'aiment encore."

"Si ton père est comme toi, je comprends ta mère." Ajouta Aoki en frappant gentiment l'épaule d'Érick.

"Merci beaucoup Aoki! Ça me remonte énormément le moral!" Ajouta sarcastiquement Érick en riant. 

Aurore regarda son père qui lui fit signe qu'ils devaient se rendre à la salle du conseil. Les jeunes se mirent en marche tout en continuant à bavarder. 

Lorsque Relena entra dans la salle, elle se dirigea pour prendre sa place à l'avant. Quatre était déjà assis à la sienne qui se trouvait près du trône de la reine. Relena fut très heureuse de revoir Quatre. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'il pouvait revenir au sénat. Les colonies L4 dont il était le responsable, avaient subit de graves problèmes économiques et il avait dû s'absenter. Sa fortune personnelle n'avait jamais été en danger mais à quoi bon être riche si tout le monde est pauvre? De plus, Quatre avait toujours ce côté de sa personnalité qui lui disait que tout était de sa faute. Il se sentait personnellement responsable de la récession qui avait frappé ses colonies. Avant de s'asseoir, Relena jeta un dernier regard vers l'entrée pour s'assurer qu'Heero était bien à son poste. Comme toujours, le pilot du Wing était prêt, aux aguets. 

"Bonjour votre majesté."

Relena se retourna pour regarder Quatre. "Je t'en pris, Quatre, tu sais... "

Avec un petit sourire, il la coupa. "Je sais, je voulais seulement te taquiner." Relena regarda les grands yeux tristes de son ami. Quatre ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa femme, morte en couche. Catherine avec été tout pour lui. De plus, il se sentait horriblement mal lorsqu'il voyait Trowa, son meilleur ami Il pensait que c'était lui qui avait tué sa femme en lui faisant un enfant. Le garçon avait survécu, il l'avait appelé Esteban.

"Tu sembles contrarié Quatre. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ton fils?" 

Quatre hocha la tête. "Non. Voilà plus de 7 mois qu'il est parti de la maison sans donner de nouvelle. J'ai cherché, crois-moi, je n'ai rien trouvé."

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est le fils d'un pilot de Gundam, c'est normal qu'il sache comment se cacher. De plus, Esteban a 19 ans, tu as fait pire à 15 ans. "

Quatre rit de bon cœur. "Tu as raison!"

Les derniers sénateurs entrèrent. Parmi eux, Quatre reconnu son meilleur ami, Trowa et sa femme Midii ainsi que Wufei et sa femme, Sally Po. C'est lui qui les avait convaincus de devenir sénateurs, leurs expliquant comment le sénat avait besoin de leurs idées éclairées. Tout ça, c'était avant la mort de Catherine, à l'époque où il parlait beaucoup à Trowa et sans avoir de malaises. Lady Une fut la dernière à entrer dans la salle. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Relena. Lady Une assistait souvent à ces réunions. Elle n'était pas officiellement une sénatrice mais sa présence et ses jugements étaient souvent très appréciés des autres sénateurs, surtout de Quatre et Trowa. Wufei avait toujours de la difficulté, comme la majorité des gens, à ne pas voir Lady Une comme l'ex-associée de Treize Krushenada. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas officiellement une sénatrice même si on la traitait comme tel.

Du haut de leur place, Aurore examinait attentivement les différents sénateurs. Elle regarda fièrement sa mère prendre sa place sur le trône. Elle se pencha plus en avant pour voir l'homme avait qui elle parlait. Elle connaissait Quatre Raberba Winner mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Elle savait qu'il avait un fils mais sans plus. Aurore regardait Trowa Barton lorsqu'elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière.

"Cesse de te pencher ainsi! On dirait que tu as 5 ans." Aurore se retourna et regarda durement son frère.

"Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi Aoki alors cesse de jouer au père!" Elle se retourna et pointa la salle. "On ne voit rien d'ici. Pourquoi nous on-t-il mis à cet endroit? On n'entendra jamais ce qu'ils vont dire."

"Ils ont des microphones, on va tout entendre. " Aurore foudroya Érick du regard. Cependant, celui-ci ne fut pas du tout impressionné, il connaissait bien Aurore et ses sauts d'humeurs. "Alors on ne verra pas leur visages. Le non-verbal en dit plus que le verbal tu sais."

"Aurore, cesse de te plaindre et tais-toi, la réunion va commencer." Offusquée, Aurore se retourna et commença à regarder la séance que sa mère avait ouverte.

Pendant plus de deux heures, les sénateurs s'obstinèrent sur comment résoudre les problèmes de pauvretés qui commençaient à se faire nombreux sur les colonies. La Reine du Monde et présidente du Sénat, ne cessa de rappeler les sénateurs au calme. Aurore, Aoki et Érick écoutaient les échanges attentivement, critiquant les sénateurs en même temps. Certains ne cherchaient qu'à enrichir la Terre, d'autres, au contraire, étaient seulement en faveur des colonies. Heureusement pour Relena, certains, dont les plus importants étaient en faveurs des deux. Plusieurs fois pendant la séance, Aurore jeta un regard sur son père. Il faisait son travail mais plus d'une fois elle le vit regarder sa mère avec cet amour qu'il lui portait. Elle avait parfois de la difficulté à comprendre comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient être tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre, mais lorsqu'elle voyait ce regard chez son père, elle ne doutait pas de cet amour. Érick regardait souvent ses parents, espérant peut-être voir un semblant de réconciliation. Malheureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être le bon jour. Hilde et Duo s'obstinaient ouvertement sur un des sujets à l'ordre du jour. Ils restaient, cependant, très polis l'un envers l'autre, contrairement à bien des sénateurs.

Ce qui se passa par la suite, se passa très rapidement. Lorsqu'Aurore se rappelait ces évènements plus tard, elle ne pouvait y songer sans un horrible pincement au cœur.

Des hommes entrèrent dans la salle, ils devaient être plus de 50. Ils étaient habillés de noir et portaient des masques noirs également. Le silence se fit automatiquement dans la salle. Aurore chercha son père du regard, il n'était plus à son poste. Le reste se passe très en quelques secondes et pourtant, elle eut l'impression que chacune des ses secondes avait duré une éternité. Les hommes firent feu sur les caméras, bloquant ainsi les communications avec le monde extérieur puis, ils se mirent à tirer sur les sénateurs, les tuant les un après les autres. Les plus habiles, dont les pilotes de Gundam, avaient eu la rapidité de se plaquer sur le sol.

Duo les avait vus entrer mais ils savaient que cette salle n'avait d'autre issus que cette entrée. Ne sachant au début si les hommes étaient des kidnappeurs ou des meurtriers, il n'avait pas réagit. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Quand les hommes avaient commencé à faire feu sur les caméras, il avait compris: ils étaient des meurtriers. Il se plaqua par terre, entraînant Hilde avec lui. Dans l'excitation, il se coucha sur Hilde, pour la protéger et chercha à savoir ce qui se passait. Il leva la tête au même moment où les corps de Wufei et Trowa tombaient inertes sur ceux de leurs femmes déjà mortes. Une horrible envie de crier comme un animal blessé lui pris, mais il devait se contrôler, il devait protéger Hilde. Il chercha Quatre du regard. Il trouva finalement l'héritier des Winner qui gisait, le visage sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Encore un fois, il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas crier. C'était horrible! Tous ses amis venaient de se faire tuer devant lui! Tous? Non! Il restait Heero et Relena! Il les chercha mais ne les trouva pas. Heero était bien le soldat parfait, il avait dû amener Relena pour la protéger. Il restait donc un espoir pour qu'ils soient toujours en vie!

Duo regardait toujours autours de lui, espérant que les meurtriers ne l'avaient pas vu lorsqu'il entendit un faible gémissement.

"Hilde!" Murmura-t-il "ne parle pas!"

"Duo..." Duo se tassa de sur sa femme. Sa voix était tellement faible qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était tout trempé, non pas de sueur, mais de sang: Hilde avait été touchée à la poitrine.

"Hilde! Mon dieu! Non!" Il tenta désespérément d'empêcher le sang de couler. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il était incapable de diriger ses gestes avec précision. Lorsqu'il était pilot, il était toujours en contrôle de ses mouvements, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, c'était Hilde qui était entrain de mourir. Il se calma lorsqu'il sentit une main lui toucher le visage.

"Duo."

"Ne parle pas, ça va ouvrir encore plus ta blessure." Duo regarda son ex-femme. Elle était extrêmement pâle et faible.

"Duo....il est trop tard... tu ne peux rien pour moi..." Parler lui était horriblement pénible mais elle devait le faire.

"Hilde."

"Duo, écoute-moi....je...je t'ai toujours aimé... je veux que tu le saches." Une larme coula sur sa joue. "Je t'aime Duo......je...t'ai...." Le dernier mot resta dans sa gorge. Duo senti son cœur arrêter de battre, ses yeux s'agrandir de frayeur. Non! Hilde ne pouvait pas mourir. Il se mit la secouer. "Réveille-toi Hilde! Tiens bon! Je vais te sauver!" Il secoua encore sa femme plus fort, puis, réalisant qu'il était vraiment trop tard, s'effondra sur elle. "Hilde. Je t'aimais tant.. pardonne-moi.."

"Mais comme c'est romantique! J'en ai presque pleuré. "

Duo leva la tête et regarda l'homme qui avait parlé. Ses yeux remplis de larmes lui donnèrent une image floue de la personne qui était devant lui. Il ne portait pas de masque. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu clair glacé. Son visage pointu avait un air sadique qui semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à la souffrance des autres.

"Je vais vous tuer."

L'homme éclata de rire. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Non mais c'est le Dieu de la mort qui me dit qu'il va me tuer. Non mais, je suis vraiment effrayé là!"

"Qui êtes-vous?" Le regard de Duo était vide, aucun sentiment ne transperçait. On venait de lui enlevé son âme alors comme aurait-il pu ressentir quelque chose?

"Gustave Graunt. Bon, je dois finir mon travail, si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Il se tourna et interpella un des hommes masqués "Finis le travail, j'ai autres choses à faire."

L'homme salua Graunt et s'approcha de Duo. Il pointa son arme sur le front du pilote. "Pardonnez-moi sénateur, c'est mon travail." Puis il sourit et appuya sur la gâchette.

Du haut de leur place, Aurore et les autres avaient assisté au massacre. Aurore n'avait pas attendu la fin avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers. Aoki avait bien tenté de la rattraper mais sa petite sœur était très rapide. Il s'élança donc, avec Érick, à sa poursuite.

"Où est Don Forain?!"

"Je suis ici, Alter." Graunt se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qu'il avait interpellé. Don Forain, de ses 35 ans, était de 10 ans son cadet ainsi que son subalterne. Il examina l'homme aux cheveux noirs très courts et aux yeux d'un brun terne. 

"Où est la Reine?"

"Elle s'est sauvée, Alter."

Graunt dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tuer son subalterne. "Retrouvez-la!!! C'est elle qui est la plus importante!"

"Oui, Alter!" Forain salua son supérieur qu'il détestait et fit signe à plusieurs de ses hommes de le suivre. Ils s'élancèrent dans les corridors à la recherche de la Reine du Monde.

"Aurore! Arrête! Tu vas te faire tuer!" Aurore s'immobilisa pour regarder son frère.

"On doit retrouver maman et papa. Ils auront peut-être besoin de notre aide!"

Aoki attrapa le bras de sa sœur. "Papa est un professionnel, il la sauvera. "

Au même moment, des hommes passèrent près d'eux. Érick les tira dans un coin pour se cacher. "Faites attention bordel! Vous allez vous faire repérer!" L'homme en tête du groupe qui avait passé cria des ordres à ses hommes.

"Retrouvez la Reine et son garde du corps! Je les veux morts. Ils sont dans l'immeuble, c'est sûr, il n'y a pas de sortie qui n'est surveillée par nous."

Aurore, Aoki et Érick avaient gardé le silence pour mieux comprendre les paroles de l'homme. Dès que le groupe était passé, Aurore c'était mis à les suivre.

"Tu es folle!!!" Lui dit Érick en lui prenant le bras pour l'arrêter.

"Écoutez, je sais que nous risquons beaucoup, mais nous devons sauver maman. Elle est la Reine du Monde. Sans elle, ça sera le chaos sur Terre et dans les colonies. Tous les gardes semblent avoir disparus, ils ont probablement été tués. Nous sommes donc les seuls en mesure de sauver nos parents."

Les deux jeunes hommes semblèrent peser chacun de ses mots.

"Tu es suicidaire, comme ton père. Mais je te comprends. Tu as raison, c'est à nous de les sauver!"

"Holà! On se calme. Vous pensez vraiment être de taille contre toutes ces personnes entraînées?"

"Pour être honnête, non. Mais de toutes façons, s'ils nous trouvent, ils nous tuent. Si nous sommes pour mourir, essayons de le faire pour une bonne cause."

Aoki sembla réfléchir encore un instant puis acquiesça. "C'est complètement fou ce qu'on va faire mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Allons-y."

Aurore et Érick n'avaient pas attendu qu'il termine sa phrase avant de s'élancer. Ils marchèrent prudemment dans les corridors, évitant constamment les patrouilles. Comme l'avait supposé Aurore, les gardes avaient tous été tués. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de compter le nombre de morts tellement y il en avait.

Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment avant de finalement trouver leurs parents. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le groupe qui était parti à leur recherche les avait trouvés avant eux. Érick tira Aurore avec lui contre le mur pour éviter de se faire repérer. En silence, ils s'approchèrent du groupe pour écouter ce qui se passait.

"Et bien, M. Yuy. Il semblerait que vous n'avez pas trouvé de sortie. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Heero s'était placé entre sa femme et l'homme qu'il pointait avec son pistolet. "Forain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?"

"Nous sommes venus prendre le contrôle du Sénat. Malheureusement, il y avait quelques sénateurs en trop, nous avons dû les tués."

"Quoi?"

Forain regarda le visage horrifié de Relena. "Désolée votre Majesté mais tous vos sénateurs sont morts, y compris ce cher M. Winner, ainsi que M. Barton, M. Chang et leur épouses, sans oublier M. Maxwell et sa femme. Je dois dire que c'est eux qui ont mieux joué leur rôle. C'était vraiment touchant de les voir."

Forain paru satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de causer chez Relena et Heero. Ils ne bougeaient pas, trop dégoûtés et horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Dans son coin, Érick dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'élancer pour tuer cet homme qui avait tué ses parents et qui, par-dessus le marché, semblait y avoir pris plaisir.

"Et bien, je dois dire que c'est vraiment amusant de vous voir surpris, je n'attendais pas moins de vous, cependant. Maintenant, Majesté" il fit une révérence exagérée "Je dois vous tuer. Et oui, pour prendre le contrôle de cette planète, il ne doit pas y avoir de Reine."

À ces paroles, Aoki retient Aurore. S'il l'avait laissée, elle se serait jetée sur l'homme.

Forain dégaina son pistolet. "Je devrais laisser ce travail à mes subalternes mais, il faut l'avouer, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de tuer une Reine." Il pointa son arme sur Heero "D'abord, on élimine le garde du corps." Il tira. Le coup fut instantané et Heero s'effondra, mort.

"Non!!" Relena se jeta sur son mari qui avait la tête éclatée. "Heero!!!" Elle regarda Forain "Vous êtes un monstre!"

Forain sourit "Et fier de l'être. " Puis il tira sur Relena qui s'affaissa sur son mari la tête éclatée également

"NON!!!!! MONSTRES! MEURTIERS!!" Aoki n'avait pas été assez rapide et il n'eut pas la chance d'empêcher sa sœur de crier.

Forain se retourna et chercha la personne qui avait crié. Il vit Aoki et Érick qui se sauvaient en entraînant Aurore. "Attrapez-les! Je les veux morts!!"

Aurore ne prit que quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Malheureusement, l'ennemi était à leurs trousses pour les tuer. 

Le trio s'élança à travers les couloirs, ils ne cessaient de monter et de descendre des escaliers. À chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir semé leurs poursuivants, un autre groupe apparaissait devant eux.

"Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici?!" Cria Érick.

"Je ne sais pas!"

"Je crois que j'ai une idée!" Aoki attrapa sa sœur et Érick et les tira dans un coin. Leurs poursuivants étaient loin derrière et ils avaient quelques secondes de répits. Il pointa une bouche d'aération. "Sauvez-vous par la bouche, c'est la seule solution. Je vous retrouverai dehors."

"Il n'en est pas question! Tu viens avec nous!"

Aoki attrapa sa sœur et lui plaque un baisé sur le front puis il la poussa dans le bras d'Érick. "Je te la confie Érick. Protège-la."

Érick attrapa Aurore et l'empêcha de bouger. "J'en réponds de ma vie. " Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis Aoki s'élança vers le groupe d'ennemi qui venait d'arriver. Érick entraîna Aurore vers la bouche d'aération et la força à entrer. 

"Lâche-moi!!! Je dois aller aider mon frère!" Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'Érick la gifle. Elle le regarda sidérée.

"Tu vas faire ce que je te dis." Il la poussa dans la bouche au même moment où ils entendaient le corps d'Aoki tomber sur le sol.

À suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2: Nouveaux joueurs

Note de l'auteur; à lire avant la lecture du chapitre.

Bonjour à tous. Avant de continuer, j'aimerais vous parler un peu des évènements qui touchent le texte. Certains faits ont marqué notre époque et je me sers de ces faits pour écrire mon histoire. Sachez que je les ai choisis parce que plusieurs personnes (la très grande majorité) les connaissent et non dans un but d'être raciste ou quelque chose du genre. Je vous prie de ne pas mal prendre ce qui va suivre car mon but n'est d'insulter personne.

Chapitre 2: Nouveaux joueurs

Rome

Une bière dans la main, un sac de chips posé à coté de lui, il était fin prêt; Prêt à passer une belle soirée, tranquille chez lui. Ses parents étaient partis pour la fin de semaine et il avait la maison à lui seul. Il s'assit sur le canapé prenant soin de ne pas renverser le bol de chips et alluma la télévision. Il n'était pas le type à faire ce genre de soirée souvent. Il préférait passer ses soirées avec ses amis. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Il n'avait envie de voir personne et il préférait passer une soirée en solitaire avec sa télévision et son bol de chips.

Alejandro n'était pas un jeune homme bavard. Il avait toujours été discret et mystérieux comme son père; Trowa Barton. Ses courts cheveux châtains lui arrivaient aux oreilles et il les portait par en avant, comme son père. Sa mère, d'ailleurs, trouvait qu'il était sa réplique parfaite sauf pour les yeux, qu'il avait de gris comme elle. Le jeune homme se cala profondément dans le canapé et commença à regarder les différentes chaînes de télévision.

Lorsqu'Alejandro avait ouvert la télévision, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ces images. Chaque chaîne de télévision diffusait la même chose: l'attentat du Sénat. Alejandro se redressa sur son siège sans plus se soucier de son bol de chips. Il se rapprocha du téléviseur pour mieux voir les images.

C'était horrible, tous les sénateurs avaient été tués, même la Reine. Alejandro senti son cœur arrêter de battre lorsqu'il vit les images qui montraient Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner et Lady Une morts dans une mare de sang. Il se rapprocha davantage du téléviseur espérant par un quelconque miracle que ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Les images qui suivirent lui prouvèrent le contraire. Ses parents gisaient morts, sur le plancher. Le corps de son père était par-dessus celui de sa mère. Les deux baignaient également dans leur sang.

Il sentit monter une horrible nausée et se penchant par en avant puis vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé durant la journée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'essuyant distraitement la bouche du revers de son chandail et tenta de faire le point dans sa tête. C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas tous être morts!! Ils étaient des pilotes de Gundams, personne ne peut tuer ces pilotes!

Les images qu'il avait devant lui prouvaient pourtant le contraire. Ils étaient bien morts, tous. Même Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait.

Alejandro se redressa d'un bond. Il regarda autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si tous les pilotes avaient été tués, c'est qu'on cherchait à éliminer cette race. N'était-il pas le fils d'un pilote? On chercherait donc à le tuer.

Il gravit en quelques pas les marches qui menaient à l'étage et fourra au hasard des vêtements dans son sac. Il prit soin de ne pas oublier le pistolet de son père et son couteau de poche. Le mettant dans le dos de son pantalon, il prit de l'autre main son sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre par sa fenêtre. Il avait souvent utilisé cette sortie lorsqu'il était petit. Jamais il ne l'avait fait pour sauver sa vie par contre. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir que les meurtriers, s'il y en avait, l'attendraient à la porte avant et arrière. Il s'accrocha au liège puis descendit le long du mur. Il courut discrètement à travers la cour arrière et sauta agilement par-dessus la clôture.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le coin de la rue, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder sa maison. Au même instant, elle se pulvérisa. 

On venait de la faire sauter. Elle était en flammes, complètement détruire. Il ne restait plus rien de sa demeure.

Il avait donc vu juste, on cherchait à les éliminer.

~*~

Prague

"Comment ça il s'est échappé?!"

Don Hoffmann baissa légèrement la tête devant l'image d'el General. "Je n'en sais rien, el General, tout était prêt et nous avions des hommes postés à toutes les issus."

"Et bien vous en avez manqué une!" Adolf Schwarz regarda son subalterne dans les yeux. "Retrouvez-moi ce morpion au plus vite sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau!" Puis il coupa la communication. 

Adolf Schwarz passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Les deux enfants du sénat lui avaient échappé et maintenant, c'était le tour du rejeton de Trowa Barton de lui filer entre les doigts. Il devait les éliminer, tous. Ces êtres étaient les seuls génétiquement capables de lui nuire. Il devait les tuer.

El General se dirigea vers la salle de projection. L'heure de son triomphe était venue. Il serait le maître de cette Terre qui avait perdu tous ses dirigeants. Lui seul, descendant de cet illustre Adolf Hitler, serait en mesure de contrôler cette immensité. Il allait traverser la porte du local lorsqu'il ramassa au passage son livre de chevet, le Mein Kampf. Ce livre serait désormais la bible de tous les humains, de gré ou de force.

L'image de Don Hoffmann, avec ses courts cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux d'un vert vide lui revint en tête. Comment ce faisait-il que son ami d'enfance, un aussi bel homme par le fait même, soit devenu un tel incompétent? Pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur de s'en débarrasser. N'était-il pas resté des nuits entières à l'écouter lorsqu'il parlait de ses rêves de domination? Hoffman était le seul à vraiment comprendre son désir, il devait donc le garder près de lui. Mais cet imbécile avait laissé échapper le fils de Barton. 

Schwarz entra dans la salle de diffusion ou l'attendait Don Holberg, Don Huston et Don Appert. Le premier était originaire du Danemark. Il était bedonnant avec de longs cheveux sales. Sa cruauté était ce qui avait attiré Schwarz vers lui. Il aura besoin de lui lorsque sera venu le temps de la sale besogne. Venait ensuite Huston; l'Américain parfait. Il était voué à Schwarz et ne jurait que par lui. Huston avait une apparence normale avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bruns. Appert était un Français mou qui passait son temps à manger. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait les idées les plus géniales lorsque venait le temps de faire un plan. Schwarz était donc obligé d'endurer les orgies de nourriture qu'engouffrait le monstre.

"El General, c'est l'heure." Commença Huston.

"Je sais." Il brandit son livre. " Je suis prêt."

Holberg le guida vers son podium. "Voilà, d'ici, on vous verra mieux."

Schwarz monta sur le podium et fit face à la camera. Au même instant à travers le monde, toutes les émissions étaient coupées et l'image de Schwarz était retransmise.

Schwarz sourit intérieurement. Avec plus de 2 millions de disciples et le contrôle du sénat, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de régner.

Il brandit le Mein Kampf. 

~*~

Vàc (ville près de Budapest)

Érick avait tenté désespérément de faire parler Aurore. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce motel, elle était terrée dans un coin, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête coincé entre celles-ci et elle refusait obstinément de lui parler.

Ils avaient réussit à sortir de l'immeuble sans se faire repérer. Une fois à l'extérieur, Érick avait entraîné son amie jusque de l'autre côté de la rue où ils avaient volé une motocyclette pour se rendre à Vàc. Aurore avait suivit docilement Érick pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Aoki se faire tuer. Érick la connaissait bien et il savait que ce silence était anormal. Normalement, Aurore aurait dû vouloir retourner dans l'immeuble pour venger sa famille, au lieu de ça, elle le suivait sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas lui parler, il n'en était pas sûr. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas le moment pour devenir fou. Ils avaient besoin de deux esprits clairs pour se sortir de ce merdier vivant.

Il se mit à marcher rapidement autour d'Aurore. Son attitude était entrain de le rendre fou lui aussi. Il marcha de plus en plus rapidement, bottant les objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

"Aurore! Bordel! Bouge!!"

Aurore ne bougea pas, c'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

"Ah! Bravo! Fantastique! Non mais tu sais de quoi tu as l'air?!" Érick c'était arrêté et l'engueulait. Ses nerfs le lâchaient et il n'était plus capable d'être compréhensif et doux. Il fallait que ça sorte.

"Tu te prends pour qui? Pour la Reine du Monde?! C'est vrai, excusez-moi.." Il leva le petit doigt en l'air. "vous êtes la princesse du monde." Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à la secouer.

"Ton père aurait honte de toi s'il te voyait." Érick arrêta aussitôt de la toucher, réalisant seulement trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, son attaque eu de l'effet. Aurore releva lentement la tête et le regarda. Son regard était glacé et Érick se senti frissonner jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Elle se leva tranquillement, regardant toujours Érick dans les yeux.

La gifle qu'elle lui administra le projeta en arrière. Il posa sa main sur sa joue enflée, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il y avait cette force dans ce petit être.

Aurore continuait à le regarder, le regard meurtrier. "Comment oses-tu parler de mon père alors que c'est toi qui as tué mon frère?"

On lui aurait entré un couteau dans le cœur et cela aurait fait moins mal. Érick se redressa et baissa la main. Il attrapa les deux épaules d'Aurore et se mit à la secouer violemment.

"Ne dis plus jamais ça! Tu entends! Ne dis plus jamais ça! Ton frère s'est sacrifié pour nous, pour toi! Je ne l'ai pas tué! Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, mes parents sont morts eux aussi!! Tu n'es qu'une garce sans-cœur!!"

Aurore qui tentait de se déprendre de son agresseur s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle entendit Érick parler de ses parents. Il avait raison, elle avait été sans-cœur. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir et pourtant elle agissait comme si tel était le cas. Se laissant secouer, elle ne tenta plus de se déprendre, pensant qu'elle ne faisait que subir sa punition. Lorsqu'Érick senti qu'elle ne se débattait plus, il la lâcha.

"Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Érick. Tu as raison." Elle se retourna pour regarder dehors par la fenêtre.

"Ils vont payer Érick, ils vont payer pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait."

"Comment allons-nous faire pour les retrouver et surtout, savoir qui ils sont?"

"Je n'en sais rien." Aurore s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa sa main sur la vitre.

Érick la regarda un moment puis pris le contrôle de télévision l'alluma. À la télévision, on diffusait les images d'un homme qui semblait s'adresser à l'humanité tout entière. 

"Monte le son, je veux entendre." Lui dit Aurore tout en continuant à regarder dehors.

L'homme à la télévision parlait. "Nous avons éliminé les impurs. Ces sénateurs qui croyaient pouvoir diriger le monde. C'est nous qui avons désormais le contrô..." Érick coupa le son. Aurore s'était retournée et regardait la télévision, le regard toujours aussi dur. 

"Ce sont eux!! Ils ont tué nos parents! Je reconnais celui qui est en arrière! C'est lui qui a tiré sur tes parents!" Aurore s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux distinguer le visage.

"Partons Érick."

"Où?"

"Sur les colonies, allons chercher de l'aide."

Érick regarda son amie. Elle ne souriait pas et peut-être ne souriait-elle plus jamais. Quelque chose était mort chez Aurore et peut-être que ce quelque chose ne renaîtrait jamais.

~*~

L9- colonie D19363 

"Tu as fini ton quart de travail?"

"Oui et je ne suis pas fâché." Esteban regarda Pedro, son ami de travail. Voilà plus de 6 mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Au début, Esteban était très distant et Pedro se demandait s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de vraiment grave à cacher, quelque chose qu'il pourrait dévoiler par inadvertance s'il se faisait des amis. Mais peu à peu, le jeune homme s'était ouvert aux autres, surtout à Pedro qui n'avait pas cherché à connaître son passé. Plusieurs personnes entraient dans cette usine pour échapper au monde extérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, personne ne savait que tu en faisais partie; tu disparaissais de la carte. N'était-il pas là lui aussi pour sensiblement les mêmes raisons? Pedro regarda son ami; Esteban était un grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux grands yeux bleu-marin. Plusieurs des filles qui travaillent dans l'usine avaient tenté de se rapprocher du jeune homme mais Esteban restait toujours distant même s'il semblait apprécier ces marques d'attention. Ses cheveux, qui tombaient sur son front, étaient constamment ébouriffés et on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais été peignés. Cela ajoutait à son charme naturel une touche de jeunesse. 

Esteban ramassa le bout de chiffon qui lui servait de serviette et salua Pedro de la main.

"Je m'en vais manger à la cafétéria, lorsque tu auras fini, viens me rejoindre."

"Pas de problème, je serai là dans une quinzaine de minutes."

L'usine dans laquelle Esteban travaillait était une ancienne usine d'OZ qui servait à construit des habits mobiles pendant la guerre. Le directeur avait décidé de la transformer lorsque la Reine avait été couronnée quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette paix mais il pensait qu'il fallait donner une chance à cette fille, peut-être le surprendrait-elle? L'usine servait maintenant à construire des réacteurs producteurs d'oxygène pour les colonies. Même si elle fournissait bien des colonies, l'usine était secrète. C'était un refuge pour les gens dans la misère qui savaient se débrouiller mais qui n'avaient pas eu de chance. On ne questionnait pas dans cette usine, on ne cherchait pas à comprendre, on travaillait. C'est ce qui avait attiré Esteban à cet endroit. Il voulait se faire oublier du monde, surtout de son père avec qui il n'avait jamais été en bons termes. Il se demanda si son père s'était jamais entendu avec le sien? Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de son grand-père, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de la guerre dans laquelle il semblait avoir joué un rôle très important; il était de marbre. Quatre Raberba Winner était une porte fermée dont personne ne semblait posséder la clef, surtout pas son fils.

Il passa près de deux jeunes filles qui le saluèrent de la main pour ensuite se mettre à rigoler. Esteban les salua sans se préoccuper du rire. Il passa la porte et entra dans la cafétéria. C'était son heure de dîner et rien n'avait d'importance sauf le repas, plus ou moins appétissant, qu'on allait lui servir. Il pris sa place dans les rangs et attendit son tour. Ils étaient une cinquantaine à avoir finir leur quart de travail; le tiers de l'usine. La bouillie qu'on lui présenta n'était vraiment pas appétissante mais Esteban savait qu'elle était bonne au goût et qu'en plus elle était très nutritive. Il s'assit donc à une table et commença à manger avec appétit.

Trois personnes vinrent le rejoindre. Joe s'assit en à côté de lui pendant qu'Irana et Paul s'assoyaient en face de lui. Pour le taquiner, Irana trempa son doigt dans son verre d'eau et l'arrosa.

"Irana!" Cria-t-il en faisant semblant d'être offusqué.

"Pauvre petit garçon, tu veux aller pleurer à ta maman?" Joe et Paul éclatèrent de rire à la vue du visage offusqué qui regardait Irana.

Esteban n'avait aucun idée pourquoi Paul et Joe était ici. Irana n'avait jamais expliqué non plus la raison de sa présence mais il croyait savoir pourquoi. Voilà moins d'un moins, Irana avait accouché d'une petite fille de 9 livres qu'elle avait appelé Marilyn. Elle disait que c'était en hommage à la grande chanteuse de l'époque mais Esteban se doutait bien que la vraie raison était toute autre. Il n'avait pas, comme les autres, cherché à savoir. Irana avait son passé qui lui appartenait. Elle n'avait que 20 ans et, à plusieurs reprises, ses nouveaux amis lui donnaient un coup de main. Ce n'était pas facile d'élever un enfant seule.

"Je ne vais pas pleurer!" Répondit-il en lui lançant une pleine cuillérée de bouillie. Irana allait répliquer lorsque Paul l'en empêcha. 

"Ah non! Ne recommencez pas vous deux! Ils vont encore nous jeter dehors de la cafétéria et j'ai envie de manger mon repas calmement."

Joe se mit à rire de Paul. "Pauvre Paul, s'il n'a pas son temps de pause, il meurt."

"Oui, et alors?"

"Bah, laisse-le." Ajouta Esteban. "Moi aussi j'ai le goût de prendre ça relax aujourd'hui."

Irana le regarda. "Tu n'as nullement besoin de te reposer comme nous, toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, on dirait que tu n'es jamais fatigué. Ça doit être dans tes gênes." 

Ils arrêtèrent tous de manger pour la regarder. Irana baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. "Excuse-moi.. je ne voulais pas.."

Éclatant de rire, Paul lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Ne t'en fais pas beauté, on n'est pas fâché! Pas vrai Esteban?"

"Comme si on pouvait être fâché contre la plus dame de la galaxie...? "

Irana se senti rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

"Regarde Esteban! Tu l'as fait rougir!" Joe forçait Irana à lever la tête.

"Mais veux-tu bien me lâcher toi?!" Irana poussa au loin la main de Joe. " Non mais.."

"Eh! Écoutez ça!" Paul qui avait tourné la tête vers l'écran de télévision de la cafétéria fit signe à ses amis de regarder. Ils déposèrent tous leur cuillères et regardèrent l'écran.

Irana pausa sa main sur sa bouche. "Mon Dieu! Ils ont tué tous les sénateurs!" À son cri, le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les employés se rapprochèrent de l'écran pour voir un homme aux courts cheveux châtains et aux lunettes brandirent un livre et parler de liberté et de contrôle. Les images qui suivirent furent d'autres du Sénat et des Sénateurs assassinés. Lorsque Paul se retourna pour regarder ses amis, Esteban s'était levé.

"Esteban, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je vais me coucher."

"Tu rigoles?" Ajouta Irana. "Ce n'est pas le temps."

Le regard dur, Esteban lui répondit "Ce n'est pas de tes affaires." Puis, sans rien ajouter, il quitta la cafétéria.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?" Demanda Pedro qui venait de rejoindre ses amis et qui avait vu passer Esteban sans que celui-ci ne lui accorde un regard.


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontre

Chapitre 3: Rencontre

Aéroport de Belgrade

"Aurore, penses-tu vraiment trouver de l'information sur ces personnes? "

"J'en suis sûre."

"Mais, tu ne sais même pas par où commencer! Quatre Winner ne savait même pas où était son fils."

Aurore tourna la tête pour regarder son ami et lui sourit puis, elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran d'ordinateur. "C'est parce qu'il n'était pas mon père. Je suis une Yuy, Érick. Mon père était un crack de l'informatique et il m'a montré quelques petits trucs."

Érick, qui était debout à coté de son amie, s'agitait de plus en plus.

"Et bien, Madame Yuy, dépêchez-vous. Si tu prends trop de temps, ils vont nous trouver. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont à nos trousses." Il regarda autour de lui puis se pencha pour regarder l'écran.

"Je le pense aussi. Alors, si tu veux que je me dépêche, tais-toi et laisse-moi travailler en paix." Elle poussa son visage au loin avec sa main.

Érick se redressa, offusqué. "Bon, bon, d'accord, je vais t'attendre plus loin. Je vais surveiller."

"C'est ça, va surveiller."

Érick releva le menton puis s'éloigna d'Aurore. Il alla se poster près de l'entrée de la salle d'ordinateurs. De cette manière il pourrait surveiller les entrées et sorties. Il s'appuya sur le mur puis croisa les bras. Aurore était toujours concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur. La vitesse à laquelle elle tapait sur le clavier l'impressionna. À croire qu'il avait encore des choses à découvrir sur son amie. Il la regarda. Elle avait monté ses cheveux en queue de cheval et portait une casquette pour mieux passer inaperçue. Érick était parvenu, en quelques heures, à leur trouver des faux passeports. Lorsqu'Aurore avait vu les passeports, elle était allée chercher des ciseaux et avait coupé ses longs cheveux bruns. Ils ne lui arrivaient plus qu'aux épaules maintenant. Érick avait bien tenté de l'en empêcher mais Aurore lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils devaient changer leur apparence s'ils ne voulaient pas être repérés. Érick avait dû s'avouer vaincu. Il lui avait quand même demandé pourquoi elle gardait ses mèches coupées. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

"Tu dors ou quoi?" Érick ouvra les yeux qu'ils avaient fermés sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis 3 jours. "Ah! Bravo pour la surveillance!"

Érick s'approcha de mauvaise humeur. "Alors, tu as trouvé?"

"Oui, tout est là." Elle lui donna un paquet de feuilles. "Tu les liras dans la navette. On s'en va sur D19363, secteur L9." Elle tira la manche d'Érick qui commençait à lire les feuilles. "Érick! On n'a pas le temps, la navette part dans 10 minutes!" Érick se mit à la suivre vers les guichets tout en pliants les papiers dans sa poche.

~*~

Prague

Gustave Graunt ne se sentait pas très bien. Il détestait lorsqu'El General le regardait ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin qu'on allait gronder. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver les enfants. C'était une grosse erreur qu'il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner. L'erreur n'était cependant pas totalement de sa faute. Forain était en cause. Depuis ce jour, Forain semblait obsédée par la fille. Graunt avait vu des photos, c'est vrai qu'elle était très belle. Une jeune femme svelte, élancée avec beaucoup de charme. Mais Forain avait passé ce stade de beauté. Il semblait vouloir la retrouver pour des raisons que Graunt semblait ignorer. 

Graunt releva la tête et regarda son supérieur. Schwarz semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Schwarz pris la parole:

"Suis-je entouré d'incompétents, Alter?"

"Non, El General."

Schwarz devint rouge. "Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi les deux enfants ne sont pas morts?! J'avais dit toute la famille! Une famille Graunt, ça inclus les enfants!"

Graunt baissa la tête. "Je le sais, El General."

"Vous le savez?! Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr mon cher Alter." Schwarz se redressa et se mit à faire le tour de son bureau. "Mais expliquez-moi donc alors pourquoi ces deux jeunes, " Il prit des photographies d'Aurore et d'Érick qui embarquaient dans la navette et les lança sur Graunt. "vont faire un voyage sur les colonies?"

"Ils vont sûrement chercher de l'aide, El General."

"Je sais! Me prenez-vous pour un idiot?"

"Non, El General."

"Retrouvez-les!" Lui cracha-t-il au visage. "Ils vont sûrement aller chercher le fils de Winner."

Graunt pris les photographies et salua Schwarz. "Oui, El General. " Sans se retourner, il quitta le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Respirant plus calmement, il regarda les photos. C'était bien les enfants. La fille semblait avoir coupé ses cheveux. Sûrement une tentative de déguisement. Pauvre petite, elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

~*~

Navette Terre-L9

**

L'écran d'ordinateur était ouvert, des chiffres, des dates, des noms n'arrêtaient pas d'y défiler. Aurore regardait son père taper sur le clavier, , il tapait tellement vite! Un jour, elle serait comme lui. Elle regarda ses petites mains tristement. Lorsqu'elle voulait taper un mot, cela lui prenait une éternité. Sa poupée préférée dans les mains, elle s'approcha de son père en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle aimait le regarder travailler en pensant qu'il ignorait sa présence. 

"Aurore, cesse de m'épier."

Aurore sursauta. Elle pensait être bien cachée derrière son père. Elle avait oublié qu'il semblait posséder un don. Il savait toujours lorsqu'elle était près de lui même s'il ne la voyait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement. Heero Yuy se retourna pour regarder sa petite fille de 6 ans. De la main, il lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Aurore s'exécuta et Heero pris sa fille sous les bras pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Aurore regardait l'écran attentivement. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Papa?" 

Heero accota son menton sur la tête de sa fille. "Je fais ça pour ta maman. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle sera toujours en sécurité."

"Des personnes veulent faire du mal à maman?"

Heero passa doucement une main dans les longs cheveux d'Aurore. " Mais non. Je veux juste être sûre que maman va aimer les lieux où elle se rendra."

"Ah bon."

Heero passa une autre fois sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. "Tu sais, ta maman avait de long cheveux comme toi lorsqu'elle était petite."

Aurore tourna sa tête pour voir son père. "Tu aimes les cheveux longs?"

Heero déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. "Je les adore. Ta mère avait les plus beaux cheveux de tout l'Univers." Lui souriant, il la déposa par terre. "Aller, je dois terminer mon travail. Va jouer avec ton frère."

Aurore fit une mou déconfite. "Aoki ne veut pas jouer avec moi. Il dit que les filles ne peuvent pas jouer à la guerre." Heero Yuy ne sembla pas aimer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Va chercher ton frère immédiatement."

Aurore baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son père était fâché mais elle se sentait coupable.

Ce soir-là, Aurore avait vu son père vraiment fâché pour la première fois de sa vie. Aoki avait eu l'interdiction formelle de jouer à la guerre. Aurore avait été un peu déçue, elle pensait que son père lui aurait dit de plus s'occuper d'elle. La guerre semblait être un sujet plus important.

Heero Yuy était devant sa femme, s'assurant de la main qu'elle restait bien derrière lui. Son pistolet était pointé sur le chef du groupe. Son regard montrait sa déception, sa peine mais aussi sa rage d'avoir ainsi échoué lamentablement. Il devait protéger la Reine, sa femme, et il n'en avait pas été capable. C'était lui le responsable, c'était lui qui devait assurer sa sécurité. Il savait qu'un jour quelque chose de semblable se passerait, il pensait pouvoir le prévenir. Il n'avait pas réussit. 

"Et bien, M. Yuy. Il semblerait que vous n'avez pas trouvé de sortie. Je suis vraiment désolé." L'homme le regardait de haut. Il était fier de lui, fier d'avoir réussit à déjouer le soldait parfait.

"Forain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?" Aurore regardait son père, il semblait connaître son assaillant. Il semblait s'en vouloir horriblement.

"Nous sommes venus prendre le contrôle du Sénat. Malheureusement, il y avait quelques sénateurs en trop, nous avons dû les tués." 

"Quoi?"

Aurore avait regardé sa mère. Son visage complètement horrifié et détruit. Relena aimait les sénateurs même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Elle aimait la vie.

"Désolée votre Majesté mais tous vos sénateurs sont morts, y compris ce cher M. Winner, ainsi que M. Barton, M. Chang et leur épouses, sans oublier M. Maxwell et sa femme. Je dois dire que c'est eux qui ont mieux joué leur rôle. C'était vraiment touchant de les voir."

Aurore avait senti Érick se raidir. Elle le regarda rapidement. Ses yeux étaient de sang. Il semblait faire des efforts surhumains pour garder le contrôle sur lui-même.

Elle se retourna pour regarder l'homme en tête du groupe. Il s'était remis à parler "Et bien, je dois dire que c'est vraiment amusant de vous voir surpris, je n'attendais pas moins de vous, cependant. Maintenant, Majesté" il avait fait une révérence exagérée "Je dois vous tuer. Et oui, pour prendre le contrôle de cette planète, il ne doit pas y avoir de Reine."

Aurore s'était élancée, mais Aoki l'avait retint. Elle se débattait mais son frère était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle le supplia de la laisser aller. Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer leurs parents! L'homme avait dégainé son pistolet.

"Je devrais laisser ce travail à mes subalternes mais, il faut l'avouer, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de tuer une Reine." Il avait pointé le fusil sur la tête de son père. "D'abord, on élimine le garde du corps." Lorsque Forain avait tiré, Aurore avait à nouveau voulu s'élancer mais Érick s'était mis de la partie pour la retenir. Elle voulait crier sa douleur mais elle en était incapable. Elle vu lu corps de se père s'effondre sur le sol. "Non!!" Sa mère s'était élancée sur le corps de son mari qui avait la tête éclatée. Aurore avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Relena. Elle aimait tellement Heero. "Heero!!!" Sa mère avait regardé Forain "Vous êtes un monstre!"

Forain avait sourit "Et fier de l'être. " Puis il avait tiré sur sa mère qui s'était affaissée, morte, sur son mari. 

"NON!!!!! MONSTRES! MEURTIERS!!" Aurore avait crié. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, c'était trop. Son cœur était déchiré. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle ne cessait de se répété ces mots dans sa tête: "Non! Monstres! Monstres! Monstres! Monstres! NON!..."

**

"Non... monstres..."

"Aurore! Aurore!" Érick la secouait de plus en plus fort. "Aurore! Réveille-toi!"

Aurore ouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda son ami. "Tu faisais un mauvais rêve."

Aurore repoussa les mains de son ami et regarda par le hublot de la navette. 

Érick la regardait, consterné. "Aurore, est-ce que ça va?" Il voulu la toucher mais elle repoussa sa main au loin.

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

Érick recula, surpris. Il jugea plus intelligent de la laisser se calmer et de lui en parler plus tard. Elle ne semblait pas en état de lui parler. Il se cala profondément dans son siège et regarda son amie une dernière fois mais il ne vit que le derrière de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chercher le sommeil.

~*~

L9- colonie D19363

"Tu es sûre que nous sommes au bon endroit?"

"Érick, j'en suis sûre. " Érick regarda son amie. Elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé dans la navette. Aurore avait décidé de tout garder à l'intérieur.

"Il n'y a même pas de grosse structure. Explique-moi où est l'usine."

"Sous-terre." Érick eu un sourire. 

"Tu veux dire, sous-colonie."

Aurore regarda son ami, agacée, et s'avança vers la porte principale. Il n'y avait pas de garde. En fait, la porte principale ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre porte de maison des colonies. Une simple petite porte, sans fenêtre. L'adresse était toute petite et défraîchit. La sonnette ne fonctionnait plus. Elle tourna donc la poignée. L'entrée était très simple et très laide. C'était vraiment la meilleur cachette qu'Aurore avait jamais vue. On ne voulait pas venir ici, non parce qu'on avait peur de l'endroit, mais parce qu'il était sale et non accueillant. 

Érick et Aurore se mirent à chercher le fils de Quatre. Aurore n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir une vieille photo de lui. Il devait avoir moins de 10 ans lorsque celle-ci avait été prise. On le voyait en compagnie de son père lors d'une conférence de presse. Ils se ressemblaient énormément tous les deux. Aurore avait même de la difficulté à croire que Catherine était la mère. Elle ne doutait pas de Quatre Winner. Sa mère lui avait déjà parlé de lui et Winner semblait être un homme honnête et consciencieux. Elle se demanda si le fils serait à l'image du père. Sûrement pas. Esteban Winner était parti de chez lui, cela prouvait que les deux hommes ne devaient pas s'entendre donc ne devaient pas avoir les même idées.

Érick entraîna Aurore dans un couloir. Il semblait bien se retrouver dans tous ces corridors même si c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Ils arrivèrent devant deux portes qui donnaient sur un grand escalier qui menait au cœur de la colonie. Aurore avait donc vu juste, l'usine se situait sous le sol et l'accueil était déserté pour ne pas montrer l'existence de celle-ci. La plupart des gens seraient intéressés par cet endroit s'ils voyaient des personnes y entrer et en sortir. L'absence de vie les éloignaient.

Les escaliers étaient très longs et Aurore calcula qu'ils avaient dû descendre au moins 10 étages. Une centaine de marches plus bas, ils atteignirent deux autres grandes portes. Érick les ouvrit en prenant le soin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent derrière les portes les surprirent. Ils s'attendaient à voir des gens mais pas autant. Les corridors étaient bondés des gens qui parlaient, rigolaient ou se chamaillaient. Il y avait une belle ambiance dans l'usine, très différente de celle de l'entrée. Aurore et Érick se mirent à marcher parmi les gens. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. On croyait sûrement qu'ils étaient deux nouvelles personnes qui venaient travailler. Érick voulu commencer à interroger les gens mais Aurore l'en dissuada.

"Ils vont se poser des questions si tu commences à le rechercher. Les gens qui vivent ici savent où il se trouve et n'ont pas besoin de le chercher, avec une photo de lui jeune en plus! Oublierais-tu que dans cette usine, personne ne sait rien sur personne? On vient ici pour se cacher."

Aurore regarda autour d'elle. "Je me demande pourquoi mon père n'a pas parlé de cet endroit à Quatre Winner. Il devait se douter que son fils était ici."

"Peut-être que le fils à Winner est venu le voir pour lui demander de l'aide et qu'il a promis de ne pas le trahir." Érick l'entraîna dans un autre couloir "Selon le plan que je viens de voir sur le mur, la cafétéria est par-là, on a des chances de le trouver là."

Aurore le suivit. "Tu as peut-être raison pour mon père. Je pense surtout qu'il n'a voulu rien faire, se disant que lorsque Quatre voudrait vraiment trouver son fils, il viendrait le voir où chercherait plus intensivement. Je pense que mon père a toujours trouvé Winner un peu trop...mou."

Érick poussait le porte de la cafétéria lorsqu'il regarda Aurore. "J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ton père pensait du mien."

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir."

Érick allait lui répondre mais il considéra que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la cafétéria et le moment de chercher était venu. La salle était pratiquement vide, à leur grand désarrois. Érick en conclu qu'ils devaient être en deux quarts de travail et que le monde était parti se coucher. Ils allaient changer de zone de recherche lorsqu'une personne, assise seule, dans le fond de la salle attira l'attention d'Aurore. C'était un grand jeune homme au début de sa vingtaine aux courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Aurore et Érick s'approchèrent de lui. Il regardait le plateau qui était posé devant lui et ne semblait pas avoir faim car il ne faisait que jouer avec la nourriture. Érick fit d'ailleurs remarquer à Aurore que la nourriture dans cet endroit n'était pas du tout appétissante. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de lui. Il semblait concentré, la tête accotée dans sa main, il fixait son assiette sans faire autre chose. Aurore sortie la photographie de sa poche et compara les deux personnes. Le garçon avait grandit mais c'était bien celui de la photo. De toutes façons, il était la réplique parfaite de son père, il n'y avait plus de doute. 

Aurore s'approcha encore plus de lui et pris sa chance.

"Esteban Winner?"

Le jeune homme se retourna seulement pour voir Aurore et Érick prendre place à la table en avant de lui. Il les observa, l'œil inquiet.

"Ça dépend. La politesse veut qu'on se présente d'abord." 

Aurore observa la personne en face d'elle attentivement avant de répondre. C'était bien le fils de Winner, mais il semblait tellement différent de son père. Elle n'était plus sûre qu'il voudrait leur venir en aide. Elle tendit la main.

"Aurore Yuy et voici Érick Maxwell." Esteban regarda la main et ne la prit pas. Aurore, la retira rapidement. "Je vois que je ne suis pas seule à avoir besoin d'un cours de politesse."

Érick regarda Esteban, tout cela commençait bien mal.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

"Tu es bien le fils de Quatre Winner? Réponds-nous." Demanda durement Érick.

"Oui, je suis son fils, si on peut dire ça. Maintenant, répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

Aurore le regarda déçue. Esteban Winner était le contraire de son père. Elle pensait trouver quelqu'un de gentil, doux, compréhensif. Elle avait trouvé un insensible qui était fâché d'avoir été dérangé dans son dîner.

Elle leva le menton et lui répondit. "Bon, puisque tu sembles vouloir daigner nous accorder quelques minutes de ton précieux dîner pour nous parler, je vais t'expliquer." Esteban regarda durement Aurore. Elle venait de le piquer et elle le savait. "Mon père était Heero Yuy et son père était Duo Maxwell," Elle regarda l'effet qu'elle venait de créer chez son interlocuteur. L'expression de surprise fut de courte durée mais elle savait qu'elle avait désormais son attention. "Nous devons empêcher les fous qui ont tué nos parents de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Ton père était un pilot de Gundam et..." Esteban la foudroya du regard, lui disant de baiser le ton. Elle reprit plus bas "... et tu as les capacités de ton père, c'est génétique."

Esteban se mit à rire; un rire cynique. "Et vous comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour faire cela?" Il rit plus fort. "Non mais, franchement, vous vous prenez pour des dieux ou quoi?"

Érick écrasa dans sa main le verre de plastique avec lequel il s'était mis à jouer quelque minutes plus tôt. "Écoute-moi bien, c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas encore de moyen pour le faire mais nous allons trouver. Nous devons le faire pour nos parents qui se sont battus pour cette paix."

Esteban arrêta brusquement de rire et se leva. Il pointa la porte. "Sortez immédiatement d'ici! Partez ou je vous dénonce moi-même à ces hommes!"

Aurore et Érick ne prirent pas l'avertissement à la légère, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher en direction de la porte lorsqu'Aurore se ravisa. Elle se retourna et s'approcha près d'Esteban et lui siffla entre les dents.

"Peut-être que nous n'avons pas de moyen pour les vaincre, peut-être en n'aurons-nous jamais? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons été là pour voir nos parents mourir. Nous étions près deux lorsque leur tête a éclaté. Nous avons vu ton père mourir. Ces moments horribles ne s'effaceront jamais de notre mémoire. Une chose est sûre, peu importe les problèmes qui nous avons eu avec nos parents, nous les aimions assez pour être avec eux jusqu'à leur mort. Nous n'avons pas été des lâches comme toi." 

La gifle qu'Esteban lui administra ne la surpris pas. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire allait le choquer; c'était son but. Il n'était qu'un lâche et il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise. Aurore dû retenir Érick car sinon il aurait sauté sur Esteban qui les regardaient , les poings serrés.

"Foutez-moi le camp." Dit-il entre ses dents. Aurore le regarda une dernière fois et entraîna Érick vers la sortie.


	4. Chapitre 4: Quand chacun fait son choix

Chapitre 4: Quand chacun fait son choix

L9- colonie D19363

Érick poussa la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle alla fracasser le mur. Aurore n'y porta pas attention. Elle était en colère elle aussi. Elle rageait intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il les laisser tomber ainsi? N'avait-il aucun amour pour son père? Elle voulait retourner à l'intérieur et le forcer à changer d'idée mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'accepterait jamais, encore moins sous la menace. Ils étaient donc seuls. Seuls? Non. Il restait les fils à Chang et Barton. Peut-être seraient-ils différents? Elle se mit à marcher plus rapidement pour suivre le rythme d'Érick. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'usine. Érick devenait de plus en plus silencieux, de plus en plus renfermé. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler elle non plus. Qu'allaient-ils devenir?

"Je vous demanderais gentiment de lever les mains." Aurore et Érick s'immobilisèrent instantanément puis ils se retournèrent brusquement pour voir qui leur avait adressé la parole. Ils pointèrent les pistolets qu'ils avaient dégainés à la vitesse de l'éclair sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'eux. Érick se félicita d'avoir pensé à en prendre avant de quitter la Terre. 

Deux petits yeux, d'un brun terne, les regardaient amusés.

"Ah! Mais, je crois que vous m'avez mal compris." Il fit un signe et quatre autres hommes apparurent derrière eux. "Je vous ai dit de lever les mains, pas de pointer un pistolet sur moi."

"Nous avions très bien compris." Répondit durement Érick. Il jeta rapidement un regard autour de lui. Ils étaient encerclés, ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir.

"Ne cherchez pas, mon ami, vous ne trouverez pas d'endroit pour vous enfuir." L'homme les regarda plus durement. "Jetez vos armes."

"Qui es-tu?"

L'homme tourna la tête vers Aurore et la dévora des yeux. "Je m'appelle Don Forain, mademoiselle Yuy, et je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous de me vouvoyez."

"Je n'ai nullement besoin d'un cours de politesse de ta part."

Forain baissa l'arme qu'il avait de pointé sur les deux jeunes et s'avança près d'Aurore. Érick se mit entre elle et lui. "Ne t'avise pas de la toucher."

Forain éclata de rire. "Ah! Mais je vois, vous êtes le chevalier de cette dame." Il cessa brusquement de rire et poussa Érick de son chemin. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Puis se reprocha encore d'Aurore. Érick n'osait pas réagir, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ces 5 hommes entraînés. Il regarda Forain attraper le menton d'Aurore.

"Tu vas être une gentille fille, tu m'entends." Aurore le poussa loin d'elle et pointa à nouveau son pistolet sur lui. " Ne mets pas tes pattes sales sur moi."

Forain bouillait de colère. Cette fille le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. Il fit un signe aux autres hommes. "Embarquez-les. Schwarz voudra peut-être faire quelque chose avec eux."

Un homme s'approcha d'Aurore. Comme il allait lui prendre le bras, il porta sa main sur sa poitrine puis la regarda. Elle était couverte de sang. Il regarda, affolé, autour de lui puis s'effondra sur le sol. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux autres hommes tombaient également. Aurore et Érick qui avaient vu cette diversion comme inespérée c'était mis à courir à travers les rues de la colonie. Ils sentaient les balles filer autours d'eux. Heureusement pour eux, les deux hommes semblaient ne pas être des experts en tir. Érick senti une douleur sur son bras mais n'y porta pas attention. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir où en étaient ses poursuivants. Le quatrième homme était mort et le chef du groupe semblait mal en point. Il tenait sa main droite collée sur son corps et un flot de sang s'en échappait. C'était ce qui expliquait son manque de précision. 

Aurore et Érick se mirent à courir de plus en plus vite. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils coururent ainsi. À bout de souffle, Aurore entraîna son ami dans une ruelle. Les rues étaient presque désertes dans ce coin de la colonie, ils ne pouvaient donc se fondre dans la foule. Il fallait donc se cacher autrement.

Aurore tomba par terre et chercha à retrouver son souffle. Érick, appuyé sur le mur, surveillait la rue maintenant déserte. L'homme avait du être touché sévèrement et n'avait pu les suivre. Touché. Mais par qui? Il s'agenouilla près d'Aurore et la regarda.

"Est-ce que ça va?" 

Entre deux inspirations, elle lui répondit. "Oui... ça... va."

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux, se laissant le temps de reprendre des forces.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Aurore, la respiration maintenant normale.

"Comme on avait décidé, on va chercher le fils à Barton."

"Vous ne le trouverez pas."

Aurore et Érick tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la ruelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?"

Esteban s'approcha d'eux et les regarda. "Vous devriez me remercier. C'est moi qui vous ai sorti de ce merdier."

Érick se leva et regarda le fils de Winner dans les yeux. "Et bien merci, monsieur le sauveur. Maintenant, nous avons plus important à discuter alors..."

"Érick! Tu saignes!" Aurore s'était lever d'un bond et avait couvert la blessure de son ami de ses mains. Érick, pour la première fois, porta attention à sa blessure. Aurore déchira une bandelette de son chandail et entoura la plaie sur le bras. "Ce n'est pas profond, tu vas être correct. Il faut cependant te nettoyer ça au plus vite."

"Suivez-moi, je connais un endroit." Aurore leva la tête et regarda Esteban qui la regardait également. "Alors, vous venez ou quoi?"

Sans argumenter, les deux jeunes le suivirent.

~*~

Prague

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table de conférence. Seul Don Forain était absent. Il était à l'infirmerie entrain de se faire soigner le bras. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang dans sa dernière rencontre avec les jeunes et les médecins de l'Ordre lui avaient ordonné du repos. À contre cœur, Schwarz avait dû se résigner à ne pouvoir engueuler son subalterne devant tous ses Dons afin de donner un exemple. Ils s'étaient tous assembler pour décider de l'avenir de l'Ordre.

Schwarz se tenait au bout de la table. Il regardait tout le monde de haut. Il aimait tellement cette position. Il aurait pu y rester des heures, juste à regarder ses subalternes attendre qu'il se mette à parler. Sentant la tension monter dans la salle, il se décida à commencer à la réunion.

"Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui pour vous donner votre rôle dans la suite de notre opération." Il se tue quelques secondes, laissant le temps à chacun de bien comprendre ses paroles. Il aimait tellement faire des discours.

"Comme vous le savez, nous avons désormais le contrôle presque absolu de la Terre. Quelques petits groupes s'obstinent à toujours nous résister mais mon Alter s'en occupe et nous serons bientôt les maîtres. Je veux que vous compreniez bien l'importance que nous allons prendre et avoir dans l'Histoire. Nous seront ceux qui ont fait une nouvelle Terre. Une Terre pure, nettoyée des gens qui ne se soumettront pas. Votre rôle sera précis: Nettoyer. Vous allez nous débarrasser de tous les gens qui gênent, sans exception. Voilà comment vous allez procéder: Chacun de vous sera en charge d'une partie de la Terre. Vous y installerez des camps," Il prit un cahier qu'il fit distribuer à chacun " qui sont bien expliqués dans ce document." Il s'approcha du mur en arrière de lui et pesa sur un bouton qui alluma un projecteur. Une carte de la Terre apparue sur le mur. "Don Holberg. "Il regarda le Danois qui levait la tête du cahier. "Vous serez en charge des Amériques. Faites surtout attention aux villes de New York et Mexico. C'est là que vous trouverez le plus d'opposition. Don Hoffman, vous serez en charge de l'Afrique. "Il pointa le continent sur la carte. "Et rappelez-vous que je n'aime pas les anciennes civilisations. " Don Hoffman eut un sourire en coin. " Don Huston, je vous donne l'Asie. Je ne veux rien, et j'insiste, rien s'avoir des groupes communistes qu'il y a dans ces pays." Il regarda le dernier des Dons. " Et Don Appert, je vous confie l'Europe. J'aime l'Europe Appert, mais je n'aime pas les contestataires."

Appert sourit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas El Général. Vous pouvez me faire confiance."

"Mais j'en suis sûr."

"El Général." Demanda Holberg. "Qui sera en charge des colonies?"

Schwarz paru agacé. "Les colonies, c'est une autre affaire. Elles ne sont pas encore complément sous mon contrôle et mon Alter s'occupe de ce problème. Don Forain l'aidera. Je vous rappelle que je suis en charge et que toutes, et j'insiste, toutes décisions importantes doivent passer par moi. N'essayez-pas de jouer aux malins."

Tous acquiescèrent et Schwarz leur permis de quitter la salle. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul. Il sortit de son veston la version de poche du Mein Kampf et regarda la carte de la planète.

Il se mit à rire puis cessa brusquement. "Je vous aurai."

~*~

L9- colonie D19363

"Ouch! Tu me fais mal!"

"Si tu cessais de bouger constamment, j'aurais plus de facilité à nettoyer ta plaie!" Aurore versa d'autre alcool sur son tampon et se remis à nettoyer la blessure au bras d'Érick. Esteban les regardait faire, appuyé sur le mur, sans rien dire. Il les avait amenés dans un des autels les plus miteux de la colonie. L'hôtel n'était peut-être pas propre mais ils étaient sûrs d'y être en sécurité. Esteban avait déjà payé leur première nuit en argent. Il n'était pas prudent d'utiliser des cartes de crédits et autres trucs du genre. Par expérience, il savait qu'il fallait laisser le moins de trace possible de son passage. En plus, payer par carte serait donner instantanément leur position à l'ennemi. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

"Voilà, tu vas enfin te taire un peu." Aurore colla de dernier bandage et se mit à ranger les trucs de premier soin dans la petite boîte de l'hôtel.

"Tu n'étais pas obligée de mettre un gallon d'alcool pour tout nettoyer." Dit-il en enfilant sa chemise.

Aurore ne répondit pas, elle trouvait que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

"Tu devrais la remercier au lieu de te plaindre continuellement."

Érick tourna la tête vers Esteban et fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas du tout son commentaire. Décidément, il n'allait pas bien s'entendre tous les deux.

"On ne t'a sonné à ce que je crois."

Esteban ne répondit pas, il regarda Aurore qui n'avait pas tourné la tête et continuait à ranger les choses dans la petite boîte. Il s'éloigna du mur et alla près de la fenêtre pour regarder entre les rideaux. Aurore les avait fermés dès leur arrivé. Il faisait gris dehors, l'homme qui s'occupait de la température de la colonie devait être de mauvaise humeur. On racontait dans l'usine que la température de la colonie était contrôlée par un homme et que celle-ci allait selon l'humeur de celui-ci. Esteban croyait plutôt que tout était programmé d'avance et que la pluie n'était qu'un hasard. Il pensa à Irana qui s'amusait à imaginer que l'homme était un grand mage qui dirigeait la température avec son bâton orné de pierres précieuses et d'or. Joe en profitait pour rire d'elle un peu plus. Paul, lui, était toujours son chevalier servant. Irana ne semblait pourtant pas remarquer les attentions particulières qui lui portait. Irana disait qu'elle avait le cœur ailleurs. 

Il se retourna pour regarder Érick, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer, et Aurore qui s'était assise sur le lit, les jambes ramener vers elle, le menton accoté sur ses genoux. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui et s'y laissa tomber. Érick continuait de le l'observer, le regard dur. Esteban le regarda à son tour.

"Tu as fini de me faire cette tête."

"Je me demandais seulement pour qui tu te prenais."

"Arrête, Érick." Surpris, Esteban tourna son regard vers Aurore qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle continuait à regarder droit devant elle. Il n'était pas capable de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Ses yeux n'avaient pas d'émotion. "Nous devons trouver un moyen de combattre Forain et les autres. Nous allons avoir besoin de tous les alliers que nous pourrons trouver."

Érick observa Esteban et sa bouche se tordit. "Ouais, mais on va avoir besoin d'autres aides, lui, " dit-il en pointant son menton vers Esteban "ne suffira pas."

"Nous devons trouver les deux autres fils de pilotes, ils pourront sûrement nous aider."

Érick sorti de sa veste, qu'il avait enlevée en arrivant, les documents qu'Aurore lui avait donnés à l'aéroport. 

"Vous ne trouverez pas Alejandro."

Érick lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Aurore relevait la tête.

"On le sait ça, tu nous l'as déjà dit. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on ne trouvera pas Barton? On t'a bien trouvé, toi."

"Je connais Alejandro et je suis sûr qu'il est parti de chez lui dès que le sénat a été attaqué. Vous ne le trouvez jamais."

"Ah merci! Ça c'est vraiment encourageant! Si tu es seulement venu avec nous pour faire le rabat-joie, et bien tu peux t'en aller. On t'a déjà remercié pour ce que tu as fait alors maintenant, la porte t'est grande ouverte!"

Esteban se leva d'un bond. Il ramassa son chandail qu'il avait laissé sur le lit et pris la direction de la porte. "Je ne vois pas de raison pourquoi je resterais ici. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, j'ai quand même un peu de considération pour les enfants des pilotes de Gundams, mais je ne vais sûrement pas rester ici. Alors, au revoir, et ce ne fut pas un plaisir de vous connaître." Sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, Esteban sorti de la chambre en coup de vent. Érick se leva d'un bond et leva le poing en direction de la porte.

"Va-t-en! On s'en fou de toi!"

Aurore qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment se leva brusquement du lit et foudroya Érick du regard. Celui-ci ne vacilla pas, il détestait Winner et il n'allait jamais faire équipe avec une personne qui n'avait pas de considération pour tout ce que leur pères avaient accomplit.

"Bravo, Érick." Dit-elle froidement. "C'est exactement ce dont on avait besoin." Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la poignée.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas aller le chercher?"

"Figure-toi donc qu'on a besoin de son aide, que ça te plaise ou non. Alors quand je l'aurai ramené, tu laisseras tomber le combat de coqs et tu te mettras au travail." Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Érick laissa échapper un juron et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en tentant de se calmer un peu.


	5. Chapitre 5: L'Aube de l'union

Chapitre 5: L'Aube de l'Union

L3 -colonie A46733

Il roula par terre sans faire de bruit. Voilà deux fois en 20 minutes que les gardes passaient près de lui. Il devait faire attention pour ne pas être repéré. Il faisait une nuit d'encre à cette heure mais cela n'empêchait pas les gardes d'être très alertes. Il prit sa jumelle à vision nocturne et se remit à espionner la base. Il avait vu juste, la nouvelle association de l'Ordre avait décidé d'utiliser l'ancienne base d'Oz sur cette colonie. C'était plus facile que d'en construire une nouvelle. Ils semblaient tellement sûrs de leur coup, mais ils ne savaient à qui ils s'opposaient.

Alejandro tourna la tête pour s'assurer que les gardes étaient à nouveau loin de lui puis il se leva sans faire un bruit et de dirigea vers une autre section de la base. Il se mit à suivre la clôture en prenant soin de ne pas y toucher. Il regardait attentivement le sol, il ne fallait pas mettre le pied sur une brindille, le bruit alerterait les gardes. La base était grande et Alejandro savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait tout voir en une seule nuit. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas venu pour ça. Il voulait se faire une idée de la puissance de l'Ordre dans les colonies. Il savait que la Terre était maintenant sous son contrôle, mais il devait savoir à quel point les colonies l'étaient. Il s'arrêta une centaine de mètres plus loin et s'accroupie à nouveau. Ajustant à nouveau sa jumelle, il observa les activités nocturnes de la base. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Des gardes étaient constamment en mouvement. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de différence entre le jour et la nuit, la base grouillait de soldats. Il espéra que ces activités étaient seulement passagères et que tout cela se calmerait dans quelques mois. 

Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et remarqua un endroit qu'il semblait moins occupé de les autres. Ça devait être un endroit de rangement où les soldats n'avaient pas besoin de se rendre fréquemment. 

Il se leva doucement sans un bruit, il en avait vu assez pour se donner une bonne idée. De toutes façons, cela devenait dangereux de rester ici, il ne connaissait pas encore bien les mouvements et changements des gardes et il ne devait pas être pris. Il s'assura que sa cagoule était toujours bien mise sur son visage et rangea sa jumelle dans le sac à sa taille. Son pistolet bien en main, il se mit en marche pour s'éloigner.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, il enleva la cagoule et rangea le pistolet dans son pantalon. Il était rendu dans les rues de la colonie et le risque de se faire attraper avait beaucoup diminuer. Une cagoule attirerait beaucoup plus l'attention qu'un visage. Brusquement, il posa sa main sur sa taille, son avertisseur venait de vibrer. Il le retira et appuya sur la touche pour bien voir les indications sur le petit écran. Une série de chiffre et de lettre apparu 9D19363. Il effaça rapidement le message et rangea son avertisseur. Il savait où il devait aller.

~*~

Monaco

Isabelle regarda pour la quatrième fois en une heure la photo de ses parents. Ses longs cheveux bleu-nuit comme ceux de sa mère étaient montés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleu-crystal comme son père étaient humides. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, ses parents lui manquaient tellement. Après un an, elle avait réussit à faire son deuil mais l'attaque du sénat avait ravivé les blessures. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts au Sénat, ils avaient péri dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils revenaient à la maison après une longue mission sur les colonies. Isabelle avait appris la nouvelle à la télévision et le choc avait été terrible. Elle avait toujours été proche de ses parents même si parfois son père semblait très distant. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et savait qu'il l'aimait également. Elle déposa le cadre où on la voyait alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans en compagnie de ses parents. À cette époque, sa mère avait les cheveux très courts à la garçonne et son père, au contraire, les portaient très longs. Elle avait toujours envié les longs cheveux blonds de son père. Ils semblaient si soyeux. Du revers de la main et oubliant tout les cours de bonne séance qu'elle avait suivit à l'école, elle essuya sa joue et renifla bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être la belle petite fille bien élevée ces temps-ci. Elle se promenait dans l'immense maison dont elle avait hérité et faisait les cent pas entre la piscine extérieure et le salon. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Personne ne l'avait appelé. Elle aurait cru recevoir un appel de ces amis ou du moins de ses cousins Aurore et Aoki mais elle n'avait rien reçu. Les journalistes se tenaient depuis l'attentat aux grilles d'entrée mais elle n'avait laissé entrer personne. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre aux questions stupides et indiscrètes de cette bande de fouines. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et se versa un verre de rhum. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien elle en avait pris pendant la journée mais après l'avoir avalé d'un coup, ça tête se mit à tourner dangereusement et elle dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

"Mademoiselle, vous devriez manger quelque chose."

Isabelle tourna la tête et regarda sa bonne. Elle posa une main sur sa tête étourdie et acquiesça. "Vous avez raison Anne, apportez-moi un petit quelque chose, je n'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui." La bonne fit une moue qui signifiait 'enfin', ramassa le verre qu'Isabelle avait laissé tomber par terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Isabelle se retourna sur le sofa sur lequel elle était presque tombée et s'étira le bras pour prendre le contrôle de la télévision. Puis décidant qu'elle en avait assez de les voir répéter la même chose sans arrêt, elle jeta le contrôle au loin et s'étendit dans le sofa. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit sonner à la porte. Surprise, car elle croyait avoir interdit l'accès à tout le monde, elle se redressa et dut s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir car sa tête tournait de plus en plus.

Une main sur son front, elle cria: "Anne, je vous en prie, allez ouvrir."

Apportant un cabaret rempli d'un immense sandwich et d'un grand vers d'eau, la bonne se dirigea vers la porte. Elle déposa le cabaret sur une petite table près de l'entrée et regarda dans l'œil magique pour voir qui était de l'autre côté. Isabelle fut surprise de voir sa bonne sourire et ouvrir la porte sans lui demander son avis. Anne s'effaça pour laisser entrer un homme d'une trentaine d'année au cours cheveux bruns et aux petits yeux bruns. L'homme tendit sa veste noir à la bonne et se dirigea directement vers Isabelle qui le regardait incrédule. Elle voulu se lever pour l'accueillir mais oublia son état et ce fut l'homme qui l'empêcha de tomber par terre. Anne se précipita vers eux.

"Mademoiselle! Est-ce que ça va?"

Les puissants maigres bras de l'homme aidèrent Isabelle à se rasseoir et l'homme la regarda durement. "Isa, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Mademoiselle!"

Isabelle Peacecraft fit un geste vers sa bonne. "Je vais bien Anne, juste un peu étourdie. Amenez-moi mon cabaret et laissez-nous je vous pris." La bonne se précipita vers le cabaret qu'elle tendit à l'homme qui le prit pour le donner à Isabelle.

"Isa, ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée?"

Souriant timidement, Isabelle acquiesça. "Charlton, ne me chicane pas, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie." 

Isabelle regarda Charlton qui lui tendait son verre d'eau pour qu'elle puisse boire entre deux bouchées. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père. Elle avait vu une seule photo du Docteur J. et ne savait toujours pas comment cela ce faisait qu'elle connaissait son fils mais Charlton était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et elle était très contente qu'il soit venu la voir. Elle aurait volontiers laissé tomber la deuxième moitié du sandwich mais le regard de Charlton lui indiqua très sérieusement qu'elle ne devait même pas y penser. Se forçant pour tout manger, elle finit son grand verre d'eau d'un trait et se laissa tomber dans le sofa. Charlton la regardait attentivement. On n'aurait pas dit qu'il avait 31 ans. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Son visage était assez beau mais Isabelle trouvait qu'il était trop maigre. De plus, Charlton était beaucoup plus grand que son père, le Docteur J., et elle se dit qu'il devait plutôt ressembler à sa mère, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs.

"Tu ne veux peut-être pas que je te gronde mais je vais le faire quand même. Est-ce que tu as suivit les nouvelles ces derniers jours?"

"Plus ou moins, j'en ai assez de voir cet homme constamment parler et brandir un petit livre."

"Est-ce que tu as écouté les paroles de cet homme?"

"La première fois, oui, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne me souviens de rien, j'étais tellement triste après l'attentat qu'Anne m'a donné un puissant somnifère pour que je dorme. Après ça, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'écouter, ça me faisait trop mal." Elle tourna la tête vers le cadre qu'elle avait tenu tout à l'heure.

Charlton ne se laissa pas amadouer et lui saisit le bras. "Je suis très triste pour tes parents et ta peine Isa mais pour l'instant, il y a plus grave."

Isabelle le regarda durement. Comment pouvait-il parler de la mort de ses parents ainsi?

"Isabelle, "fit-il, en tentant de la calmer un peu." L'attentat du sénat est un malheur terrible qui a causé le chaos sur la Terre et les colonies. L'homme que tu as vu à la télévision se nomme Schwarz et il est très dangereux! Il va instaurer des camps de concentration, tu sais comme ceux qu'il y a eu avant l'ère des colonies. Cet homme est fou. Nous devons l'empêcher de détruire la paix pour laquelle nos parents se sont battus."

Isabelle ne disait plus rien maintenant. Elle le regardait comme si elle était sous le choc mais qu'en même temps elle absorbait attentivement toutes ses paroles. "Tu es la meilleure mécanicienne que je connaisse Isa, même ton père n'en revenait pas de tes talents. À nous deux, nous pouvons construire les armes qui élimineront ce cinglé."

Isabelle avala avec difficulté sa salive. "Tu...tu veux dire....des ...Gundams?"

"Oui." Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. "Isabelle, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fait le pour la mémoire de ton père et de ta mère. "

"J'accepte."

Charlton recula, il semblait surpris qu'elle accepte aussi rapidement.

"Est-ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarque au moins?"

"Ne t'en fais pas Charlton, j'ai une très bonne idée. Mon père m'avait déjà décrit brièvement comment on en construisait un. Je veux t'aider. Tu peux me faire confiance."

Souriant, Charlton aida Isabelle à se lever. Isabelle pausa une main sur son front, sa tête tournait beaucoup moins et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

"Je te laisse une heure pour faire tes bagages. Une navette pour L8 -Y95534 nous attend dans 3 heures à l'aéroport."

Isabelle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle allait gravir la première marche lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement pour le regarder.

"Au fait, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour entrer sur la propriété?"

Charlton sourit. "Hé! Hé!" 

~*~

L9- colonie D19363

Lorsqu'Aurore était sortie de la chambre, Esteban n'était plus dans le couloir. Elle se hâta donc de se rendre à l'entrée principale. Encore une fois, elle ne le vit pas. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bord de la rue mais Esteban n'était toujours pas en vue. Ne comprenant pas comment il avait fait pour disparaître aussi rapidement, elle retourna dans l'hôtel. Érick allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure et elle y veillerait personnellement. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le bar de l'hôtel, une silhouette familière attira son attention. L'hôtel était sombre et elle dû s'avancer pour reconnaître qui était la personne assise au bar. À sa grand surprise, Esteban ne semblait pas avoir quitté l'hôtel. C'était lui qui était accoté sur le bar, une bière dans la main et qui regardait droit devant lui. Soulagée de l'avoir trouvé mais aussi nerveuse de devoir lui parler, elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit.

"Je peux m'asseoir?" Elle indiqua le banc à côté du sien.

Sans se retourner pour la regarder, il lui répondit. "Fais ce que tu veux."

Prenant une grande respiration pour ne pas lui crier un juron par la tête et pour ne pas lui donner une leçon de savoir vivre, Aurore monta sur le banc à côté d'Esteban et commanda un thé glacé. Le liquide brunâtre qu'on lui donna semblait douteux. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et fut surprise de voir qu'il était très bon. Elle ne chercha pas à lui adresser la parole. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Elle fut heureuse lorsqu'elle l'entendit briser la glace.

"Ce n'est pas japonais."

"Quoi?" Elle le regarda.

"Ton prénom, Aurore, ce n'est pas japonais, c'est français."

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi?" 

Aurore l'observa plus attentivement. Sous ses grands yeux bleus, elle remarqua deux grands cernes, preuve qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle était aussi fatiguée que lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient magnifiques. Jamais elle n'avait vu des cheveux aussi dorés. À contre cœur, elle dû s'admettre qu'elle le trouvait de son goût, physiquement. L'attitude était toute autre chose...

"Ma mère. Sa mère était Française et avait appris sa langue maternelle à ma mère. Elle m'a donné un nom français pour se rappeler son origine."

Pendant toute leur petite conversation, Esteban ne s'était pas retourné pour la regarder. Il continuait à observer le mur devant lui. Aurore tourna la tête et pris une gorgée de son thé glacé. "Et toi, Esteban, c'est espagnol, non?"

"Oui."

"Ton père était arabe." Lorsqu'elle mentionna le mot père, elle le vit tressaillir.

"Oui, il était arabe, mais ma mère était Espagnole. Je crois que c'est en son souvenir que je porte un nom espagnol."

Aurore continuait d'observer son verre et eut un sourire en coin. "Je trouve ça comique."

Pour la première fois, Esteban se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de comique?"

Sachant qu'il la regardait, elle trouva des détails à son verre à observer encore plus attentivement. "Nos noms nous ont été donné pour la même raison: notre mère."

Esteban fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête pour prendre une gorgée de bière.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Aurore fut surprise que la question lui soit posée aussi directement mais elle n'en montra rien. "Je te l'ai dit. Je veux venger mon père et sauver la Terre. "

"Des grands mots."

"Peut-être. Peut-être aussi que je m'exprime mal. Mais, j'ai...nous avons besoin de ton aide." Aurore plia un peu plus le torse. Elle était terriblement gênée et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Esteban la regarda longuement avant de lui répondre. "J'accepte de vous aider, pas pour ce que tu viens de me dire, mais parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, la raison pour laquelle tu t'es embarquée dans cette galère est la bonne. Je ne sais pas encore c'est quoi exactement, mais je suis sûr que tu veux faire la bonne chose."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, ils croisèrent le regard. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Aurore détourna la tête pour murmurer: "Merci." 


	6. Chapitre 6: direction L8

Chapitre 6: Direction L-8

L9- colonie D19363

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée?" Aurore regardait Esteban qui ouvrait la porte de la bibliothèque générale.

"Connais-tu un autre endroit où l'on peut faire de la recherche?"

"Tu sais bien que l'on n'en connaît pas." Répondit Érick. "Elle veut savoir si c'est prudent de se mettre ainsi à la vue de tous."

"Non, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour se cacher. Mais on n'a pas le choix, c'est le seul endroit où on peut avoir accès à un ordinateur. L'aéroport serait un endroit encore plus risqué." Esteban les guida au fond de la bâtisse. La bibliothèque était très belle. De chaque côté, on pouvait voir de grande fenêtre éclairer l'intérieur. Le style était assez moderne, loin des grandes bibliothèques qu'Aurore avait vues en Europe. Les livres se trouvaient sur une dizaine d'étages. L'endroit sentait le désinfectant à plein nez et Aurore trouva que les vieilles bibliothèques de la Terre, celles qui sentaient la poussière et le vieux livre, avaient beaucoup plus de cachets. 

Les portes qui donnaient sur le local d'informatique s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Aurore repéra rapidement un ordinateur libre et s'y jeta tout de suite. Elle tourna la tête pour voir où s'étaient assis Érick et Esteban. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris des ordinateurs loin l'un de l'autre et s'étaient déjà mis à la tâche. Aurore se concentra sur son écran et commença ses recherches.

Elle chercha d'abord un site sur l'attentat du sénat, c'était la meilleure piste qu'elle pouvait avoir. Les journaux allaient sûrement en parler et avec un peu de chance, ils parleraient aussi de l'homme qui était derrière tout ça. 

Elle tomba pile. Tous les journaux en parlaient, ce n'était donc pas compliqué de trouver l'information sur l'homme. Elle eut un pincement de cœur lorsqu'elle vit les images des funérailles de ses parents. En dessous de la photo, le journaliste avait même pris la peine d'écrire qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement et que sa position était toujours inconnue par les autorités. Elle cliqua sur un lien qui la mena à une page qui parlait plus précisément de l'attentat et des auteurs du carnage. Une photo agrandit de l'homme qui avait maintenant le contrôle diplomatique et militaire de la Terre était au milieu de la page. C'était bien lui. Celui qu'elle avait vu à la télévision. Schwarz, Adolf Schwarz. Communément appelé El General. Elle enregistra le nom dans sa tête et sorti du site du journal pour se rendre dans le site d'information dont elle seule connaissait l'accès. C'était son père qui lui avait montré comment y avoir accès. Il disait que l'on pouvait tout trouver sur tout le monde dans ce site. Elle entra le nom d'Adolf Schwarz et pesa sur Entrée. Les informations se mirent à défiler sur l'écran. 

Nom: Schwarz

Prénom: Adolf Rupert

Nationalité: Allemande

Cheveux: Châtains

Yeux: Gris

Taille: 1m80

Date de naissance: 12 février A.C. 169

Études: Harvard. USA diplômé en sciences politiques.

Oxford. Angleterre. Diplômé en Histoire politique

Activités: 

A.C. 184 CGA (capitalist group action)

A.C. 189 2 ans de prison pour avoir attaqué le parlement de Cuba

A.C. 195 Janvier: Entre dans l'armée de la Hongrie

A.C. 195 mars: échappe à l'attentat au Lac Victoria

A.C. 209 Représentant hongrois pour L'Union des États de la Sphère Terrestre. (UEST)

A.C. 219 mai: Chef du coup d'état contre les représentants de L'UEST

Les informations continuaient de défiler sur l'écran mais Aurore ne les lisaient plus. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Esteban, quant à lui, devait trouver de l'information sur les différentes bases qu'occupait l'ennemi et Érick cherchait de l'information sur l'homme que son père avait appelé Forain.

Elle se leva et pris les papiers qu'elle venait de faire imprimer et se dirigea vers Érick. Il semblait absorber par son écran. Son visage était crispé et rempli de haine. Lorsque Aurore se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour mieux voir ce qu'il avait trouvé, Érick se recula brusquement et pointa avec dégoût l'image d'un homme. 

"C'est lui." Dit-il avait dédain "C'est Forain. Dans leur association, ils l'appellent Don Forain. Son vrai nom est Marcel Pierre Forain. C'est un Français. Il a 35 ans. Il a fait ses études en France et au Canada. Diplômé en Biochimie et en politique. Son père est mort lors de l'attaque des Gundams à New Edward, il ne semble s'être jamais remis de cette perte. Les documents montrent des photos de lui près de la tombe. Il en voulait à nos parents Aurore, plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il a fait équipe avec Schwarz avec l'esprit de se venger. Et bien, il a réussi." Érick se retourna pour regarder Aurore. "Il nous déteste jusqu'à la moelle, Aurore. Je crois qu'il sera un des plus dangereux."

Aurore lui montra les papiers qu'elle avait fait imprimer. "Je peux te jurer que celui-ci aussi nous déteste. Et pour les mêmes raisons; Wufei Chang a failli le tuer au Lac Victoria." Elle s'étira le coup et s'aperçu qu'Esteban était entrain de faire imprimer ses informations. "Dépêche-toi à tout faire imprimer, je pense qu'Esteban a fini et on doit partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible."

Sans dire un mot, Érick se reconcentra sur son écran et les papiers furent imprimés en moins d'une minute. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Esteban qui les attendaient, appuyé sur un pilier près de l'entrée. 

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Érick

"On retourna à l'hôtel, on doit d'abord discuter avant de prendre une décision." Répondit Esteban. Aurore acquiesça et ils passèrent les portes sans dire un mot de plus.

~*~

L9- colonie D19363

Il la déposa doucement sur son bureau. Elle était belle, vraiment trop belle. Ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns qui volaient au vent, ce visage encore rempli d'une innocence qui l'excitait. Une douleur dans son bras lui rappela leur dernière rencontre et il jura intérieurement. Il regarda à nouveau la photographie et un petit sourire mauvais apparu sur le coin sa bouche. 

"Je t'aurais ma petite garce." Dit-il.

"Vous êtes encore à regarder ces photos!" La voix de Graunt dans le vidéophone rappela Forain à la réalité. "Vous devriez vous concentrez sur les recherches au lieu de perdre votre temps à regardez ces photos!" Forain se redressa sur son siège, s'il avait été debout, on aurait dit qu'il était au garde-à-vous. Graunt approcha son visage de l'écran et regarda Forain directement dans les yeux. "Je vous avertis, Forain, je la veux morte." Il se recula et regarda son subalterne avec dégoût. "Si elle vous excite autant, vous pourrez vous amuser avant de la tuer."

Forain ne répondit mais nota précisément tout ce que lui avait dit son supérieur.

"J'espère que les recherches avancent bien..." Commença Graunt.

"Ne vous en faites pas Alter."

"Vous avez retrouvez les jeunes?"

Forain se senti devenir tout petit dans ses souliers. "Non."

"Comment ça, non?!" Explosa Graunt "C'est votre travail! Vous n'êtes pas foutu de trouver deux enfants!"

Forain fit un geste pour essayer de calmer son supérieur. "Ils n'étaient pas seuls, Alter. Quelqu'un est venu les aider. Une personne que nous n'attendions pas." Comme il voyait que Graunt allait exploser à nouveau, il s'empressa de rajouter son argument ultime. "Ne vous en faites pas, Alter. Nous avons d'autres informations qui peuvent vous intéresser."

Graunt se calma un peu et se rassit plus confortablement dans son siège. "Dites toujours."

Forain pris une grande inspiration. Il était très content d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de son supérieur. "Nous croyons-"

"Croyons?"

"Nous sommes sûrs d'avoir trouvé le fils de Wufei Chang. Il se nomme Tchen Wou Chang. "Il sortit un dossier de son bureau. "21 ans, indépendant, obsédé par sa justice, bref, son père tout craché."

"Et où est-il?"

"Il se trouve présentement sur L-5R78644, la colonie de son père. Il ne semble pas avoir trouvé nécessaire de se sauver. Je crois qu'on a affaire avec le moins intelligent des enfants."

Graunt fronça les sourcils. "Ne dites pas ça, Forain, vous ne le connaissez pas. Ces enfants sont comme leurs parents. Ne les sous-estimés pas." Graunt coupa la ligne et Forain et retrouva devant un écran noir. Il porta sa main à son bras blessé, la balle l'avait effleuré mais la douleur était quand même très grande. Il pesta intérieurement contre son supérieur et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour rallumé le vidéophone. Il entra le numéro rapidement et le visage d'un jeune garçon apparu devant lui.

"Roberts! Préparez la navette, nous partons pour L-5."

~*~

L9- colonie D19363

Aurore regarda pour la troisième fois le document qu'avait fait imprimer Esteban. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La Terre toute entière semblait sous le contrôle de l'Ordre et les colonies L-5B64782, L-3A46733, L-4P20021, L1-I99348, L8-X19440 et L-10B72881 comportaient chacune une base. Une vague de découragement la surmonta. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre seuls? Ils n'avaient pas d'arme, pas d'allié et leur têtes étaient mises à prix. On les voulait morts où vifs, peu importe. Elle déposa le document et se leva pour se rendre près de la fenêtre. Elle avait pris cette habitude lorsqu'elle était jeune et qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. 

Érick était assis sur une chaise près de la porte et regardait le document qu'Aurore avait laissé sur le lit. Les feuilles se froissèrent entre ses mains et il jeta la boule de papier à travers la pièce. Esteban, qui était assis sur le lit, ne réagit pas lorsque la boule tomba à côté de sa tête. Calmement, il reprit le document et tenta de le défroisser. Il n'avait nullement le goût de partir une autre discussion avec Érick. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Il se leva lentement et allait déposer le document sur la petite table lorsqu'un bruit à la porte les firent sursauter. Ils se figèrent automatiquement et Érick dégaina son pistolet et le pointa sur la porte. Il fit signe à Aurore de se planquer en arrière du lit et s'approcha doucement de la porte. Il regarda dans l'œil magique sans faire un bruit mais le visage qu'il y vit lui était inconnu. Il décida de ne pas prendre de chance et pointa à nouveau son pistolet sur la porte.

"Qui est là?" Demanda-t-il avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

"C'est moi, ouvrez."

Érick regarda rapidement Aurore. Elle ne semblait pas, comme lui, reconnaître la voix. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque Esteban le repoussa au loin. Insulté, il pointa son pistolet sur Esteban.

"Tu es fou! On ne le connaît pas!"

Esteban le regarda furieux. "Je le connais, moi. Tu allais tuer un de nos alliés, imbécile!" Sans ajouter un mot, il ouvrit la porte et laissa entré l'inconnu.

Aurore le regarda et ne pu dire un mot. Elle devait être folle car elle crut voir la réplique de Trowa Barton faire son entrée dans la chambre. Elle se leva doucement de sa cachette sans quitter le jeune homme de yeux. Il était très séduisant et le petit sourire en coin qu'il abordait était très charmant.

Esteban qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne porta aucune attention à Érick qui le fusillait du regard. Le jeune rendit son étreinte à Esteban. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Esteban serra la main de son ami.

"Alejandro! Je suis vraiment content de te voir en un seul morceau."

"Comme tu peux voir, je suis bien vivant et j'ai eu ton message." Alejandro adressa un large sourire à son ami.

"Comme ça, son message?" Érick s'était relevé et se tenait bien droit leur côté. Aurore se tenait toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Esteban perdit le mince sourire qui était apparu à ses lèvres dès l'arrivée de son ami et se tourna vers Érick. "Je lui ai envoyé un message lui donnant notre position. C'est simple, non?"

"Tu es fou ou quoi?! Tout le monde aurait pu intercepter ce message!"

"Il a raison, Esteban, c'était dangereux." Esteban et Alejandro se tournèrent vers Aurore et pour la première fois, celle-ci remarqua la seule différence entre Trowa Barton et son fils: leurs yeux.

"Je le sais, mais le système que j'ai utilisé était celui que nos parents employaient. J'avais de bonne chance qu'il soit toujours inconnu de l'ennemi."

"Et bien, espérons-le, car sinon, s'en est fait de nous." Ajouta Érick. 

Alejandro se tourna pour examiner plus attentivement la personne qui venait de parler puis reporta son attention sur Aurore. Il s'inclina légèrement. "Je vois que ma présence vous surprend. Je suis désolé mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je m'appelle Alejandro Barton et je suis le fils de Trowa Barton." Il se tourna vers Érick et lui présenta sa main. Érick l'observa quelques instants puis serra la main avec cœur. "Enchanté. Je suis Érick Maxwell, le fils de Duo Maxwell. Et elle, c'est Aurore Yuy, la fille de Heero Yuy." Aurore s'avança et lui serra la main. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant puis Esteban attira à nouveau l'attention d'Alejandro vers lui.

"Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, Alex."

"Je ne sais pas grand chose, malheureusement, mais je connais assez bien la base sur L-3 et je sais où nous devons nous rendre."

"Nous rendre?" demanda Aurore.

Il se tourna vers elle. "Oui, Charlton J. le fils du Docteur J. est présentement sur L-8X19440 avec ta cousine Isabelle et-"

"Isabelle est sur L-8!?! Mais elle est folle, il y a une base de l'ennemi sur cette colonie!"

"Je sais. Ils sont en fait sur un vaisseau qui orbite autour de la colonie avec une équipe de 100 personnes qui s'affèrent à préparer la revanche pour la paix." Aurore observa Alejandro. Une lueur semblait briller dans ses yeux. "Nous devons nous y rendre et faire équipe avec eux."

"Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont là-bas?" demanda Esteban.

"De la même façon que j'ai su que vous étiez ici. Après l'attentat de ma maison -"

"L'attentat de ta maison?" demanda Érick

"Oui, ils ont voulu me tuer, comme ils ont voulu vous tuer, Esteban. C'est pourquoi on doit faire équipe avec les autres, pour devenir plus forts."

"Je suis d'accord."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Aurore qui semblait briller du nouvel espoir que venait de leur apporter Alejandro. "On doit saisir cette occasion. On n'a pas le choix." 

"Moi aussi je suis d'accord." ajouta Érick avec enthousiasme.

Esteban acquiesça en silence. 

Ils se regardèrent tous à nouveau mais cette fois, ils étaient beaucoup plus calmes. Chacun venait de comprendre l'ampleur de la mission et les risques qu'elle comportait. Mais pour la première fois, ils avaient espoir de pouvoir gagner.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls...

Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Maud


	7. Chapitre 7: Le fils du dragon

Chapitre 7: Le fils du dragon

L-5 colonie F84223

Il bloqua le coup de pied avec son avant bras puis tenta une attaque avec son point droit. Son adversaire était rapide et il l'évita en se tassant vers la gauche. Il voulut se reprendre en l'attaquant avec un coup de pied mais son adversaire fut encore rapide et l'évita. À son tour on l'attaqua, il se pencha pour éviter le coup de poing et l'adversaire fut déstabilisé. Il pensait pouvoir atteindre son adversaire et avait calculé la force de son attaque et son élan en fonction de cela. Tchen sourit, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Avec un élan fantastique, il envoya l'autre au tapis. Le jeune homme se retrouva coucher avec une main aussi dur qu'un sabre sur la nuque.

"Assez Tchen Wou Chang, c'était très bien. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux aller te changer."

Tchen regarda le jeune homme contre qui il s'était battu, celui-ci se releva et salua Tchen. Il ne semblait pas très heureux d'avoir perdu. Tchen le salua rapidement et se tourna vers son maître.

"Mais, maître, je n'ai pas fini mon entraînement de la journée."

"Ne discute pas Tchen, reviens ce soir, je veux te parler."

Tchen ne répliqua pas mais il n'était pas très content de se faire renvoyer ainsi. Il était le meilleur de son club et il le savait, mais il avait encore à apprendre. Malheureusement, presque personne n'était de taille à se battre contre lui. Il devait trouver d'autres adversaires. 

Les vestiaires n'étaient pas très grands mais ils étaient tout de même très propres. Tchen se rendit à sa case, il prenait toujours la même et les autres avaient appris à l'éviter. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans le club, ils le trouvaient souvent trop arrogant, trop fier. Tchen n'était pas fier, il ne voulait pas d'amis. Tous savaient qui il était et pourtant personne n'était venu le voir le jour de l'attentat. Il en était, en fait, très heureux. Il n'aurait voulu en parler avec personne, ils n'auraient pas compris, personne ne pouvait comprend un pilot de Gundam, encore moins son fils. Tchen ne connaissait pas beaucoup son père, il avait toujours été très distant avec lui. Mais il admirait son père et il l'aimait beaucoup. Sa mère était toujours douce, tout le contraire de son père. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Pourtant, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Avouer ses sentiments était une faiblesse, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Comme son père, il croyait sa mère faible. Maître Viou était la seule personne qui lui avait un peu parlé de l'attentat. Il lui avait demandé comment il se sentait. Tchen n'avait pas répondu, il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il avait ignoré la question et Maître Viou ne lui en avait plus parlé. Il avait continué son entraînement de façon encore plus intensive, Tchen lui en était reconnaissant. L'entraînement était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier l'horreur qu'il avait vue à la télévision, d'oublier l'horreur de perdre une mère qu'il adorait et un père qu'il vénérait. Tchen ne croyait plus en rien. Il avait entrepris de passer le reste de sa vie dans l'entraînement du Karaté. C'était l'art qu'il préférait. Il pratiquait les autres, mais avec moins d'intérêt.

D'un geste de tête, il chassa sa mère et son père de sa tête. Il passa son kimono dans son sac de sport et se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et il parvint à détendre ses muscles. Après quelques minutes sous un jet d'eau bouillante, il sortit et s'essuya machinalement. Il enfila ses vêtements rapidement et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard dans un miroir. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux de son père. Il ne les portait pas comme lui, ses cheveux étaient tout longs et lui arrivaient au menton. Il ne les attachait pas.

Il prit la direction de son appartement. C'était en fait l'appartement de ses parents. Il savait qu'il était dangereux d'y rester, mais il n'avait pas très envie de changer. De toutes façons, même si sa vie était en danger, il s'en foutait, plus rien de lui donnait envie de vivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à un parc. Il devait le traverser pour arriver à son appartement. Normalement, il passait le plus rapidement possible, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les parcs. Aujourd'hui, il prit le chemin le plus long, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il remarqua un banc qui était libre et décida de s'y asseoir. Bizarre, il était vraiment bizarre, il n'avait jamais fait cela avant. 

Il posa son sac et ferma les yeux. IL n'avait pas envie de penser, il voulait juste oublier, tout oublier. La mort de ses parents, l'attentat, la guerre... tout. Il pencha sa tête par en avant et la prit entre ses mains.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis il senti une présence près de lui. Ouvrant ses yeux rapidement, il s'éloigna de la personne qui s'était assise à côté. L'homme était grand et mince. Ses courts cheveux bruns flottaient au vent. Il regardait devant lui. Tchen remarqua qu'il avait un sourire en coin.

"Je te fais rire?"

"Un peu, oui." 

Tchen fronça les sourcils. "Va-t-en. Fous-moi la paix!"

L'homme sourit plus profondément. Il tourna sa tête et le regarda avec ses yeux bruns perçants. "Tu es exactement comme ton père, Tchen Wou Chang, et je dois avouer que j'en suis très heureux, mais... ça va peut-être me nuire également."

"Je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix. Je n'ai pas de père."

"Correction, tu n'en as plus."

Tchen se leva brusquement et le regarda d'un air menaçant. "Dernier avertissement."

"Alors, accorde-moi la chance de te dire une chose et après, je te foutrai la paix aussi longtemps que tu le désireras." L'homme regarda Tchen, celui-ci ne répondit pas. L'homme pris cela pour un accord. "Je m'appelle Charlton J." Il crut voir une expression de surprise sur le visage du jeune homme. "Oui, je suis le fils du Docteur J. Je veux savoir si tu acceptes de venir travailler avec moi et les autres enfants des pilots de Gundam." Tchen ne répondait toujours pas, il continua. "C'est ta chance de te venger et de sauver aussi cette Terre. Je connaissais ton père, en fait, je le connaissais par le mien. Il n'était pas le plus fort dans le travail d'équipe, mais il a fait équipe avec les autres à la fin, je suis sûr que tu peux en faire autant."

"C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?"

"Attends! Je vais construire des Gundams, tu pourras te battre, montrer ta vraie force... "

Tchen le regarda longuement. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard, aucun ne bougeait.

Finalement, Tchen pris son sac et regarda une dernière fois Charlton J. "Fiche-moi la paix, je ne veux plus jamais te voir."

Charlton haussa les épaules, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'il accepterait.

Il lui tendit une carte que Tchen fourra dans son sac. "Au cas où tu changerais d'idée."

"J'en doute." Sans se retourner, Tchen pris la direction de sa maison.

Le soir était venu très lentement pour Tchen. Il s'était rendu au club pour rencontrer Maître Viou comme celui-ci lui avait dit de le faire. Il poussa la porte d'entrer. Le centre était sombre, aucune lumière était allumée. Il s'inquiéta, maître Viou était-il en danger. Sortant un pistolet de sa poche, il s'approche doucement et devina une faible lueur dans un des gymnases. Il entra prudemment dans la salle. Au milieu, il trouva Maître Viou. Il était entouré de bougies et avaient les yeux fermés. Tchen s'approcha doucement de lui, essayant de faire du bruit pour ne pas surprendre le vieil homme. Il cacha son pistolet dans son pantalon. Maître Viou le vit faire.

"As-tu vraiment besoin d'une arme Tchen Wou Chang."

"Je ne sais pas maître."

"Où as-tu pris cela?" Les yeux du maître se plissèrent.

"Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance?"

"Le choix des armes en dit beaucoup sur la personnalité d'une personne et aussi sur son état d'âme." Tchen s'assit comme son maître en indien puis le regarda. "Que pouvez-vous dire de mon état d'âme, maître?"

Maître Viou se tut et regarda longuement son élève. C'était un vieil homme, petit, mince. Ses longs cheveux grisonnants lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il les portait en queue de cheval. Il passa une main sur sa tête puis regarda directement dans les yeux du jeune homme. Tchen soutint son regard. "Tu es troublé Tchen, et c'est normal. Je sais que la mort de tes parents t'a affecté beaucoup plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre." Maître Viou remarqua que Tchen avait serré ses poings. "Tu dois partir d'ici Tchen. "

"Non. Je me fous que ma vie soit en danger. Je veux rester avec vous, je dois apprendre plus."

Maître Viou secoua sa tête. "Tu ne pourras apprendre plus rien tant que tu n'auras pas guéri ton esprit Tchen. Tu es le fils d'un des pilots de Gundam, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ton devoir de faire quelque chose pour l'humanité. Non! Ne me regarde pas comme."

"Maître-" Tchen regardait durement son Maître.

"Non, Tchen. Je ne peux plus rien t'apprendre. Tu as la technique Tchen, mais pas le cœur, c'est ce qui te manque. Tu ne seras jamais le meilleur si tu restes ici."

Tchen ne répondit pas et tourna la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait se faire dire ce soir. Et pourtant, il avait un peu deviné que Maître Viou lui dirait quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'était pas surpris. Il se leva lentement et salua son maître.

"Adieu maître."

"Que vas-tu faire?"

Un sourire apparu au coin de sa bouche. "Chercher un papier dans mon sac."


	8. Chapitre 8: L'Esperanza

Chapitre 8: L'Esperanza

Navette L9- colonie D19363 - Vaisseau L'Esperanza

La navette qu'ils avaient prise était très simple, en fait, elle ressemblait énormément à celle qu'avait utilisé Aurore et Érick pour se rendre sur L-9. Érick n'avait cessé de se plaindre qu'il la trouvait d'ailleurs très inconfortable. Esteban s'était tenu le plus loin possible de lui et depuis l'arrivé d'Alejandro, il ne semblait plus vouloir adresser la parole à personne d'autre. Alejandro était celui qui s'occupait de conduire la navette. Aurore se fascina à le voir faire. Elle n'avait vraiment jamais appris à conduire un avion ou une navette. Sa mère avait insisté pourqu'elle suive des cours d'équitation et de ballet à la place. Par le ballet, elle s'était découvert un goût et un tallent pour la gymnastique. Elle avait d'ailleurs très bien performé dans le domaine. Sa mère disait qu'elle devait tenir cela de son père. En revanche, elle n'était pas la meilleure cavalière qui existe. Son frère était de loin meilleur qu'elle. Son frère, elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à lui depuis sa mort. Elle sentit une vague de larmes monter en elle et laissa Alejandro à ses commandes. Celui-ci paru surprit de sa réaction mais ne posa pas de question. Aurore se retrouva seule au fond de la navette. Elle s'installa dans un coin et mis ses bras autours de ses jambes. Elle prenait toujours cette position lorsqu'elle se sentait triste. Son visage enfoui entre ses jambes, elle serra ses jambes plus fort. _Aoki... tu me manques tellement. Si tu étais là, tout serait différent._ Son frère avait donné sa vie pour la sauver. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il devait prendre soin de sa petite sœur...? Non, elle le savait, il l'avait sauvé tout simplement parce qu'il avait toujours été comme ça; les autres avant lui.

Lorsque Aurore ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'on avait posé un drap pour la recouvrir. Elle tourna la tête mais ne trouva personne auprès d'elle. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Elle s'étira doucement et tassa le drap pour aller rejoindre les autres. Alejandro avait échangé sa place aux commandes avec Esteban. Il était maintenant assis près d'Érick. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlaient pas, chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Elle décida de laisser Érick à ses rêves et s'assit près d'Alejandro. Celui-ci senti sa présence et leva la tête pour la regarder.

"Bien dormi?"

"Oui, merci. C'est toi qui as mis le drap?"

" Non, c'est Érick, mais c'était mon idée. Lorsque je t'ai vu en arrière, tu tremblais. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid."

"Je ne sais pas, je pense que je dormais déjà."

Le silence tomba entre les deux. Ils se regardèrent sans se parler un instant puis Aurore brisa le silence.

"Tu le connais bien ce Charlton J.?"

Alejandro s'installa confortablement dans son banc et tourna la tête vers le mur en face de lui. "Je le connais un peu, il était là le jour de ma graduation."

"Le jour de ta graduation? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?"

"Tu vas trouver ça drôle mais... je ne le sais pas." Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et sourit. "Je pense que je vais devoir lui demander lorsque je vais le voir."

Aurore lui sourit en retour et regarda vers la porte qui donnait dans le cockpit. "Et Esteban, ça fait longtemps que tu le connais?" Aurore regarda Alejandro mais son visage s'était assombrit. "Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas..."

"Ce n'est pas toi, c'est que... en pensant à Esteban... j'ai pensé à son père...puis au mien..."

"Je vois... ne m'en parle pas si tu ne veux pas." Alejandro tourna la tête pour regarder Érick et resta silencieux quelques temps. Aurore s'était installée dans son siège, elle se sentait mal... pourquoi avait-elle parlé de cela à Alejandro? Ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

Quelques minutes de silence se passèrent avant qu'Aurore entende la voix d'Alejandro à nouveau.

"Ça fait longtemps que je le connais, en fait, nos parents se parlaient beaucoup lorsque nous étions jeunes. Mon père était le frère de sa mère, nous sommes cousins."

Aurore se frappa le front du poing et le regarda désolée. "Je suis vraiment idiote! J'aurais dû m'en souvenir..."

Il lui sourit et Aurore remarqua comment ses yeux gris brillaient de malice. "Ce n'est pas grave, je trouvais ça drôle que tu me demandes ça aussi. Je comprends ta question, on ne dirait pas que nous sommes cousins. Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlés pendant des années."

"Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés?"

"Juste avant qu'il ne parte de chez son père. Celui-ci avait fait une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Esteban. Il avait invité mon père et ma mère. Depuis plusieurs années, nos parents ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, je n'ai jamais vraiment su la raison, mais je savais que mon père était fâché contre celui d'Esteban. Nous avons été très surpris lorsque nous avons reçu l'invitation. Mon père l'a accepté, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Histoire courte, je me suis bien entendu avec Esteban et même après qu'il soit parti de chez lui nous sommes restés en contact."

"Tu n'as pas dit à Quatre Winner que tu savais où était son fils. Pourquoi?"

"Aurore! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!" Aurore et Alejandro se tournèrent en même temps et regardèrent Érick. Celui-ci ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Il regardait Aurore durement. Il se leva et la tira par le bras pour l'amener vers le fond de la navette, loin des oreilles d'Alejandro. Elle donna un coup d'épaule pour qu'il la lâche.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends! On discutait calmement!"

"Tu le sais très bien! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça de son père et du fait qu'il a caché Esteban à son père. Tu imagines comment il doit se sentir maintenant! C'est à cause lui si Winner n'avait pas vu son fils avant de mourir! C'est à cause de lui que Winner est mort inquiet!"

Érick parlait bas mais sa voix montait progressivement. Aurore le dévisagea.

"Tu es fou ou quoi? Ce n'est pas la faute d'Alejandro, c'est celle d'Esteban! C'est lui qui est resté loin de son père, pas Alejandro. Il faisait seulement ce que son ami voulait!"

"Et tu crois que cacher un fils à un père mort d'inquiétude, c'est être un ami?"

Aurore fit un pas en arrière et le regarda à nouveau durement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se dirigea vers l'avant de la navette. Cependant, à l'intérieur d'elle, les mots d'Éric résonnaient encore. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle chercherait à avoir la réponse à cette histoire.

Elle allait s'asseoir dans un banc lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Esteban qui venait du Cockpit.

"Préparez-vous, on arrive sur le vaisseau." Aurore se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers un hublot. Le vaisseau était assez grand. Elle était surprise que l'ennemi ne puisse pas le détecter. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un vaisseau, on aurait plus dit un amas de ferraille. C'était peut-être ça le camouflage. Faire de ses quartiers généraux les restes d'un ancien vaisseau; une cachette idéale. 

~*~

Vaisseau Esperanza

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Aurore fut surprise de voir comment le vaisseau était moderne de l'intérieur. La porte donnait dans un grand hall d'entrée qui était presque vitré tout autour. Chacune des portes des navettes donnait dans ce hall. Le hall donnait sur deux portes. Aurore s'approcha des vitres et regarda. Elles donnaient toutes sur un grand hangar qui semblait remplis de pièces de construction. Certaines parties étaient déjà assemblées et elles ressemblaient à...

"Des Gundams!" Aurore avait crié sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se tourna vers Érick et les autres. "Venez voir!" Érick et Alejandro se précipitèrent contre les vitres et confirmèrent les dires d'Aurore.

"Des Gundams!" Érick se retourna vers les autres. "Vous croyez qu'ils sont pour nous?"

Esteban le regarda. "Je me demande plutôt si quelqu'un viendra nous accueillir un jour."

Érick tourna sa tête, décidément, ils ne pensaient vraiment pas de la même manière tous les deux.

Un bruit se fit entendre et la porte de droite s'ouvrit. Un grand homme mince apparut dans le cadre de porte. Il souriait gentiment.

"Bonjour! Bienvenue sur l'Esperanza! Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, les ingénieurs avaient besoin d'instructions et les autres sont occupés." Charlton fit un signe de tête à Alejandro. Il lui sourit en retour.

"Les autres?" Demanda Aurore.

"Isabelle et Tchen."

"Où est Isabelle? J'aimerais bien la voir."

"Je suis ici." Un visage marqué de taches de goudron apparut dans le cadre de porte. Isabelle les regardaient abordant un grand sourire. Ses longs cheveux bleus flottant sur ses épaules.

"Isabelle! " Aurore sauta dans les bras de sa cousine. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Isabelle se tourna vers Érick. Aurore aurait parié voir les joues de sa cousine se rosir. 

"Bonjour Érick. Ça fait longtemps."

Érick paru gêné et fit un signe de tête. "Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, Isabelle."

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina puis elle se tourna vers les autres. Alejandro s'avança et lui tendit la main.

"Alejandro Barton, enchanté de te connaître." Isabelle serra la main qu'on lui tendait. 

"Isabelle Peacecraft, enchantée moi aussi." Elle se tourna vers Esteban qui était resté appuyé sur le mur de vitre. Il lui fit un signe de tête.

"Voici Esteban Winner, mon cousin." Isabelle lui sourit mais celui-ci ne bougea. Aurore s'empressa d'attraper le bras d'Érick. Elle savait comme ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas et le voir aussi pu chaleureux envers Isabelle l'avait énervé. Érick se tourna vers elle puis serra les dents.

"Il commence à m'énerver sérieusement celui-là." Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

La visite du vaisseau avait été remise après le souper. Il était près de 19h lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et la plupart d'entre eux étaient affamés. Le repas fut servit à la cafétéria. Ce n'était pas vraiment une cafétéria, la salle ressemblait plus à un petit restaurant. Ils avaient tous été très impressionnés par la chaleur qu'offrait la pièce. D'immenses fenêtres donnaient sur le vide de l'espace, chacune d'elles était encadrée de riches rideaux de velours rouges. Les tables ovales étaient recouvertes de grandes nappes blanches. Le principe était tout de même celui d'une cafétéria, les repas étaient servis dans des cabarets et les heures de repas étaient affichées sur le mur. Le reste du temps, un petit comptoir était ouvert où l'on pouvait prendre des petites collations. Le souper fut pris. Tchen les avait rejoins. Aurore de vit pas beaucoup de différence entre lui et Esteban, du moins, dans l'attitude. Pour le reste, elle trouva qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Cependant, elle pouvait deviner en lui la présence de Sally Po. Sally était déjà venue manger chez elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la femme. Mais tout ça, c'était avant...

La visite se poursuivit dans la partie résidence du vaisseau. Le vaisseau avait 4 étages. Les chambres étaient situées au 4ième. Cette partie du vaisseau était plus petite que les autres. Les jeunes avaient des chambres éloignées de celles des autres occupants du vaisseau. Le corridor était très petit et très long. Les chambres étaient bien. Un peu trop moderne au goût d'Aurore mais elle se garda bien de passer des commentaires. Ils choisirent chacun leur chambre et Aurore obtint la dernière chambre au fond du couloir. C'était la plus petite mais elle était située sur un coin du vaisseau et 2 murs au lieu de 1 étaient de vitre. Chacune des chambres avait une chambre de bain avec toilette et douche. 

Lorsque les chambres furent assignées, la visite se poursuivit vers les étages inférieurs. Les corridors étaient extrêmes mélangeant. Ils tournaient sans cesse dans toutes les directions. Aurore se demanda si elle finirait jamais par s'y retrouver. Au troisième étage il y avait les salles d'entraînement, le gymnase, la palestre, les laboratoires et, à la surprise générale, la salle de billard. Érick paru très heureux et cela fit sourire Charlton. Au deuxième étage, les jeunes retrouvèrent la cafétéria, la buanderie, l'infirmerie ainsi que toutes les salles de réunions. Le premier étage était en fait occupé par les réacteurs du vaisseau. La salle de contrôle se trouvait à l'avant du vaisseau et on pouvait y avoir accès par le deuxième et le troisième. On aurait dit un étage entre les deux autres. Elle était en fait séparer par le reste du vaisseau par un couloir vitré. À l'autre extrémité du vaisseau, il y avait les hangars. Ceux-ci étaient 4 étages de haut et chacun des étages donnait accès aux hangars. Ce fut le dernier endroit visité par les jeunes. En levant la tête, Aurore pu apercevoir l'entrée vitrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Toutes les navettes pour passager y étaient amarrées, celles pour le matériel étaient amarrées aux accès du hangar. Deux grandes portes donnaient accès à l'extérieur. En fait, entre l'extérieur et les hangars, il y avait une salle de transfert. Celle-ci avait été construite pour permettre aux Gundams de sortir sans dépressuriser le vaisseau au complet.

La visite se termina vers minuit et ils étaient tous épuisés. Charlton leur demanda de rejoindre leur quartier et de se reposer. Demain à 10h aurait lieu leur première réunion dans la salle 2-35.


	9. Chapitre 9: Les instruments de la libert...

Chapitre 9: Les instruments de la liberté.

Vaisseau Esperanza

Aurore n'avait pas dormir cette nuit-là. Elle était restée assise par terre, son dos appuyé sur le bord de son lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes, ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité qui l'entourait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait en sécurité depuis le jour de l'attentat et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Un à un, les visages des gens qui l'entouraient à présent se présentèrent dans sa tête. Érick, son ami de toujours, Isabelle, qui rougissait en l'apercevant, Charlton, le fils de celui qui avait entraîné son père à oublier son humanité, Tchen, qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, Esteban, le silencieux, l'indépendant, elle se demanda pourquoi il était devenu l'opposé de son père Quatre Winner, l'homme dont son propre père semblait envier la gentillesse et Alejandro dont le sourire lui faisait du bien. Il était une équipe maintenant, mais qu'elle genre d'équipe. Combien de temps pourraient-ils tenir? Érick et Esteban... Elle-même et Esteban... Ils devaient travailler ensemble. Elle serra plus fort ses jambes contre elle. Ils le devaient. Son père... sa mère... son frère.... _Je vous vengerai... je le jure..._ Vers 5h du matin, elle parvint à s'endormir.

~*~

Il avait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes sur la table.

"Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui pour vous parler de notre objectif, de notre mission."

Charlton ouvrit ses yeux et lentement fit le tour de la salle du regard. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une longue table ovale. Aurore, Érick et Isabelle s'étaient assis les trois un à côté de l'autre. Alejandro était entre Aurore et Esteban. Tchen se trouvait près d'Isabelle. 

"Je pense que nous avons tous le même objectif."

"En es-tu sûr?" Demanda Tchen.

Charlton se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. "Je ne peux pas dire que je connais tous votre motivation profonde pour cette mission; pour certains, c'est une revanche, pour d'autres, c'est la paix, pour d'autres, c'est la justice. Mais je sais une chose, nous avons tous le même but: Éliminer Schwarz. À ce nom, l'estomac de plusieurs d'entre eux se contracta. "L'important, et c'est ce dont nous devons parler aujourd'hui, c'est de la façon dont nous atteindrons notre objectif." Il se tue quelques temps pour laisser à tous le temps de bien comprendre chacun de ses mots. "Nous allons devoir travailler en équipe." Il regarda tour à tour Érick et Esteban." Vous avez tous des caractères forts, comme vos parents, mais vous devez faire un effort, c'est TRÈS important. L'unité fera notre force!"

Isabelle se mit à rigoler, elle avait l'impression que Charlton s'imaginait être un grand général. Il la regarda, offusqué. Elle cessa de rire immédiatement. "Désolée."

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il continua à parler. "Pour atteindre cet objectif nous allons avoir besoin d'armes." Il se leva brusquement et appuya sur un interrupteur. La salle fut plongé dans le noir et un écran descendit du plafond. Une seconde plus tard, l'image d'un Gundam que personne n'avait encore vu apparue. Il était noir et doré. Sa tête avait quelque chose de féminin qui frappa Aurore. Il était pour elle, elle le savait. En bas à droite, elle pu voir l'arme principale du Mobile suit; Une grande épée, du genre de celle que Quatre Winner avait, mais dont le bout était droit. Sur le bras gauche, il y avait un petit buster riffle, semblable à celui que son père avait sur Wing Zero. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Charlton la regardait en souriant.

"Et bien, je crois que tu as deviné Aurore, c'est le tien. Il s'appelle Solis."

"Ça veut dire "soleil" en latin... non?" 

"C'est exactement ça!" Charlton semblait ravi qu'Aurore connaisse la signification du terme. "Je l'ai choisi en pensant à toi, les couleurs, elles représentent le soleil et la nuit." Il se tourna vers l'écran et pointa l'épée. "L'épée sera ton arme la plus importante pour la courte portée, le buster riffle sera ton arme longue portée." Charlton appuya sur un bouton et l'image du Solis fut remplacée par celle d'un autre Gundam bleu marin avec de grandes ailes et une faux. "C'est le tien Érick. Il ressemble beaucoup à celui de ton père et nous avons pensé que tu voudrais être comme lui, le dieu de la mort."

"Vous avez bien deviné." Aurore se tourna pour regarder Érick. Son regard était dur, concentré. Duo Maxwell venait de reprendre vie.

"Il se nomme Deathangel, j'espère que ça te plait."

Érick acquiesça d'un geste de tête.

À nouveau, l'image du Gundam fut remplacée par un autre Gundam vert et jaune. Deux petits sabres laser en forme de couteau apparurent en bas à gauche. Alejandro compris que c'était son Gundam qu'on voyait. "Et comme nomme-t-il?" Demanda-t-il.

"Salvacìon. Il sera également équipé de plusieurs mitraillettes." 

Alejandro acquiesça.

Le quatrième Gundam qui apparu était rouge très foncé, presque bourgogne. Il était équipé d'un long fouet comme celui d'Epyon et d'une épée laser comme celle de Wing Zero. Charlton expliqua les différentes parties du Gundam puis donna son nom: Sahara.

Finalement, le dernier Gundam à être présenté fut celui de Tchen. Il était rouge, bleu et blanc. L'arme principale était un grand sabre en laser bleu. Tchen regarda Charlton.

"Il s'appellera Nakatu II."

Charlton sembla surpris. Lui qui avait pris la peine de trouver d'autres noms pour les Gundams.

"D'accord, si c'est ce que tu désires."

Tchen ne répondit pas et continua de regarder l'écran.

Charlton appuya à nouveau sur l'interrupteur. La lumière revint dans la salle et l'écran se replia au plafond.

Les jeunes avaient commencé à discuter, la majorité était enthousiasme à l'idée de piloter un Gundam.

"Ohhh, on se calme. Les gundams ne sont pas prêts." À ce mot, l'enthousiasme générale disparue. "Je ne veux pas faire le rabat-joie mais avant que vous les pilotiez, vous allez vous entraîner sérieusement. Dès demain, les entraînements physiques commenceront. Dans 5 mois, vous pourrez commencer à les piloter EN ESSAIS."

" 5 mois!" Érick semblait déçu. "Mais c'est bien trop long ça."

"Je serais seul juge du moment où vous serez apte à piloter ces trucs-là. Que cela soit bien clair." Il regarda durement Érick. "Ce n'est pas un jouet. C'est une arme!" Il se tourna vers Isabelle. "Isa est ma technicienne en chef, vous pourrez discuter avec elle et moi sur les adaptations possibles pour les Gundams. Tout doit passer par nous avant. Pas d'improvisation."

Il se rassit calmement et les regarda chacun leur tour. Il prit un air solennel que même Isabelle n'osa pas taquiner.

"Sachez que.. Je suis fier et honoré de travailler avec vous, peu importe l'issu de tout ça. Vous êtes les enfants des pilots et à travers vous viendra la sagesse de vos parents. Je vous en prie, faites-leur honneur."


	10. Chapitre 10: Le secret de Quatre Winner

Chapitre 10: Le secret de Quatre Winner

Prague

Il s'était levé de très mauvaise humeur et tous ses subalternes le fuyaient. Ils le connaissaient tous et savaient qu'il était préférable de rester loin de lui pendant ce temps. Malheureusement pour Forain et Gruant, ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau d'El General. Schwarz ne bougeait pas. Il était assis à son bureau et les regardait droit dans les yeux chacun leur tour. Forain sentit la sueur qui lui coulait dans le dos. Schwarz lui en voulait plus qu'à Gruant. C'était lui le responsable des colonies, lui qui devait savoir tout ce qui se passait partout dans l'espace. Et pourtant, il n'était pas en mesure de trouver une dizaine de jeunes d'à peine vingt ans. Il serra ses mais plus fort l'une dans l'autre, Schwarz venait d'arrêter son regard sur lui. Il tenta de garder le contact visuel le plus longtemps possible mais n'y arriva pas très longtemps. Les yeux gris d'El General étaient trop perçants. Il tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction de Gruant. Celui-ci se tenait droit, presque au garde-à-vous. Forain se demanda combien de temps il serait en mesure de garder cette posture. Il tenta à nouveau de regarder en face de lui, Schwarz était maintenant occupé à regarder Gruant qui ne cillait pas. Forain serra à nouveau ses mains. Il commençait à être vraiment tanné de ce petit jeu de regard mais n'osait pas commencer à parler le premier, cela signifiait qu'il serait le premier blâmé, et Schwarz avait l'habitude d'être plus dur avec le premier blâmé.

"J'attends des explications messieurs."

Gruant et Forain se regardèrent. Personne ne voulait commencer à expliquer pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réussi à capturer les jeunes. Gruant fit un signe de tête à Forain voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il devait commencer. Forain l'ignora.

"J'attends toujours!" La voix de Schwarz fut perçante et Gruant commença à parler.

"El Général, je vous prie de croire-"

"Je crois ce que je vois, Alter. Et d'après ce que je vois dans ce rapport," Il lança un rapport au visage de son subalterne. "vous ne les avez pas encore trouvés!"

"El Général, ils ont disparus. Mes troupes les cherchent dans tous les coins de toutes les colonies. Ces jeunes sont habiles et-"

"Taisez-vous! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos excuses! Et le fils du Chinois? Vous m'aviez dit l'avoir trouvé."

"Il n'était plus là lorsque nous sommes arrivés." Schwarz tourna sa tête vers Forain qui se senti défaillir.

"Je m'en fous! Trouvez-le!"

Gruant regarda Forain d'un mauvais œil. Il savait que Schwarz détestait lorsqu'on s'introduisait dans une conversation.

Schwarz les regarda longuement chacun leur tour. Son visage était rouge de colère mais il semblait faire des efforts fantastiques pour se calmer un peu. "La prochaine réunion générale sera dans 3 mois. Je les veux. Me comprenez-vous bien, messieurs?"

"Oui, El General!" Forain et Gruant le saluèrent en même temps et s'empressèrent de sortir du bureau.

Forain et Gruant ne se s'adressèrent pas la parole en sortant du bureau. Au pas de course, ils se dirigèrent vers le port de navettes. Gruant ruminait dans sa barbe. Ces enfants seraient sa risée s'il ne s'en débarrassait pas. Il passa nerveusement sa grosse main dans ses cheveux noirs remplis de gel et regarda son subalterne. Comment allait-il s'y prendre? El General ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Et Forain qui ne cessait de regarder ces photos avec du désir et une haine jamais vue dans ses yeux. Il avait jusqu'à la prochaine réunion générale, cela lui laissait plus de 4 mois. Il avait le temps de les trouver. 

Il tourna la tête vers le ciel gris pluvieux. Un sourire mauvais apparu au coin de bouche

__

J'arrive...

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Malgré le message peu subtil qu'avait lancé Charlton à Esteban et Érick, les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas faits pour travailler ensemble. Les entraînements physiques étaient commencés depuis 3 semaines et l'atmosphère ne s'améliorait pas. Les entraînements consistaient en périodes d'escrime, de karaté, de musculation, de course, de pilotage en simulateur et, à la grande joie générale, de basket ball. Le dernier entraînement était plus un jeu qui permettait aux jeunes de se détendre un peu et surtout, de travailler l'esprit d'équipe qui n'était vraiment pas fort.

Le premier accrochage sérieux entre Esteban et Érick avait eu lieu lors d'un entraînement de karaté. Esteban, au grand agacement d'Érick, était le meilleur de tous dans toutes les disciplines sauf dans celle de karaté où Érick et Tchen étaient les plus forts. La séance de karaté avait été extrêmement difficile et ils avaient tous été très heureux lorsque leur maître leur avait annoncé de la fin de la pratique. Le maître avait proposé un match entre Érick et Esteban. Aurore avait voulu s'objecter à cela mais les deux concernés avaient accepté aussitôt. Après plusieurs minutes, Érick était sortit vainqueur de la rencontre. Esteban avait fini la joute étendu sur le dos, le pied d'Érick sur la poitrine. Celui l'avait regardé en souriant d'une façon arrogante, puis, il avait tendu la main à Esteban pour lui offrir de l'aider à se relever. Esteban, insulté par l'attitude d'Érick avait repoussé violemment la main offerte et s'était levé brusquement. Aurore, choquée, s'était élancée vers Esteban et l'avait accroché lui demandant pour qui il se prenait. Esteban l'avait pris par les deux épaules puis avait approché son visage très près du sien. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux avant de lui dire tout bas et durement qu'elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Aurore était partie en le poussant vers le vestiaire des femmes et Érick s'était mis à l'engueuler de ne pas la toucher et qu'il ne savait pas vivre etc... Tchen était resté à l'écart de tout ça, ne sentant pas encore qu'il faisait partie du petit groupe avec qui il était. Seul Alejandro avait réussi à les séparer et malgré cela, Esteban était parti directement dans sa chambre sans leur adresser la parole. Érick était parti dans le vestiaire des hommes sans même accorder un regard à Alejandro. Celui-ci était resté seul avec Tchen qui, pour tout support, avait haussé les épaules et dit: "Ce n'est pas une équipe." Il n'avait rien ajouté puis était parti sans un bruit.

Alejandro avait erré dans les corridors du vaisseau pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait été voir les Gundams et avait été impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle ils se construisaient. Charlton et Isabelle étaient vraiment de très bons ingénieurs. Isabelle l'avait questionné sur la scène de l'entraînement mais Alejandro avait préféré ne pas en parler. Il ne sentait pas très confortable dans tout cela. Il était l'ami d'Esteban et avait compris la réaction de celui-ci face à Érick. Il ne voulait pas dire tout cela à Isabelle, elle aimait Érick, du moins, elle était intéressée par celui-ci, il ne se sentait pas le cœur de rabaisser ou de critiquer Érick devant elle. Son errance l'avait aussi amené vers le poste de commandement. La pièce était relativement grande et une foule de jeunes techniciens s'y trouvaient en permanence. La plupart semblaient éviter de parler aux enfants des pilots. Ils semblaient les considérer comme sacrés. Alejandro cherchait à tout prix à éviter cela et engagea de courtes conversations avec certains d'entre-eux. Malgré cela, ils semblaient toujours y avoir une certaine gêne envers lui. Alejandro avait décidé de parler de cela à Charlton à la prochaine réunion. Il avait continué sa visite au troisième étage. C'était drôle de voir les salles d'entraînement vides. Il était tellement habitué d'y être avec les autres. Il allait passer devant la palestre lorsqu'un bruit sourd l'attira à l'intérieur. Sans bruit, il était entré et s'était posté dans un coin.

Il ne savait pas qu'Aurore avait un véritable tallent pour ce sport. Elle était sur la poutre en Léotard noir, un bandage autour de sa cheville droite. Son visage semblait extrêmement concentré. Elle pointa gracieusement ses mains vers l'avant et son pied droit vers l'arrière. Soudainement, elle pointa ses bras vers le haut, se donna un élan et fit deux roulades vers en arrière avant d'en faire une dans vide et d'atterrir gracieusement sur le sol, les bras tendus vers l'arrière. Elle ne souriait pas. Alejandro applaudit doucement et Aurore se retourna brusquement vers lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. Il cessa d'applaudir et alla la rejoindre en souriant.

"Tu es vraiment très bonne, ça fait longtemps que tu fais de la gymnastique?"

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?" Le ton de sa voix était craintif.

Il sourit à nouveau. "Je n'ai vu que ta finale. Je m'excuse si j'ai vu quelque chose que je ne devais pas..."

Aurore se détendit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'aurait pas aimé ça qu'il soit là tout le temps. Sa routine servait à la calmer, mais pour cela, elle devait être seule. Elle lui sourit à son tour.

"Non, non, c'est correct. Je.... en tout cas. Merci pour le compliment, c'est gentil." 

Alejandro lui indiqua le banc qui était au fond de la salle et elle accepta son invitation. Elle s'assit sur le sol alors qu'il s'assoyait sur le banc.

Il la regarda un instant avant de lui parler. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre cette fille. Elle changeait tout le temps et semblait toujours vouloir repousser les gens. Elle le fascinait.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit depuis quand tu pratiques la gymnastique."

Elle parue gênée. "Depuis que je suis très petite... j'ai....je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me vanter..."

Elle tourna la tête pour éviter son regard, pourquoi lui dire cela, il s'en fichait royalement. "De toutes façons, ça ne t'intéresserait pas."

"Ce n'est pas vrai." La réplique avait été raide et Aurore avait tourné la tête, surprise. J'aimais Alejandro n'avait été dur. "Si je t'ai posé la question, c'est parce que ça m'intéresse." Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle ne peut s'empêche de lui trouver quelque chose de spécial. Elle sourit.

"J'ai gagné la compétition internationale l'année passée." Alejandro afficha le plus grand sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. 

"Ce n'était pas trop difficile?"

Elle se sentie rougir comme une petite fille. "Non." Elle se tourna et appuya son dos sur le banc et regarda devant elle. Il l'a mettait à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux et parla.

"J'avais 5 ans la première fois que je suis montée sur une poutre. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. Ma mère disait que je tenais ça de mon père." Elle se tue quelques secondes. Les souvenirs étaient encore douloureux. "Ma mère voulait que je fasse du ballet, mais lorsqu'elle m'a trouvé perchée sur la poutre entrain de faire une roulade, elle a accepté que je fasse de la gym. J'aimais ça, ça me calmait. Mon père aimait ça venir me voir. Il disait que j'avais la grâce de ma mère. Mon frère..." Elle avala péniblement sa salive. "Mon frère était bon en équitation, je ne l'étais pas. Ma mère pensait que j'étais un cas désespéré. En fait, je me débrouillais en équitation mais je n'aimais pas ça et si j'avais performé, je pense qu'elle m'aurait obligée à continuer. Elle était comme ça ma mère. C'était une bonne femme, une femme fière..." Elle se tue et ramena ses jambes vers elle. Alejandro le remarqua.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le sol, lui aussi, le dos appuyé sur le banc. Comme elle il regardait en avant. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

"Je t'ai menti l'autre fois."

Aurore tourna la tête et le regarda surpris. "Que veux-tu dire?"

Il ne la regardait pas. Il n'était pas capable de tourner la tête. "Je sais pourquoi mon père ne parlait pas à Quatre Winner."

Aurore approcha sa main près de l'épaule d'Alejandro mais la retira aussitôt. "Ne m'en parle pas, tu vas regretter de me l'avoir dit, Alejandro."

Il la regarda surpris à son tour. Depuis leur arrivée sur le vaisseau, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son nom. Il se mit à parler, la voix basse. Aurore n'eut pas le cœur de l'arrêter. En fait, elle voulait l'écouter.

"Mon père ne savait pas que j'étais au courant de tout ça. J'avais surpris la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Winner avant qu'ils cessent de se parler pendant des années." Il tourna à nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. "Catherine Bloom est morte parce que Quatre Winner a _insisté_ pour que son enfant soit _naturel_. Elle est morte en couche."

Aurore senti Alejandro frissonner. "Mon père disait que c'était cela qui avait tué sa sœur. Winner savait à qu'elle point cela était dangereux et il n'a rien fait pour empêcher Catherine."

"Ta tante devait savoir comment ça devait être dangereux, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit... ou fait?"

Alejandro sourit légèrement. "L'Amour... elle aimait Winner comme une folle."

"Et pourquoi ton père n'a-t-il rien fait, lui?"

"Il a essayé. Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle voulait plaire à Winner qui était riche, beau, intelligent, gentil etc..." 

Aurore accota son menton sur ses genoux. "J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à croire que Winner aurait fait quelque chose dans le genre. Il était tellement... doux. Mon père l'aimait beaucoup."

"Il l'était. Winner était l'homme le plus gentil que mon père connaissait. Il aimait sa femme et voulait un enfant qui serait vraiment le leur, pas un modifié. Et pourtant... il savait que dans sa famille les grossesses naturelles étaient toutes des échecs. C'est drôle, "Il sourit à nouveau. "Quatre Winner était presque parfait génétiquement mais il ne pouvait avoir d'enfants naturellement... c'est ironique."

Aurore ne répondit pas. Elle avait serré ses bras plus fort autours des ses jambes. Elle comprenait. Esteban qui détestait son père. La tristesse constante de Quatre Winner. Son père qui ne lui avait rien dit... il devait savoir... il ne donnait pas la position d'Esteban à son père parce qu'il croyait que Quatre avait besoin d'une leçon. Tout ça, c'était trop horrible. Et ses parents, avaient-ils des histoires cachées? Et quoi maintenant? Il devait faire équipe? Mais comment? Schwarz, l'attentat, la mort de son frère. Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter tout ça!

Elle sentie une main lui toucher l'épaule mais elle la repoussa brusquement et se leva d'un bond.

"Ne me touche pas!"

Alejandro s'était levé également et la regardait tristement. Elle fuyait son regard. "Aurore, si j'ai dit quelque chose..."

"Je t'en prie.... laisse moi!" Elle le poussa et se mit à courir vers la sortie de la palestre. À la porte, elle fonça brusquement dans une personne et se retrouva sur le sol le coude en sang. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard dur d'Esteban. Elle tourna la tête, se releva rapidement et sans s'excuser, s'enfuit à travers les corridors du vaisseau.

"Aurore!" Alejandro était arrivé à la porte une fraction de seconde après elle et ne trouva qu'Esteban qui le regardait.

"Tu espérais quoi avec ce que tu viens de lui dire?" Alejandro regarda son cousin mal à l'aise. Celui-ci avait tout entendu. "Je crois que nous devons parler tous les deux."


	11. Chapitre 11: Lumière gardée secrète

Chapitre 11: Lumière gardée secrète

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Érick regardait l'espace par les vitres de sa chambre. Il se sentait bizarre depuis qu'il était arrivé sur ce vaisseau. Il aimait ça, c'était confortable, sécurisant mais en même temps, il ne s'y sentait pas bien. Aurore était étrange depuis quelques temps. Elle évitait tout le monde, même lui, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La scène du Karaté n'avait pas été très jolie mais tout de même, cela ne pouvait pas l'avoir affectée à ce point. Et il n'y avait pas juste ça! Esteban... Il le détestait. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire équipe avec lui? Juste pour l'énerver encore plus, il était meilleur que lui dans la plupart des disciplines d'entraînement. Esteban avait un calme et une rapidité d'exécution qu'il n'était pas capable d'atteindre. Seule Aurore, à sa grande surprise, semblait être capable de lui tenir tête. Aurore était moins dure avec Esteban et cela énervait Érick au plus haut point. Elle était supposée être de son côté, et non celui d'Esteban... en fait, elle n'était pas du côté d'Esteban... elle était moins.... moins... il ne savait pas au juste. Aurore était peut-être compliquée pour lui. Et Esteban, il le détestait. Du poing, il frappa la vitre. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils étaient les enfants des pilots, ceux qui avaient une chance de sauver la terre de la dictature de Schwarz et il ne se sentait pas capable de travailler avec le fils de Quatre Winner. Y avait-il eu autant de discorde entre leurs parents la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus? Son père ne lui en avait pas beaucoup parlé. Il parlait souvent des exploits qu'il avait accomplis mais jamais il ne parlait comment il s'était senti lors de ses missions. Il le comprenait un peu. Comment pouvait-on dire à son fils les sentiments qu'on avait ressentis lorsqu'on venait de tuer 500 personnes? Il se sentait triste pour son père. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir cela. Et lui, comment se sentirait-il lorsqu'il devrait faire feu sur une autre personne? Il ferma ses yeux.

Se retournant, il se dirigea vers son lit. Voilà plus de 7 semaines qu'ils se trouvaient à bord de l'Esperanza et Charlton ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser le quitter avant longtemps. Il n'avait pas réussi à rien trouver pour décorer sa chambre. Elle était aussi nue que lorsqu'il s'y était installé la première fois. Il s'assit sur le lit et s'installa le dos contre le mur. Le lit était confortable, c'était au moins ça. Il plaça son oreiller sur ses reins pour être plus confortable et regarda devant lui. Demain matin, il avait un entraînement de pilotage. Ceux-ci demandaient énormément d'énergie. Il serait préférable s'il pouvait dormir mais il ne pouvait pas. 

Tout cela servirait-il à quelque chose? 

Comment allait-il se sentir lorsque tout cela serait terminé?

Serait-il toujours en vie?

Il prit son oreiller et la lança sur le mur en face. Pourquoi? Ils n'avaient rien fait!

"Nous n'avons rien fait!"

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et Érick tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la porte.

"Vous ne savez pas qu'on cogne avant d'entrer! Oh! Isa... je ne savais pas que c'était toi."

Isabelle sourit gentiment et vint s'asseoir sur le bout du lit d'Érick. "Contrarié?"

Érick regarda Isabelle durement. "Je ne suis vraiment pas en état pour faire rire de moi, Isa."

Elle sourit à nouveau, se leva et alla chercher l'oreiller qu'avait lancée Érick sur le mur. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le força à se redresser pour replacer l'oreiller derrière ses reins. Érick sentit les cheveux soyeux d'Isabelle lui chatouiller le nez et éternua. Elle rit et voulu retourner vers le bout du lit mais il attrapa son bras et Isabelle s'immobilisa près de lui. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de les briser, il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bleutés.

"Ils sont tellement doux...ils... ils ressemblent à ceux de ma mère."

Isabelle regarda Érick. Son visage était triste, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle s'assit et lui prit la main. "Érick...est-ce que ça va?"

Érick laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. "...non..."

Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se rapprocher du sien et ses petits bras l'entourer. Elle appuya la tête du jeune homme contre sa joue et serra les bras plus fort. Instinctivement, il l'entoura également et la serra contre lui. Elle sentait tellement bon.

"Laisse-toi aller.... je suis là."

Il mit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Chuuut...."

Elle sentie qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, comme un petit enfant qui s'était retenu pendant des heures. Elle le serra plus fort et ne cessa du lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle était là pour lui.

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Ils se regardaient. Les yeux se plissèrent en même temps et l'un d'eux fonça sur l'autre, sa lame directement pointé sur son cœur. L'autre pivota rapidement laissant passer la lame qui effrita son chandail. Avec son bras droit, il força l'adversaire à poursuivre son élan en même temps qu'il lui tordait le poignet pour lui faire lâcher l'épée. L'attaquant ne cria pas mais lâcha la lame. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il senti la lame de l'autre sous sa gorge. Il sourit et se tourna vers l'autre.

"Tu gagnes encore Esteban. Je ne serais jamais capable de te battre."

Esteban esquiva un sourire, se pencha et ramassa la lame sur le sol pour la tendre à son ami.

"Une autre partie?"

Alejandro pris la lame et replaça sa visière qui s'était déplacée pendant sa charge. "Pas de problème." Il retourna se positionner sur sa ligne à environ 6 m d'Esteban et place la lame verticalement devant son visage, signe du début du combat. Foutant la lame, les deux jeunes hommes se replacèrent en position d'attaque.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle que Tchen ai donné le nom de Nakatu II? Je pensais qu'il aurait voulu faire une séparation d'avec son père."

Esteban sourit, il savait qu'Alejandro aimait parler pendant les combats. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses avantages, il pouvait se battre et se concentrer sur une conversation en même temps. Esteban était meilleur dans les combats silencieux. "Non, ça ne m'étonne pas, il est comme ça." En disant son dernier mot, il chargea avec sa lame le bras droit d'Alejandro que celui-ci bloqua avec la sienne. 

"Si tu le dis." Alejandro bloqua la nouvelle attaque d'Esteban vers le bas. "Les Gundams avancent bien. J'ai hâte d'essayer le mien."

Les deux hommes avaient arrêté de bouger et se regardaient maintenant, toujours prêts. "Oui, moi aussi, mais Charlton dit qu'on a encore beaucoup d'entraînement à faire." Ce fut à son tour de bloquer l'attaque d'Alejandro qui était dirigée vers son visage. 

"Je n'en doute pas." Répondit Alejandro attaquant à son tour le bras droit d'Esteban. "Aurore a demandé à Charlton quelques modifications pour son Gundam. Je pense lui en demander moi aussi." Esteban ne répondit rien et attaque furieusement trois fois Alejandro qui bloqua chacune des attaques avec agilité malgré la force d'Esteban.

Celui-ci se calma de nouveau et regarda Alejandro dans les yeux. "Elle te plaît. N'est-ce pas?"

Alejandro sembla surpris par la question d'Esteban mais tenta de ne pas le monter en l'attaquant à la jambe. " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Esteban ne chercha pas à questionner Alejandro plus longuement. Il voulut l'attaquer par la gauche mais Alejandro l'esquiva de justesse et lui pointa la lame juste sous le menton. Esteban s'immobilisa et les deux jeunes hommes enlevèrent leur visières. Alejandro regarda durement Esteban.

"J'ai gagné."

"Je sais."

Alejandro le salua rapidement et sorti de la salle. Esteban le regarda partir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas content qu'Alejandro lui confirme, même s'il avait dit le contraire, qu'Aurore lui plaisait?

*****

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Charlton regarda à travers la vitre du poste de pilotage. Le poste était grand et pouvait occuper plus d'une dizaine de personnes lorsque le vaisseau était en mouvement. Pour l'instant, c'était plutôt calme. Seul les techniciens de maintenance étaient présents. Plusieurs s'étaient plaint du manque de communication avec les jeunes. Ils étaient distants et ne parlaient qu'entre eux. Ça, c'était avant. Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis l'arrivée des jeunes sur le vaisseau. Combien de temps? Neuf semaines et 3 jours pour être exact. Les entraînements étaient sur la bonne voie. Charlton sourit. Oui, vraiment, c'était un succès. Les jeunes avaient dépassé ses espérances. Ils montraient une endurance et un talent hors de l'ordinaire. Il n'était pas les enfants de pilotes pour rien. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait retrouvé, parmi les travaux de son père, les programmes d'entraînement pour Heero Yuy. Il les avait passablement modifiés et surtout, ajouté des moments de relaxation. Sont but était de faire des pilotes, pas des machines. Il avait parfois de la difficulté à comprendre comment son père avait pu être aussi dur avec un enfant de 6 ans. Sa seule crainte était que sa tolérance nuise aux jeunes. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas faire comme son père, n'avait-il pas réussi? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas comme ça.

"Commandant, Molière nous a envoyé son rapport. Le voulez-vous?" Charlton se retourna pour regarder sa jeune assistante et sourit malgré lui. "Qu'y a-t-il, commandant?" La jeune femme leva le sourcil.

"Rien Alice, seulement, Molière écrivait des comédies... et maintenant, c'est un informateur qui écrit des rapports secrets, je trouve ça drôle."

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc. "C'est vous qui être drôle, commandant." Elle se retourna en faisant voler ses cheveux roux derrière elle. "Je vais aller chercher le rapport et je vous l'amène."

"Merci, Alice."

Charlton resta à regarder dans la direction où était partie Alice pendant un moment puis il se retourna vers la vitre. Décidément, c'est vrai que ça allait mieux dans le vaisseau. Les jeunes s'étaient graduellement ouverts aux autres membres de l'équipage, peut-être sauf Tchen. Mais bon, Tchen restait distant avec tous alors... il ne pouvait pas vraiment quelque chose dans son cas. Décidément, cette lignée serait toujours indépendante. La relation entre Esteban et Érick ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée mais Aurore avait réussi à calmer les deux sans s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, ils se toléraient. Dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent pas mieux, ils auraient fait une des meilleures équipes. Charlton soupira. Il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Il pensa à Isabelle. Elle semblait enfin revenir à la vie... et Érick y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il était devenu évident que les deux jeunes se plaisaient. Charlton ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Érick lors d'une mission? Que deviendrait Isabelle? Elle était essentielle à la création des Gundams. Grâce à elle, tout serait prêt dans quelques semaines tout au plus. Quelques-uns uns des jeunes avaient demandé des modifications sur leur machine. La plupart avaient été possibles. Charlton avait d'ailleurs été impressionné par ses demandes, pour des jeunes qui n'avaient jamais vu des Gundams, ils semblaient bien comprendre leur fonctionnement et leur but.

Il pensa ensuite à Aurore. Elle s'était, contrairement aux autres, détachée durant les dernières semaines. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Alejandro semblait intéressé par elle et elle semblait l'apprécier également mais quelque chose empêchait les jeunes d'être complètement à l'aise. Il avait vu, malgré lui, une de leur rencontre lorsqu'ils se croyaient seuls à la cafétéria. Leur relation était distante mais en même temps proche. Alejandro, après quelques temps de silence, avait mis sa main sur celle d'Aurore. Aurore avait délicatement retiré sa main en s'excusant. Alejandro n'avait pas insisté et ils avaient continué à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi Aurore avait-elle retirée sa main? C'est ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle le regardait souvent lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Bah, cela ne voulait rien dire, elle regardait bien Esteban et il était sûr que la jeune fille ne ressentait rien pour lui!

Il soupirait à nouveau lorsque Alice lui pinça le bras. "Commandant! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi?!"

Charlton se retourna brusquement. "Alice!" Il regarda le document qu'elle lui tendait. "Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?"

Alice sourit. Elle avait vraiment un air mignon avec ses petites taches de rousseurs sur le visage. "Au moins dix bonnes minutes!" Elle rit. "Non, je blague. J'ai dû vous appeler deux fois. Vous étiez encore dans la lune. Vous qui venez de l'espace, vous devez savoir qu'en fait, ce n'est pas très beau là-bas."

Ce fut au tour de Charlton de rire. Il prit le document des mains de la jeune fille et la poussa vers l'extérieur du poste de pilotage. Les techniciens de maintenance se mirent à rire également. 

"Et bien commandant, elle vous parle la petite!"

"Ah! Ah! Bien dit, Alice!"

"Commandant, ne la laissez pas faire!"

Charlton se retourna vers ceux qui avaient passé des commentaires et tenta de prendre un air sévère mais cela ne fit que faire rire les autres de plus belle.

Un des techniciens affectés aux communications se leva et se mit à rire. "N'essayez pas, commandant. On vous connaît trop!" 

Charlton décida d'abandonner la partie et commença à lire le rapport.

************************************************************************

Troisième rapport

Top Secret

De: James Molière À: Charlton J.

Situation sur Terre plutôt instable. L'Ordre a pris le contrôle de la plupart des continents. Autorité par la peur mais les gens semblent essayer de tenir tête. 

Camps de concentration commencés. Pour l'instant, pas trop de morts. La plupart décédés de maladies et de manque de traitements. Camps très difficiles, servent à construire des Mobile suits. 

Les principaux sont en Amérique, près de New York et en Europe, près de Paris. Les autres sont plus petits mais souvent plus difficiles.

Attentat contre Don Holberg manqué. Ceux qui ont commis l'attentat ont réussi à se sauver. Crois que l'attentat a été commis par la force de résistance qui s'est créée en Amérique. Chef inconnue. Appelée Baronne par ceux qui m'en ont parlé. 

Sur Terre, les nouvelles disent que les Colonies tombent les unes après les autres sous le contrôle de l'Ordre, ce qui fait perdre espoir aux gens. Ici, les recherches ne sont pas vraiment sur les jeunes mais plutôt sur la force de résistance. Nom de cette résistance: Utopia.

Attends nouvelle instruction.

Fin

************************************************************************

Charlton déposa le rapport. Une force de résistance! Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Il devait faire équipe avec eux. Pourvu que leur chef le désire... Il décida de ne pas parler de tout cela aux jeunes. Ils en avaient déjà assez sur les épaules, pas besoin de savoir que les camps de concentration étaient vraiment commencés. L'Ordre prenait le contrôle des colonies... Il rit. Dans quelques semaines, les jeunes seraient prêts pour leur première mission. Il le savait. Leur capacité à appendre était incroyable. Il savait que son père n'avait pas trop touché à la physiologie de Heero Yuy mais il savait aussi qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Il ne savait malheureusement pas quoi. Il aurait pu l'utiliser pour préparer les jeunes. Il se dit que de toutes façons, les jeunes performaient bien alors ils devaient avoir hérité de ce changement. Mais alors... s'ils avaient hérité... c'est que son père avait joué avec le code génétique!! Il serra le poing et murmura: "Mon dieu, papa, que leur as-tu fait?"


	12. Chapitre 12: Préparations

****

Chapitre 12: Préparations

Vaisseau l'Esperenza

"Aurore! Allez dépêche-toi!" Érick frappa à nouveau sur la porte de la chambre d'Aurore. Elle était à nouveau en retard pour la réunion. Les femmes, ont doit toujours les attendre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Érick fit un saut. "C'est sexiste ce que tu viens de dire!"

"Oups, je ne pensais pas avoir dit cela tout haut. Hé!" Il regarda Aurore avec un grand sourire. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval habituelle. Elle semblait avoir perdue un peu de poids et Érick se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Bah, avec l'entraînement qu'ils suivaient, lui aussi avait perdu du poids. Il se tourna brusquement et pris la direction des ascenseurs. Aurore le suivit en replaçant sa chemise qui était restée pris dans son pantalon. "Tu es toujours en retard." Lui dit-il. "Charlton ne va se tanner."

"Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher Isabelle au lieu de m'attendre. Je parie qu'elle en serait très heureuse." Érick pénétra dans l'ascenseur et lorsque Aurore vit son visage, elle put voir ses joues rosis. 

"Ah! Ah! Je savais! Elle te plaît vraiment?"

Érick regarda attentivement le contrôle de l'ascenseur et Aurore lui tira la manche. "Aller, dis-moi!"

Il agita son bras comme agacé. "Oui, oui... elle me plaît. Tu n'es pas obligé de le crier sur le toit!"

Aurore sauta sur place. "Je savais!! Tu l'as embrassée?" Érick se tourna vers elle, choqué.

"Non! Et cela ne te regarde pas. Et toi? Alejandro est toujours après toi."

Aurore tourna le regard. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Alejandro est mon ami, c'est tout."

"Ne fais pas l'innocente, c'est évident qu'il est en amour avec toi."

Aurore le regarda, elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur. "Ne va pas parler de ça à personne. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'entends!"

Érick paru surpris. "Bon, bon d'accord, tu n'es pas intéressée. De toutes façons, Charlton a dit qu'on avait une grosse réunion aujourd'hui. Penses-tu qu'il va nous donner notre première mission? Ça fait 5 semaines que nous travaillons avec les Gundams. J'ai hâte de commencer."

Aurore regarda la porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait. "Je comprends ce que tu veux dire."

~*~

Colonie L2-Y67000

Partout. Il en avait mis partout. Les visages des jeunes étaient partout à travers les colonies. Il allait les trouver, il le fallait. Seulement, ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Les premières photos qu'il avait mises avaient été déchirées par les gens des colonies. Ils supportaient ces bâtards! Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il avait fait remettre des photos partout et avait averti que quiconque serait pris à toucher les photos seraient passibles de mort. L'avertissement semblait avoir fonctionné mais les affiches seraient-elles efficaces? Personne ne semblait vouloir nuire aux jeunes.

Forain regarda une à une les affiches. Certaines étaient plus réussies que d'autres. Il regarda longuement celle d'Esteban. L'héritier de Winner. Cet enfant c'était sauvé de chez lui abandonnant son père et sa fortune. Aurait-il, lui, été capable de faire ça? Abandonner son futur pour des idées? Il rit. Jamais. Il aurait pris l'argent en faisant le beau et après aurait fait à sa tête. Esteban Winner était trop honnête. Il détestait les gens trop honnêtes. Où était Winner maintenant, il ne savait pas. Lui, Chang et Barton étaient disparus en même temps que Yuy et Maxwell. La fille de Marquise ou devait-il dire Peacecraft, avait disparue également. Ses contacts lui avaient dit l'avoir vue partir avec un grand homme mais n'avaient pas pu en dire plus. Il avait pris une navette et les agents de Forain avaient perdu leur trace. Chang lui avait filé entre les doigts, il s'en voulait encore. Pourquoi avait-il attendu une journée de plus avant d'aller le chercher? Parce que Gruant voulait le garder à sa disposition. C'était de sa faute s'il avait manqué Chang. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à prendre le blâme. Il prit la photo d'Aurore et regarda la jeune fille longuement. Qu'avait-elle de spécial? Il ne savait pas. Doucement, avec son pouce, il fit le contour de son visage. Elle l'énervait! Il lança la photo au fond de la pièce. Il devait se concentrer. 

Il regarda les rapports qui l'entouraient. Le contrôle des colonies ne semblait pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraisse. Gruant devait l'aider mais cela ne semblait pas changer beaucoup de chose. Les jeunes étaient introuvables. Il ne savait même plus où regarder. Il devait les trouver à tous prix. Schwarz commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il n'avait pas dit à Schwarz que des photos avaient été détruites. Il n'avait pas envie de finir sa vie dans les camps de concentration. Schwarz semblait de plus en plus nerveux malgré le fait qu'il disait prendre de plus en plus de contrôle. Le groupe rebelle sur Terre l'énervait plus qu'il n'osait le dire. L'attaque d'Holberg qui s'était passé à la sortie de son appartement avait tendu les Dons et le chef. Il était content d'être loin de tout ça. Il en avait assez avec les colonies. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdrent, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient les plus forts, ils seraient les victorieux!

Forain se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre qui avait une vue sur la ville. Son bureau était situé dans les anciens appartements présidentiels de la colonie. Il avait tout de même choisi. Gruant avait réservé la plus belle salle pour lui mais avait accordé à Forain n'importe quelle autre pièce. Il avait choisi celle qui se situait directement sous celle de Gruant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Gruant même si elle était plus petite. La pièce était très moderne et comportait une salle d'eau et une mini salle de réception qui donnait accès au bureau vitré. Les meubles étaient de bois d'Ébène et semblaient très dispendieux. Forain se sentait bien ici. Il se sentait le maître. 

Il regarda par la fenêtre. La ville était calme. Il n'aimait pas ça. Forain était Français. Il aimait lorsqu'on bougeait. Mais... il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire l'ordre avant de pouvoir permettre le retour à la normale. Tout de même, il avait permis au bar de réouvrir. Les tensions dans les colonies étaient rendues trop grandes. Cela a permis aux jeunes de se calmer un peu.

Il se retourna pour regarder les photos qu'il avait éparpillées sur son bureau. Ces maudits jeunes. Où étaient-ils?

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperenza

Charlton était au bout de la salle de réunion. Aurore le trouvait bizarre. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis leur dernière réunion? Au moins 4 semaines. Au début, ils avaient beaucoup de réunions, puis elles s'étaient espacées et maintenant, il n'y en avait presque plus. Cependant, au regard de Charlton, aux creux que formait son visage par la concentration, elle savait que cela voulait dire que les réunions reviendraient au programme. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner avec les Gundams. Au début, l'entraînement était extrêmement difficile mais maintenant, elle pouvait dire qu'elle commençait à avoir le contrôle sur sa machine. Le Solis, elle le trouvait tellement beau, mais en même temps il était impressionnant et apeurant. Ferait-elle le même effet que son père avait fait sur les gens la première fois qu'ils avaient vu un Gundam? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle regarda Charlton s'avancer vers la table les bras croisés. Il regarda attentivement chacun des gens comme s'il les jugeait dans sa tête. Elle ne tourna pas le regard lorsque celui de Charlton se fixa sur le sien. Érick avait dit que Charlton allait probablement leur annoncer une première mission. En feraient-ils tous partie? Elle n'en était pas sûre. C'était peut-être ça que décidait Charlton dans sa tête. Non, Charlton était toujours un homme préparé. Elle avait appris à le connaître pendant son long séjour sur l'Esperanza. Charlton pouvait changer d'attitude extrêmement rapidement. Il pouvait être entrain de conter une blague et deux secondes plus tard être entrain de donner des ordres avec un air sérieux. Il était toujours prêt. Alors, présentement il ne décidait rien, il ne faisait que les observer. Mais pourquoi était-il si concentré?

Charlton appuya ses mains sur la table. "Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui n'étaient pas en retard." Il regarda durement Aurore et Érick qui se sentirent tout petits dans leur siège. "La ponctualité, c'est extrêmement important, pas seulement pour les missions. J'espère que les principaux concernés s'en souviendront..." Il regarda à nouveau Érick et Aurore puis retourna son attention sur la table en général. "Je dois d'abord commencer la réunion, la première depuis 4 semaines et 3 jours exactement, donc, je disais, je dois commencer la réunion par vous dire que je suis extrêmement impressionné par vos progrès. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous atteindriez ce niveau de contrôle sur les Gundams aussi rapidement. Vos parents seraient fiers de vous." Il regarda chacun des jeunes et vit plusieurs visages se voiler. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû parler de leur parents? Il tenta de se rependre. "Comme je disais, vos progrès sont excellents et je pense que plusieurs, presque tous en fait, sont prêts pour leur première mission." À ce moment, quelques murmures se firent entendre et Charlton dû taper sur la table pour retrouver le silence. "Oui, une mission, vous avez bien entendu. Mais comprenez, je n'enverrai pas tout le monde dans cette mission parce que je dois d'abord trouver avec qui vous être le mieux adaptés pour travailler. Certains sont excellents mais ne pourraient pas travailler ensemble." Il regarda Érick et Esteban rapidement. "Du moins, pour le moment, espérons que cela changera rapidement." Il se retourna et attrapa le contrôle du projecteur. Les lumières se fermèrent et une image apparue à l'écran. Charlton se retourna vers la table pour regarder Alejandro. À son expression, il avait reconnu l'endroit. "Oui Alejandro, c'est bien la base sur L3 que tu as espionnée avant d'aller rejoindre Érick et les autres sur L9."

"C'est là notre première mission?" Demanda Alejandro.

"Oui, cette base n'est pas une des plus grosses n'y une des plus importantes mais je pense que c'est un bon début."

"Qui fera partie de la mission?" Demande Tchen.

Charlton lui sourit. "Je sais que c'est ce dont vous voulez tous que je parle mais avant de nommer quiconque, je veux que vous compreniez que ceux qui ont été choisis ne sont pas meilleurs que les autres. Vous avez tous vos forces et vos faiblesses. Je ne veux pas de jalousie, pas de chicane. Les autres auront leur chance. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?"

Il regarda tour à tour les jeunes et chacun lui fit signe qu'il avait compris.

"Bien, alors, je vais continuer. Ceux qui feront partie de cette mission seront: Aurore, Alejandro et Esteban." Il vit les trois visages se tourner brusquement vers lui. "Vous avez été choisi parce que je pense que vous pouvez travailler ensemble. Je veux l'essayer. Esteban est le plus fort physiquement, je dirais celui qui a le plus de résistance. Je pense donc qu'il peut aider les autres en cas de problèmes. Aurore est la plus rapide et Alejandro est celui qui connaît les lieux." Il vit par l'expression d'Érick et de Tchen qu'il devait également leur dire leur point fort. Ce n'était pas le temps de faire de la jalousie entre les jeunes. "Érick, tu es le meilleur dans la défense. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre que je te dise ça mais je considère la défense comme quelque chose de très important. Tu seras celui qui assurera la retraite dans les autres missions, importance capitale!" Il vu que le commentaire plu à Érick et se tourna vers Tchen. "Tu es le meilleur en Karaté, tu dois tenir ça de ton père, tu as donc des mouvements qui te permettrent de bien te battre dans les batailles. Qu'en-t-a Alejandro, ce n'est pas seulement sa connaissance des lieux qui font de lui mon choix pour cette mission. Alejandro viendra toujours aider lorsque les autres seront d'en de mauvaises situations. Je pense à lui comme l'ange-gardien de votre équipe. Certains d'entre-vous pourraient être "emportés" par vos batailles et peut-être oublier les autres. Alejandro, j'ai confiance qu'il ne le fera jamais. " Voyant que tous étaient satisfaits, il se tourna vers l'écran. "Je vais maintenant expliquer votre mission. Selon les informations que m'avaient données Alejandro, au Nord, nous retrouvons les hangars des Mobile Suits, au Sud, les hangars de ravitaillements, à l'Est, le quartier général et à l'Ouest, les dortoirs." Il pointa les différents endroits sur la carte. La mission est de détruire la base; le classique. MAIS, ne tuez pas les hommes sauf pour vous défendre. L'important, c'est de détruire les ressources matériels. Voilà pourquoi personne n'attaquera les dortoirs. Je ne veux pas vous transformer en assassins, que cela soit bien clair." Après s'être assuré que tous l'avait bien écouté, il continua. "Donc, Esteban, tu t'occuperas du Nord, Alejandro, de l'Est et finalement Aurore, du Sud. Les Gundams seront équipés du système anti-détection, comme l'était le DeathScythe. Le voyage entre la colonie et le vaisseau prendra 30 minutes. Vous ferez les dernières préparations pendant ce temps. Vos Gundams seront remorqués à l'aller comme au retour par un de nos vaisseaux auxiliaires. Vous devriez, en théorie, devoir faire face à 30 Mobile suits chacun. Vous devriez être corrects. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions? Ah oui! Devant vous, vous avez un document sur les armes utilisées par l'ennemi. Rien de fantastique mais quand même assez pour vous tenir occupés." Il fit un tour rapide de la salle mais la plupart avaient mis leur nez dans le document. "Bon, comme je vois, ça sera tout. Je veux que les principaux concernés soient prêts dans 24h, début de la mission. Maintenant, allez vous reposer. Pas d'entraînement avant les missions."

Les jeunes se levèrent en prenant le document et quittèrent la salle rapidement. Une première mission, le début.... enfin....


	13. Chapitre 13: Première mission

Chapitre 13: Une première mission

L3 -colonie A46733

" Charlton, nous venons d'arriver sur l'orbite de L3. Les Gundams sont réchauffés." Alejandro regarda le visage de Charlton. Il le trouva calme. Comment faisait-il? Probablement comme lui-même faisait. Son stress ne se voyait pas extérieurement. Il avait toujours été bon pour le cacher aux autres.

"Merci Alejandro." Charlton lui sourit. "Aurore, Esteban, êtes-vous prêts?"

"Oui, Charlton, tout est sous contrôle de mon côté." Aurore ajusta sa ceinture de sécurité pour la troisième fois. 

"Prêt." L'image d'Esteban apparu également dans l'écran.

Charlton baissa la tête quelques instants puis la releva. "Alors, allez-y. Mission lancée! Bonne chance à tous."

L'image de Charlton disparue de l'écran et les trois jeunes se regardèrent. C'était le moment. Ils devaient attaquer. Aurore leur fit un petit signe de tête et engagea son appareil vers la colonie. Elle fut rapidement suivit d'Esteban et d'Alejandro. Le Solis, le Salvacìon et le Sahara pénétrèrent dans la colonie sans se faire remarquer grâce à leur système anti-détection. La bouche d'entrée qu'ils utilisèrent donnait accès seulement à l'autre extrémité de la colonie. Espérant que les gens ne remarqueraient pas trop le soudain coup de vent que produisaient leur Gundams, les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers la base. Sans un bruit, ils se rendirent à leur poste, prêts à l'attaque.

Aurore serra fortement les poignées de sa machine. Elle sentit que ses mains étaient moites. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher! Elle devait le faire pour ses parents et son frère. L'image d'Alejandro apparu sur l'écran. Il semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il lui sourit.

"Alors, tu es prête?"

"Oui, je crois." Alejandro lui sourit à nouveau. "Tu sera magnifique, j'en suis sûr."

Aurore réussi à son tour à lui faire un semblant de sourire. "Merci Alejandro, soit prudent." 

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Et l'image disparue de son écran. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait que le signal que les trois devaient se donner. Pourquoi leur image n'apparaissait-elle pas? Elle commença à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle allait les appeler lorsque finalement les visages des deux jeunes hommes apparurent. 

"Nous sommes prêts également." Lui dit Esteban. " La mission commence dans 30 secondes. N'oubliez pas que lorsque vous vous mettez en mode d'attaque, le système anti-détection disparaît. Soyez prêts à les recevoir."

"Compris." Répondirent Aurore et Alejandro d'une même voix.

"Lorsque vous avez fini, n'oubliez pas de retourner au vaisseau. À ce moment, lorsque le mode attaque sera coupé, votre Gundam redeviendra indétectable."

"On sait!" Lui répondit furieusement Aurore. "On était présent à la rencontre avant le départ."

"Je ne faisais que m'assurer. Désolé, princesse."

Aurore voulu répliquer mais l'image d'Esteban avait disparue. Alejandro la regarda un dernier instant puis son image disparue également. Elle était maintenant seule. Il ne manquait que 10 secondes. Elle pensa une dernière fois à ses parents puis appuya sur le mode attaque. 

******

Une explosion retentit à travers le quartier général et le major responsable de la maintenance se jeta à la fenêtre. Ils étaient attaqués! Mais par qui?! Il vit au loin une grande machine jaune et verte agiter habilement deux petits couteaux lasers et les pointers dans un autre bâtiment des quartiers généraux.

"Major! Nous sommes attaqués!!" Le major se retourna pour faire face à son aide. 

"Je sais! Idiot! Mais qui sont-ils?"

"Des Gundams Major! Ce sont des Gundams!"

"Quoi?! Préparez la réplique. Envoyez toutes les forces pour contre-attaquer. Donnez-moi un rapport complet de la situation. Vite!" L'aide ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il salua puis disparu dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le Major retourna à la fenêtre. Le Gundam, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, attaquait maintenant un autre bâtiment avec ses mitrailleuses. Où était donc la force de résistance?! Souriant, il tourna son visage vers la droite. Les voilà. Maintenant, ce Gundam allait payer.

******

Esteban regarda autour de lui. Dix Gundams s'avançaient vers lui. Dix, il serait capable de s'en débarrasser. Le problème viendrait lorsqu'il voudrait s'occuper du hangar. Il ne pourrait les détruire et se défendre en même temps. En tout cas, il verrait en temps et lieux. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de 10 mobile suits. Pendant quelques secondes les mobile suits ne l'attaquèrent pas, comme s'ils avaient peur de lui ou ils le jugeaient. Il sourit. Il allait réussir sa mission. Il n'attendit pas qu'on l'attaque. Avec son fouet, il attrapa la jambe d'un des suits et avec son épée, il lui coupa les deux bras. Le suit tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et le pilot eut juste le temps de se sauver avant qu'il n'explose. Le répit d'Esteban fut très court, deux autres suits remplacèrent le premier. Habilement, Esteban fit éclater la tête du premier avec son épée et immobilisa le bras du deuxième avec son fouet. Un choc le surpris. Un troisième suit l'attaquait par en arrière. Rapidement, il planta son épée dans le suit qui l'attaquait par en arrière, s'excusant dans sa tête d'avoir tué le pilot, puis retourna son attention vers le second. Un des bras fut arraché avec le fouet pendant que l'épée lui coupait sa jambe gauche et son autre bras. Esteban se retourna pour faire face aux six autres suits qu'il restait. Ces nouveaux Virgos étaient tout de même plus résistants qu'il n'avait cru. Il fouetta son fouet dans l'air et pointa son épée sur les autres suits. Il était prêt, ils n'avaient qu'à venir.

******

Aurore serra plus fortement le manche qui lui permettait de contrôler son épée. Voilà sept suits qu'elle détruisait et elle avait réussi à ne tuer aucun pilote. Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche. 15 autres suits arrivaient. C'était beaucoup d'un même coup. Elle tourna la tête vers la droit, 12 autres! C'était plus que ce dont elle était supposée faire face. Elle jura intérieurement. Pourquoi autant tout d'un coup. De plus, elle voyait que les suits venaient de l'Est et du Nord. Qu'avaient donc les hangars du Sud de si important pour que les suits abandonnent jusqu'aux Quartiers Généraux? Elle en vit 3 autres arriver devant elle. Mon Dieu! Brusquement, elle se tourna vers la gauche et se protégea de l'attaque d'un suit. Habilement, elle tranche la tête du suit avec son épée. Le suit tomba sur le sol, à ses pieds. Appuyant sur ses réacteurs, elle alla se poser derrière 2 suits et pointa son buster riffle sur eux. Voyant que trois suits s'en venaient sur elle, elle appuya sur la gâchette. Les deux suits furent pulvérisés. Aurore senti son cœur se pincer. Elle venait de tuer deux hommes. Elle tourna vers sa droite et coupa le bras d'un des suits qui l'attaquait. Elle senti une force incroyable la pousser vers l'arrière. Un des suits avait sauté sur elle en tentant de l'empêcher de bouger. Avec son épée, elle frappa à plusieurs reprises le suit qui l'immobilisait au sol et rapidement elle le poussa et se releva. Deux coups furent tirés dans son dos. Avec une force qui la surpris elle même, elle frappa les deux suits qui étaient dans son dos avec son épée. Puis, elle pointa son buster riffle sur deux autres suits et appuya à nouveau sur la gâchette. 

Quelque chose à sa droite attira son attention. Se retournant sur elle-même elle vit le Salvacìon arriver vers elle. Alejandro venait l'aider! Elle sourit intérieurement.

"Aurore! Est-ce que ça va?" Elle repoussa brusquement une attaque avec son épée pendant qu'Alejandro lançait ses deux couteaux faisant exploser deux suits en même temps.

"Oui." Souffla-t-elle. "Je ne comprends pas, il n'arrête pas d'en apparaître."

Alejandro récupéra ses deux couteaux et tira un suit avec ses deux mitraillettes. "Ils doivent venir de mon secteur. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Pourquoi sont-ils tous ici?"

"Je ne sais pas! Attention, à ta gauche!"

Évitant de justesse l'attaque à sa gauche, Alejandro planta un de ses couteaux dans la tête du mobile suit. "Merci." dit-il. Il regarda autours de lui, il devait en rester une vingtaine.

"Il en reste 20, Aurore, je m'occupe de ceux qui sont de mon côté va---"

"Je m'occuperai des autres." Alejandro et Aurore virent l'image d'Esteban apparaître dans leur écran. "Aurore, va t'occuper des hangars."

Aurore ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers les hangars. Posant son Gundam, elle força la porte. Elle était beaucoup plus solide qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Que contenaient ces hangars bon sang?! Elle parvint, après plusieurs minutes à s'infiltrer dans la battisse. Elle resta bouche bée. Mon dieu! Ils s'étaient trompés! Ils ne devaient en aucun cas toucher à ces hangars. Elle parvint à sortir et remarqua que la bataille était presque finie. Un autre choc la propulsa sur le sol et son épée lui échappa. Elle devait se relever, elle devait avertir les autres. Elle appuya sur le bouton des communications ma sa chute avait dû l'endommagé. Utilisant la force de sa machine, elle parvint à se relever en poussant le suit. Esteban et Alejandro avaient fini de se battre et étaient très loin du hangar. Elle remarqua qu'Esteban avait son unique mitrailleuse pointée sur la porte du hangar. Non! Elle devait l'avertir! Elle frappa brusquement le bouton des communications et ne parvint qu'à obtenir la communication qu'après plusieurs coups. Au même instant, elle vit qu'Esteban avait fait feu. 

"NON! C'EST UNE POUDRIÈRE!!"

"QUOI?!"

Trop tard, la poudrière explosa propulsant les gundams d'Esteban et Alejandro très loin. Lorsqu'ils parvirent à se lever, ils virent que tout autours du hangar avec été détruit.

"Aurore? AURORE!?" Alejandro se jeta sur les débris à la recherche du Solis.

Esteban jura intérieurement et puis se lança également sur les débris. Furieusement, les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent à travers les restes le gundam d'Aurore. Ils ne savaient pas si leur machines étaient capables de supporter une telle explosion. Alejandro ne cessait d'appeler Aurore mais il ne recevait pas de réponse. Esteban ne parlait pas, trop concentré à trouver le gundam. Ce fut lui, d'ailleurs qui le trouva. Il était en très mauvais état. Le soulevant doucement, il appela Alejandro.

"Regarde si le cockpit est intact." Esteban sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Alejandro. Il retourna doucement le Solis.

"Il est intact." Dit-il. En s'entendant parler, il compris à quel point il était, lui aussi, inquiet. Sa voix tremblait. "Vite, aide-moi! On doit la ramener sur le vaisseau auxiliaire!"

Les deux garçons prirent le Solis sous les bras et passèrent au mode défensif. Esteban chercha sur le Solis le panneau extérieur de contrôle. Croisant ses doigts, il appuya sur la touche pour le mode défensif. Le panneau lui indiqua: actif. S'essuyant le front, il prit avec Alejandro la direction du vaisseau auxiliaire.

******

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé!?" Demanda le médecin du vaisseau auxiliaire à Esteban lorsqu'il descendit de son Gundam. Esteban ne lui répondit pas. Il l'accrocha par le bras et l'amena près du Solis où l'on tentait d'ouvrir la porte qui était coincée. Alejandro arriva quelques secondes après lui.

"Dépêchez-vous!" Cria-t-il aux techniciens. Le médecin tenta de lui parle. "M. Barton, que s'est-il passé?"

Esteban l'accrocha à nouveau. "Une explosion." Il le poussa vers la porte qui venait de céder. "Maintenant, tu vas t'occuper d'elle ou tu vas avoir à faire à moi!"

Alejandro était déjà près de la porte et voulu prendre Aurore dans ses bras.

"Ne la touchez pas! " Cria le médecin. "S'il y a fractures, elle ne doit pas être mal transportée!" Il poussa Alejandro et s'avança vers Aurore. Sa ceinture de sécurité avait cédé et son front était allé percuter le panneau de contrôle. Du sang recouvrait son visage. Esteban la trouva dangereusement pâle lorsqu'il la vit passer devant lui sur la civière. Il accrocha une des infirmières et lui demanda si elle croyait qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas. "Lui répondit-elle. "Elle est peut-être seulement assommée, mais ça m'étonnerait.... sinon, c'est le coma." Esteban lâcha l'infirmière qui se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre le médecin. Il senti ses jambes le lâcher et il s'assit sur le sol.

"Mon dieu...." Murmura-t-il. 

Alejandro vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. "J'aurais fait la même chose, Esteban. Ne t'en veux pas trop."

Esteban ne lui répondit pas et tourna sa tête vers le Solis qui semblait le juger avec le seul œil qui lui restait.


	14. Chapitre 14: Frustrations, incompréhensi...

Chapitre 14: Frustrations, incompréhensions et incertitudes

Prague

Schwarz n'avait pas encore parlé. Il regardait longuement les Dons qui étaient tous assis à la table de réunion. Il se tourna puis se rendit près de la fenêtre. La vue sur les jardins étaient superbe. Cependant, il n'était pas du tout en état d'apprécier ce genre de beauté en ce moment. Il avait été attaqué. Lui, Adolf Schwar. On avait attaqué sa base. Et qui l'avait fait? Oh, c'était bien simple. Les enfants de ces bâtards de pilotes! Ils l'avaient humilié! Tous sur Terre savaient se qui s'était passé sur L-3. Ils voyaient un espoir alors qu'ils devraient se soumettre aveuglément à lui. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver. Il avait l'intention de les ramener à l'ordre. L'ordre... l'Ordre. _Son _organisation. Il n'avait pas souffert pendant toutes ces années pour voir ses rêves s'effondre. Il allait s'assurer que tout fonctionnerait comme il l'entendait.

Il se retourna vers les Dons qui n'osaient parler. Seul Don Appert ne semblait pas dérangé par tout cela et continuait à s'empiffrer. La tension était palpable dans la pièce et Schwarz aimait ça. Il avait toujours aimé qu'on le craigne. Pour lui, il n'existait pas d'autre manière de se faire respecter. La peur était la seule vraie façon de s'assurer de la loyauté d'une personne. Schwarz s'avança lentement vers la table et arrêta son regard sur Don Forain. Il remarqua que le front de celui-ci était perlé de gouttes de sueur. Il eu un mauvais sourire en coin puis tourna son regard vers son Alter. Gruant le regardait droit dans les yeux sans cilié. Schwarz n'aima pas particulièrement ça. Il détestait lorsqu'on ne baissait pas les yeux devant lui. Il s'avança plus près de Gruant et brusquement frappa la table de ses poings, Gruant sursauta. Schwarz se sentit mieux puis alla prendre sa place au bout de la table. Il s'assit lentement puis pris un document qui se trouvait devant lui et se mit à le feuilleter. Le son que faisait les feuilles que l'on tournait était facilement audible. Le seul autre bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui de Don Appert toujours pas inquiété par ce qui se passait. Schwarz se décida finalement à parler. On devait se faire attendre, mais pas trop.

"Messieurs, avez-vous vu le dossier qui se trouve sur la table?"

Aucun des Dons n'osa répondre sachant très bien que la question n'était pas en fait une vraie question.

Schwarz continua comme si les Dons lui avait répondu. "Et bien oui, moi aussi je l'ai lu. Voyez-vous ça," Il prit le document et montra un chiffre en bas d'une page. "Pouvez-vous lire pour moi ce chiffre, Don Huston."

Don Huston ajusta ses lunettes de lecture. "100."

El General déposa le document sur la table et croisa ses bras sur celui-ci. "100. 100 quoi? vous me direz. Ah mais! Demandez à ce cher Don Forain. Il vous dira." Il regarda Don Forain. "Répondez."

"Mobile suits. 100 mobiles suits détruits."

"Et combien de machines ont tués mes nouveaux mobile suits, Don Forain?"

"Trois." Forain avala sa salive difficilement. Il sentait la tempête venir.

"Trois!" Schwarz se leva et Forain se dit qu'elle venait d'arriver. "Trois misérables Gundams on détruits mes merveilleuses créations! Alter!"

Gruant sursauta. "Oui, El General."

"Vous serez en charge des colonies, je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui." Il pointa Forain qui se senti tout petit dans ses souliers. "Vous vous occuperez de l'Antarctique, mon cher Forain. L'Espace semble vraiment trop vaste pour vous."

Il se tourna vers les autres Dons. "Les rapports, et vite!"

Don Appert lâcha une fois pour toute sa nourriture pour expliquer à El General que la situation sur Terre n'était pas aussi belle qu'il pouvait le croire. Les gens commençaient à se révolter et ils avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à garder l'ordre. Cette Baronne, dont ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'identité, causait de grave problème partout à travers le monde. Les gens lui étaient loyales et préféraient la torture et la mort plutôt que de la trahir. Schwarz ne sembla pas apprécier recevoir cette information mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Il n'allait pas perdre son rêve! Appert continua en lui disant que les camps de concentration fonctionnaient très bien et que les mobiles suits qu'on y construisaient étaient excellents. Don Hoffman, tout en replaçant ses beaux cheveux blonds, ajouta que au Caire la situation était excellente et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu d'actions causées par cette supposée Baronne. Il renchérit en disant que les camps de concentration étaient merveilleusement efficaces eux aussi. Don Holberg expliqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les responsables de l'attentat contre lui mais que cela ne saurait durer. Schwarz lui fit remarquer qu'il en serait mieux, s'il comptait rester en vie. Don Huston dit à peu près les même choses que Don Hoffman, cela sembla plaire à Schwarz.

Schwarz se leva et regarda à nouveau ses Dons. "Messieurs, vous êtes les hauts commandants de notre Ordre. Je me fie donc sur vous pour tout ramener à l'ordre. N'ayez pas peur de tout utiliser. Combien avons nous déjà de personnes qui nous sont loyales?"

"Près de trois millions, El Général." Répondit Don Appert.

"Excellent. Sur une population de 9 milliards dont 95% ne savent pas se battre, il ne devrait pas y avoir de gros problèmes. Don Holberg, occupez-vous de cette Baronne. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur elle."

"Oui, El General."

"Partez, maintenant, j'ai besoin de penser seul."

Un à un, les Dons quittèrent la salle et Schwarz se retrouva seul. Il se leva lentement et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il vit une jeune fille qui s'occupait à planter des fleurs. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'aperçu qu'il la regardait. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille échappa son pot sur le pavé. Schwarz fronça les sourcils. Il détestait les gens qui faisaient constamment des gaffes. Il pensa à Don Forain, il avait bien fait de s'en débarrasser en Antarctique. Gruant saurait redresser la situation, du moins, il était mieux de le faire... dans son propre intérêt.

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Elle sentit sa tête qui la faisait souffrir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on pouvait ressentir tant de douleur. Elle voulu se toucher le front mais ses bras ne voulaient pas bouger. Elle prit panique. Pouvait-elle bouger ses bras? Elle tenta de lever son bras gauche... sans succès, son bras droit....sans succès. Non! Elle ne pouvait pas être paralysée. Elle se décida à essayer de bouger seulement les doigts. Oui... oui! Elle les sentit bouger tous les cinq de sa main droite.

"Venez-voir! Elle a bougé ses doigts!"

Aurore sentit plusieurs présences près d'elle. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. Qui avait parlé? Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais sans succès, comme pour ses bras. Elle n'abandonna pas. Elle se ressaya à nouveau et cette fois elle vit des ombres bouger à sa gauche. 

"Elle se réveille! Vite!" Cette voix.... elle la connaissait! Alejandro, c'était lui. Elle réussi à clarifier l'image devant elle. C'était bien lui. Il était penché sur elle et la regardait, un énorme sourire en travers du visage. 

"Enfin! Tu nous as fait eu de ses peurs!"

Elle essaya de parler, sa voix était très faible. "Ale....Alejandro, c'est toi?" Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main.

"Oui, c'est moi." Il tourna la tête. "Venez, elle est réveillée!"

Le visage d'Alejandro fut remplacé par celui d'Érick. Il l'embrassa sur le front. "Aurie! Si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur!"

Aurore sourit doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, tout était si flou dans sa mémoire. "Que s'est-il passé Érick... je suis un peu perdue."

Érick sourit et commença à lui raconter comment sa première mission avait mal finie. Il n'oublia pas de mentionner qu'Esteban était celui qui avait tiré du le hangar. Aurore fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait de plus en plus. Érick fut rapidement remplacé par Isabelle qui lui raconta comment ils avaient réagit lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue dans cet état. Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente? Deux semaines. Deux semaines! Elle soupira et s'excusa de les avoir inquiété. Charlton et Tchen vinrent la voir également. Le seul qui n'était pas là, s'était Esteban. Aurore n'était pas surprise. Érick devait lui en vouloir pour ce qui été arrivé. Esteban préférait l'éviter tout simplement. Après quelques temps, ils la laissèrent se reposer et elle retomba dans un sommeil profond.

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Combien de temps avait-il passé là? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Alice lui avait dit qu'elle s'était réveillée aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas osé venir la voir pendant le jour. Il risquait de tomber sur Érick. Il ne lui pardonnait pas l'accident. Alejandro avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'Esteban n'avait que rempli sa mission, qu'il ne savait pas que le hangar servait en fait de poudrière et non au ravitaillement comme ils l'avaient tous crus. C'était Charlton qui avait calmé Érick. Esteban avait même été surpris à quel point il avait pris sa défense. Il se souvenait de la fureur qu'exprimait le visage d'Érick. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était lui aussi inquiet et qu'il s'en voulait plus que tout. Si seulement il avait attendu! Il serra le poing puis frappa la porte de la chambre. Il jura. Bravo. Maintenant, elle allait se réveiller. Il regarda le visage endormi. Doucement, il vit les paupières se lever et chercher dans la pièce ce qui l'avait dérangée. Lentement, les yeux rencontrèrent les siens et par l'expression du visage, il vit à quel point elle était surprise de le voir là.

Il baissa le tête et s'avança vers elle. Elle tenta de se relever mais sans succès, elle semblait épuisée. Il s'arrêta près du lit et la regarda sans parler pendant un moment. Elle le regardait en retour. Elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il vit un semblant de sourire apparaître sur son visage.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais somnambule."

"Je ne suis pas somnambule." 

Le sourire disparu et Esteban jura intérieurement. Elle avait tenté de briser la glace entre les deux et lui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il regarda maladroitement les appareils attachés à Aurore. Il devait dire quelque chose.

"Esteban." Il retourna son attention sur elle. Elle semblait perplexe. "Que fais-tu ici?"

Il la regarda un moment puis répondit: "Je ne sais pas… vraiment…"

Elle sourit à nouveau et pour la première fois il réalisa comment ce sourire lui avait manqué. "Il est 3 heures du matin, si tu es venu pour me demander de m'entraîner avec toi… " Le ton de la voix était à la blague et Esteban sourit également. 

Pendant un moment, ils gardèrent le silence. L'atmosphère n'était plus aussi lourde et Esteban se sentait un peu plus détendu.

Brusquement, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire. Il s'assit la main d'Aurore entre les siennes et la serra fortement. La jeune fille ne dit rien et ne fit rien mais son regard était posé sur sa main. Elle ne semblait pas trop comprendre se qui se passait. Esteban sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il serra la main encore plus fort.

"Aurore, je suis désolé."

Il lâcha la main aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait prise et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien ajouter.

Elle ne dit rien, elle ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Esteban vint la voir durant la nuit. Pendant les 6 semaines que durèrent sa convalescence, Aurore se demanda s'il allait revenir. Il ne revint pas.

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Tchen regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre le vide de l'espace. En fait, comme lui avait expliqué Charlton, ce vide n'était pas vraiment du vide. Des milliards de particules le remplissaient mais on ne les voyait pas. Charlton leur avait parlé des quarks, des particules et de leurs antiparticules, des neutrinos et tout ce tralala. Il avait trouvé le sujet plutôt intéressant et avait demandé à Charlton s'il pouvait lui prêter quelques livres. Charlton avait semblé surpris puis avait sourit. Il lui avait répondu: "Qualis Pater, talis filius." Tchan l'avait dévisagé et Charlton s'était éclaté de rire. "Tu demanderas à Aurore ce que ça veut dire." Tchen l'avait regardé pendant un moment puis l'avait remercié avant de quitter le poste de commandement. Il ne comprenait pas comme pensait Charlton. Parfois, il était tellement sérieux et à d'autres moments, on aurait dit un enfant. Soulevant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, il était allé voir Aurore pour lui demander de lui traduire ce qu'avait dit Charlton. "Tel père, tel fils. C'est du latin." Tchen n'avait rien répondu et puis était retourné s'entraîner. Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi, Charlton leur avait appris l'esprit de rébellion qui était entrain de naître sur les colonies. Tchen n'avait pas vraiment réagit, pour lui, ce qui comptait, c'était que ce salaud de Schwarz soit puni.

Il feuilleta le livre rapidement à nouveau. Il ne se décidait pas à le commencer. La dernière fois qu'il avait lu un livre pour le plaisir c'était… il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ça faisait trop longtemps. Il déposa son livre sur ses jambes et s'étendit plus confortement sur son lit sans quitter le ciel des yeux. Voilà 8 semaines que les autres étaient revenus de leur mission. Trois semaines après leur retour il avait été envoyé avec Érick et Alejandro pour une deuxième mission sur L-2R4577 pour détruire une petite usine de production que gérait L'Ordre. La mission s'était bien passée et au retour il avait même été surpris de voir Aurore et Esteban qui les attendaient dans les hangars. Il était passé près d'eux sans vraiment leur adressé la parole. Il ne se sentait pas très bien ici. À vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'être celui qui est toujours à part. Charlton lui avait pourtant déjà dit en confidence qu'il trouvait que l'atmosphère s'améliorait. Il devait faire allusion à Érick et Esteban qui n'essayait plus de s'entretuer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Aurore avait sûrement eu un rôle à jouer là-dedans. En tout cas, elle ne lui avait rien dit à lui. On ne lui disait jamais rien à lui. Pas que ça lui dérange vraiment. Il n'avait pas le goût de faire partie de cette petite guerre entre les deux coqs. Il était ici pour venger son père, pas pour se faire des amis. _Tel père, tel fils_ avait dit Charlton. C'était vrai. Son père n'avait jamais été très sociable, même pas avec sa mère. Il était comme lui, c'est tout. Il se redressa et déposa le livre sur la commode. Il n'avait pas envie de lire cette nuit. Il pensa au travail qu'ils avaient accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Ils étaient devenus des pilotes. Des pilotes. Il se rappela la sensation qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait frappé son premier Mobile suit avec son sabre. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé. Sans le vouloir, il avait complètement détruit le suit et au même moment une vive envie de vomir lui était venue. Heureusement, ça s'était vite dissipé et il avait pu continuer à se battre. C'était donc ça tuer des gens… Il comprenait pourquoi son père ne lui en parlait pas et ne s'en ventait pas. La seule différence c'était que son père se battait pour les autres alors que lui se battait pour se venger. Il trouva que la vengeance avait un goût amer. Pourrait-il continuer comme ça tout le temps?

Il décida finalement qu'il avait envie de lire et pris le livre à côté de lui. Ça lui changerait les idées.

Il commença à lire la préface. _Ce livre est dédié à ceux que j'aime. Mes enfants et ma femme._ Que d'originalité! Pensa-t-il. _Que ceux qui lisent ce livre transmettent leur savoir car ce n'est que lorsque que le savoir se véhicule qu'il devient vraiment utile._ Il eut envie de fermer le livre. Non mais vraiment, c'était trop. La petite phrase classique. _Je n'ai pas fait ce livre pour moi, malgré ce que plusieurs ont pensé et malgré ce que moi-même j'ai pensé pendant longtemps. Je connais tout ce qui est dans ce livre, si je l'ai écrit, c'est pour que d'autres puissent jouir d'une nouvelle connaissance._ Tchen laissa tomber le livre et regarda devant lui. _C'est pour que les autres puissent jouir d'une nouvelle connaissance… d'une nouvelle vie…_Classique, pensa Tchen, mais vrai. L'auteur avait écrit son livre pour les autres, son père s'était battu pour les autres et lui… lui… il se battait pour lui-même. Il serra le livre contre lui. Il imagina l'auteur qui écrivait: _J'ai écrit ce livre pour montrer que j'étais le meilleur et le plus fort…_Non! Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait crié. Non. Il n'était pas comme ça. Non… il ne l'était pas…


	15. Chapitre 15: Magasinage

Chapitre 15: Magasinage

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Charlton les avait tous réunis dans la salle 2-35 pour une réunion. Aurore le trouva étrangement calme et se demanda ce qu'il avait encore préparé. Il n'y avait pas de dossier sur la table et Aurore put voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en être surprise. Elle regarda les autres jeunes qui l'entouraient. Tchen regardait Charlton sans bouger. Elle ne put déchiffrer son expression. Elle l'avait vu parler Tchen avec Alice l'autre jour. Étaient-ils devenus amis? Tchen pouvait-il avoir des amis? Il semblait tellement indépendant. Peut-être devrait-elle aller le voir? À vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas très envie. Tchen était froid et pas très bavard. Il semblait vouloir rester dans son coin. Bon. Elle verrait plus tard. 

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Isabelle qui souriait à Érick. Depuis qu'il était entré avec elle dans la salle de réunion il ne cessait de la harceler avec ses questions. Aurore n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi il faisait ça mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en mêler. Le regard d'Érick l'avait averti qu'elle devait se tenir à distance. Elle l'empêcherait de soutirer l'information à Isabelle. Esteban se trouvait en face d'elle et à quelques reprises et avait accroché son regard. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et il attendait en silence que Charlton commence la réunion. Charlton fouillait dans ses papiers depuis près de 10 minutes et le temps commençait à être long. Elle sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche.

"Tu sais pourquoi on est là?"

Elle se tourna vers Alejandro. "Non. Vraiment pas."

"Il prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûr."

Aurore sourit. "Alejandro, Charlton est toujours entrain de préparer quelque chose."

"Ouais, t'as raison." Il se redressa sur son siège et regarda Charlton qui avait finalement lâché ses papiers.

Charlton leur sourit et la tension tomba un peu en même temps. La nouvelle serait bonne, peu importe ce qu'elle serait. Il déposa ses dossiers sur le coin de la table.

"Tu ne nous en donnes pas?"

Charlton regarda Érick. "Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous aie rassemblé aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi alors?"

"Du calme, Érick, je vais tout vous expliquer." 

Érick ne répondit rien et se cala plus profondément dans son siège. Charlton fit le tour rapidement de la table et vit l'expression d'incompréhension sur leur visages. Il se mit à rire.

"Bon Dieu! Détendez-vous! Je ne suis pas ici pour vous amener à l'abattoir." 

Personne ne lui répondit et il décida de commencer à leur expliquer son projet. 

"Quelqu'un sait quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui?"

"Le premier décembre." Répondit Isabelle très rapidement. Charlton la foudroya du regard. Elle devait être au courant de ses plans et il ne voulait pas qu'elle les gâche. "Merci, Isabelle. "Dit-il en lui offrant un sourire forcé. "Elle a raison. Nous sommes le premier décembre. Dans 24 jours, ça sera Noël."

"Tu nous as rassemblés pour nous dire c'est quand la fête de Noël?" Demanda sarcastiquement Tchen.

"Mais oui Tchen, je n'ai que ça à faire." Charlton sourit tout de même à Tchen. Il était de bonne humeur et rien ne changerait ça. "En plus de cette merveilleuse information je voulais vous annoncer qu'il va y avoir une fête pour Noël sur le vaisseau."

"Quoi?"

"Pour vrai!?"

"Il va y avoir de l'alcool?"

Chartlon les calma en levant la main. "Oui, c'est vrai et oui, Érick, il va y avoir de l'alcool."

"Génial!" Érick avait sauté sur sa chaise. 

Aurore le regarda et se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être celle qui le ramasserait le lendemain. Elle se tourna vers Charlton. "Quelle genre de fête, Charlton."

"Oh, une vraie! Je veux vous voir habillés et je veux vous voir brillés comme des sous neufs!"

"Mais nous n'avons rien à nous mettre." Plaida Isabelle.

Charlton lui fit une moue agacée. "Tu sais très bien, Isabelle, que je vais vous laisser le temps d'aller acheter vos affaires."

"Tu savais! Je savais que tu savais!" Érick s'était retourné brusquement vers Isabelle. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?!"

"Parce que c'était une surprise et que-"

"Érick, Isabelle ne t'a rien dit car je lui avais interdit de vous en parler." Il retourna son attention sur la salle en générale.

"Je vous donne 3 jours de congés. Vous pouvez aller acheter tout ce que vous voudrez. Faites juste attention de ne pas vous faire repérer c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Passer voir Alice avant de partir, elle vous donnera à chacun une enveloppe avec de l'argent."

"Est-ce que le reste de l'équipage sera là?" Demanda Alejandro. "Ça serait bien, non?"

"Oui, ils y seront également. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit! Maintenant, allez chercher votre argent."

Les jeunes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. En moins d'une minute, ils avaient tous quitté la salle, même Esteban et Tchen qui n'avaient pas parlé de la réunion. Charlton sourit à son image qui se reflétait sur la fenêtre. Oui, il avait eu une bonne idée, ça ferait du bien aux jeunes de se changer les idées.

~*~

L7 - B56734

"Ah non!" Aurore fit le tour d'Isabelle un regard déçu sur son visage. "L'autre te faisait beaucoup mieux."

Isabelle rentra un peu furieuse dans la salle d'essayage. Elle aimait bien cette robe et Aurore ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle ne la mettait pas en valeurs.

"T'as l'air d'avoir des gros bras et des grosses fesses là-dedans."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."

Isabelle essaya une nouvelle robe bleue comme ses yeux et par l'expression sur le visage d'Aurore, elle sut qu'elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La demoiselle qui les avait servit revint pour leur demander si elles avaient besoin d'autres choses. Les deux jeunes filles lui dirent que non et elles allèrent payer leur achats. Aurore s'était prise une robe rose qui coupait droit en haut du buste et était retenue par deux petites bretelles. La robe était plus ajustée en haut et tombait plus largement dans le bas. Isabelle avait insisté pour qu'Aurore prenne cette robe.

"Tu es super belle dedans! Je te le dis! Alejandro va fondre en te voyant."

Au regard que lui avait fait Aurore par la suite, Isabelle n'avait pas osé reparler d'Alejandro. La robe d'Isabelle était plus ajustée et comme celle d'Aurore elle était longue et avait un petit reflet brillant. Isabelle convainquit Aurore qu'elles devaient aller s'acheter des souliers et du maquillage. Aurore comprit pour les souliers mais demanda s'il était absolument nécessaire qu'elle se maquille.

"Tu veux rire?! C'est _absolument_ nécessaire!" 

Aurore n'avait pas osé répliquer. Elle avait dû admettre qu'elle aimait essayer les différents produits de maquillage. Après près d'une heure passée dans le magasin à essayer de nouveaux produits, Aurore opta pour une ombre à paupière rose très légère et un rouge à lèvres rosé glacé. Isabelle avait pris une ombre à paupière blanche et une rouge à lèvres qui donnait un aspect argenté à ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du magasin Isabelle regarda brusquement sa montre et se frappa le font. 

"Merde, j'avais complètement oublié Érick!" Elle regarda Aurore, d'un air désolé. "Écoute, Aurore, j'avais promis d'aller aider Érick à se trouver quelque chose. Je dois aller le rejoindre. Tu peux venir si tu veux."

Aurore lui répondit que ça ne lui dérangeait pas et Isabelle et elle prirent la direction où se trouvait Érick. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au parc où s'étaient donnés rendez-vous Érick et Isabelle elle vit qu'Érick n'était pas tout seul. Esteban et Alejandro étaient là également. Esteban avec Érick. Pensa Aurore, ça s'est nouveau. 

Érick aperçu les deux filles de loin et il fut le premier à les rejoindre. Aurore vit les joues d'Isabelle rosir lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle sourit, salua Érick et alla rejoindre les deux autres garçons.

Alejandro lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux et Esteban ne fit que la regarder. C'était drôle de les voir dans un contexte tellement différent de celui qu'ils étaient tous habitués. Alejandro portait des bermudas bleu marin ainsi qu'un t-shirt beige. Esteban avait opté pour les pantalons cargos beige avec un t-shirt vert. Elle dut admettre qu'ils étaient les deux très beaux comme ça. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle se mit à jouer avec ses sacs et cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Alejandro.

" Alors, tu t'es trouvée quelque chose pour la fête? "

" Oui. " Aurore ferma son sac rapidement et le cacha derrière elle. " Vous n'êtes pas censés le voir! "

Alejandro se mit à rire et Esteban se contenta de se croiser les bras. " Les filles. " Répondit Alejandro. " Vous et vos secrets. "

Aurore se mit à rire également. " Et vous, vous n'avez rien trouvé? " Demande-t-elle lorsqu'elle finit de rire.

" Esteban et moi on a déjà trouvé mais on n'a rien encore acheté. On attendait Érick pour le faire. On ne savait pas qu'Isabelle et toi étiez censées venir avec nous. "

" Je ne savais pas moi non plus. Si vous préférez, je vais la convaincre de vous laisser entre hommes. Elle comprendra que vous aimez avoir vos secrets vous aussi. "

Alejandro se remit à rire. " Pas une mauvaise idée. "

Aurore regarda Érick et Isabelle qui se tenait toujours à l'écart. Érick semblait raconter quelque chose de très amusant car Isabelle riait en avoir les larmes aux yeux. 

" Aurore? "

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Alejandro qui la regardait d'un air sérieux. Elle se sentit mal.

" Oui? " Demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Alejandro avait changé complètement. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle regarda quelques secondes Esteban. Il semblait absorbé par les enfants qui jouaient plus loin dans le parc.

" Je voulais savoir…. " Alejandro s'interrompit quelques secondes. Aurore le trouva nerveux. " En fait… est-ce que tu voudrais… m'accompagner à la fête? "

Aurore se sentit paralysée. Isabelle avait eu raison sur Alejandro. Elle hésita quelques secondes. Son estomac était contracté et elle pensa qu'elle allait être malade. Alejandro la regardait anxieusement et son sourire était crispé. 

" Je… je… " Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait envie d'y aller avec lui. Alejandro était drôle, intelligent et beau… mais… Elle regarda Esteban et remarqua que ses jointures étaient complètement blanches. Elle croisa son regard et un frisson la parcouru suivit d'une vague de chaleur amenée par la frustration. Non mais, pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi?! Elle se retourna brusquement vers Alejandro et avec son plus beau sourire elle lui répondit.

" Ça me ferait plaisir. "

Alejandro sauta de joie en même temps qu'Esteban se levait pour aller rejoindre Isabelle.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils furent rejoints par les trois autres. Isabelle regarda Aurore et le visage tout rouge d'Alejandro et compris. Elle attrapa brusquement la main d'Aurore et allait lui lancer quelque chose mais Aurore la devança.

" Isabelle. Les garçons veulent aller acheter leur trucs ensemble. On pourrait aller voir pour autre chose. "

Isabelle sourit malicieusement à Aurore. " D'accord. On retourna voir le pendentif que tu trouvais super beau? "

" Vous nous laissez? " Demanda Érick. " Dans le fond, c'est mieux comme ça. C'est trop long magasiner avec des filles. "

" C'est pas vrai! " S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux filles.

" On va juste voir l'espèce de pendentif blanc qui ressemble à une goutte. On le trouve super beau mais il est trop cher. Et de toutes façons, on a déjà terminé nos achats. C'est pas votre cas. " Ajouta Isabelle jouant la furieuse.

" Bon bon d'accord. " Répondit Érick en feignant de s'excuser. " Je retire ce que j'ai dit. "

Alejandro se mit à rire. " Je ne pense pas que vous aller pouvoir retirer plus de lui. "

Isabelle fit la moue. " Je te crois. Viens Aurore, on s'en va. Ils m'énervent. "

Les garçons, même Esteban, se mirent à rire car l'expression d'Isabelle ne pouvait que faire rire les gens. Les deux groupes se séparent donc dans la bonne humeur.

~*~

Prague

" Tout est prêt, El General. " Graunt regarda son chef sans cilié. Tout était parfaitement préparé. Rien n'arriverait car personne ne s'en attendait.

Schwarz le regarda quelques instants puis lui sourit. " Vous avec ma permission, vous pouvez procéder. "

" Merci, El General. " Graunt salua son supérieur une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle puis pris la direction du poste de contrôle. 


	16. Chapitre 16: La fête de Noël

Chapitre 16: La fête de Noël

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

L'entraînement avait été particulièrement difficile cette journée-là et les jeunes étaient plus qu'heureux lorsque leur maître leur annonça qu'ils avaient terminé leur renforcement physique de la journée. Ils avaient couru plus de 15 km sur la piste et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous très résistants, ils commençaient à être très épuisés. Aurore, après les deux tours de pistes de marche obligatoire se laissa tomber sur le sol et attrapa sa gourde d'eau. Elle avala presque la moitié de la bouteille d'une seule traite et s'aspergea avec le reste. Elle se sentait le visage en feu et avait l'impression que l'eau s'évaporait à mesure qu'elle la touchait. Érick s'approcha d'elle le sourire en coin. Il avait complètement fini sa gourde une première fois venait d'aller la remplir à nouveau.

" Le concierge ne sera pas content. Regarde autour de toi, tu mets plein d'eau partout."

Aurore pencha la tête et se sentit mal. Elle avait complètement mouillé tout le sol près d'elle. Elle tenta de se relever pour aller chercher un linge pour tout essuyer mais Érick dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Son pied avait glissé sur le sol mouillé.

"Ça ne te tenterait pas de faire un peu attention? " Dit-il mi-fâché, mi-amusé. "Tu ne trouves pas que tu as passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie?"

Aurore s'écarta de la zone mouillée et releva le menton, offusquée. "Merci pour ton aide." Répondit-elle sèchement. Alejandro se mit à rire, ce qui eut pour effet de l'offusquer encore plus.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que vient de dire Érick, Alejandro."

Si Aurore avait tenté de calmer Alejandro, elle avait échoué car, avec Érick, leur rires redoublèrent.

Esteban avait un sourire en coin et Tchen, un peu à l'écart, les regardait avec son air indéchiffrable (tout de même, il semblait s'amuser). Après quelques minutes, Alejandro, un peu calmé, parvint à dire quelques mots. 

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, c'est ta réaction qui était drôle. On aurait dit une grande dame qui avait quelque chose qui lui piquait dans le nez."

Même Esteban ne put se retenir lorsqu'Alejandro eut fini et les trois jeunes hommes se remirent à se tordre de rire. Tchen, en revanche, ne riait pas mais avait un sourire dans le coin.

Le côté "princesse" d'Aurore avait été touché et elle décida qu'elle en avait eu assez. Ramassant sa gourde et la serviette avec laquelle elle s'était essuyée pendant la course, elle prit la direction du vestiaire des filles.

"Allez! Aurore! Ne fais pas cette tête!" Lui cria Érick. "C'était simplement pour rire!"

"Que voulez-vous?" Renchérit-il à l'intention des autres. "Notre petite princesse est insultée."

Aurore se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard. Érick se remit à rire pendant qu'Alejandro essayait du lui dire de regarder devant elle sans grand succès. Aurore se remit à marcher brusquement et fonça tête première sur Charlton.

Aurore commença à s'excuser maladroitement mais cessa dès qu'elle vit le visage de Charlton. Il avait son air grave qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Quelque chose était arrivé, elle le sentit tout de suite. Les autres avaient complètement cessé de rire et regardaient Charlton d'un air inquiet. Charlton, a son habitude, les regarda longuement avant de parler comment s'il voulait s'assurer que tous l'écoutaient attentivement.

"Tu as de mauvaises nouvelles?" Demanda enfin Tchen. "Tu devrais tout nous dire au lieu de nous faire languir." Même si les paroles étaient plutôt agressives, Charlton et les autres savaient que Tchen ne voulait pas l'être. Ils le connaissaient assez pour savoir que Tchen n'avait pas toujours la meilleure façon pour demander les choses.

"Tu as raison Tchen. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est grave."

Aurore sentit que tous les jeunes s'étaient raidis et qu'ils attendaient nerveusement ce que Charlton allait leur dire.

"Il y a eu une attaque."

"Quand?" Demanda Esteban.

"Hier soir."

"Où?" Demanda Érick

"Sur L1-I00731, L8-A33478 et... L9-D19363"

Aurore regarda automatiquement Esteban. Son visage était crispé par la fureur et ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Elle retourna son attention sur Charlton.

"Des dégâts?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu peux le dire, ils ont presque tout détruit les colonies. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de survivants."

"Mais... pourquoi?" Demanda Aurore. Elle sentait une boule dans sa gorge.

"Pour nous." Elle se tourna vers Esteban. Le ton de sa voix était dur et il semblait faire de grands efforts pour se contrôler. "Ils veulent nous provoquer. Ils ont réussi." Ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Charlton leva le bras en direction d'Esteban. "Vous ne ferez rien tant que je vous en donnerai pas l'ordre." Il prit bien le temps de regarder tous les jeunes chacun leur tour. "Ne répondez pas à cette attaque. Si vous le faites, vous tomberez dans leur piège. Pour l'instant, tout continu comme prévu. Demain soir, c'est la fête de Noël et je m'attends à tous vous y voir dans vos plus beaux habits."

Il prit la direction de la porte et s'immobilisa juste avant de sortir. Pour la première fois, Aurore vit Charlton baisser la tête.

"Je sais que ce que je vous demande est horrible. Je vous demande de fêter alors que vous... nous avons le goût de pleurer... mais il faut être forts."

Il se retourna pour les regarder et ils purent voir la douleur que ressentait Charlton.

"Cette fête, je l'ai faite pour vous, pour que vous puissez oublier cette horrible guerre pendant une soirée. Je vous demande de faire votre possible pour vous amuser."

Il n'ajouta rien et sortir précipitamment de la piste de course.

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Aurore se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait plutôt bien réussi. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient maintenant dans le haut du dos, tombaient gracieusement autour de son visage. Seule une petite partie de ses cheveux était retenue vers l'arrière par une petite broche argentée qui lui avait offert Érick pour le bal. Son rouge à lèvres rosé argenté lui allait à merveille et l'ombre à paupière donnait de la chaleur à ses grands yeux bleu-prussien. Elle avait également opté pour un peu de mascara. Le résultat était pas mal du tout. Elle avait de grands cils très gracieux que le mascara mettait en valeur. Elle sourit à son image, contente. La robe rose au reflet argenté tombait élégamment sur ses petites sandales argent. Elle toucha sa gorge par réflexe et remarqua avec déception qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre dans le cou. Et bien, elle s'en passerait. De toutes façons, elle ne portait aucun bijou parce qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de s'en acheter. Elle tourna une dernière fois devant le miroir lorsqu'elle attendit des coups venant de la porte.

Aux coups, le pouls d'Aurore s'accéléra. Elle savait qui était là à l'attendre. Toute son assurance s'évapora en même temps. Et s'il ne la trouvait pas belle? Essayant nerveusement ses mains sur sa robe elle s'avança vers la porte. Jurant, elle s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien taché en s'essuyant puis se décida à ouvrir sa porte. 

Alejandro se tenait devant elle. Il portait un complet noir avec une chemise verte au collet un peu ouvert. Cela lui donnait un air irrésistible et Aurore réalisa à quel point il était beau. Alejandro la fixait la bouche ouverte les mains derrière le dos et Aurore lui sourit mal à l'aise. Elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-elle en inspectant sa robe.

Ces paroles semblèrent sortir Alejandro de sa torpeur et se bouche se ferma en un grand sourire.

"Non! Non!" Répondit-il précipitamment. "C'est que… tu es vraiment… enfin… tu es très belle ce soir." Finit-il un peu gêné.

Aurore lui sourit coquettement. "Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau." Répondit-elle maladroitement.

Alejandro allait lui tendre le bras pour l'accompagner à la salle de bal mais il se ravisa et lui tendit une rose qu'il avait caché derrière son dos.

Le visage d'Aurore s'empourpra. Elle le remercia et pris la rose qu'elle alla déposer dans un vase dans sa chambre. Elle risqua trois fois de renverser l'eau du vase et espéra qu'Alejandro n'avait rien vu. Après quelques minutes, elle retourna le rejoindre près de la porte et il lui offrit à nouveau son bras qu'elle accepta galamment. Voyant l'air sérieux que lui donnait Alejandro, Aurore se mit à rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-il dans un demi sourire.

"Rien… en fait.." répondit-elle en riant. "On a l'air tellement sérieux. Tu trouves pas?"

Alejandro se mit à rire et l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs.

La salle de bal était en fait le grand gymnase qui avait été converti en salle. Les techniciens du vaisseau avaient travaillé pendant deux jours complets pour tout aménager. Le résultat était impressionnant. Il y avait une scène dans une des coins où jouait un groupe de musique. Aurore sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Alice y jouant de la flûte traversière. Alice était très belle ce soir. Elle portait un robe rouge courte et avait monté ses cheveux en un chignon où elle avait piqué plein de petites fleurs blanches. Elle sourit en apercevant Aurore au bras d'Alejandro puis se reconcentra sur sa partition. Dans le coin opposé à l'orchestre il y avait une quantité assez incroyable de chaises et de tables où les gens s'étaient assis pour prendre quelques cocktails. La salle était déjà bien remplie lorsqu'Aurore et Alejandro étaient arrivés et il semblait, comme elle, chercher les autres pilotes du regard. Au milieu de pièce il y avait la piste de danse où plusieurs couples se trouvaient déjà. Malgré les instruments assez anciens de l'orchestre, la musique était plutôt rythmée et les gens semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Aurore remarqua que toute cette chaleur humaine lui enlevait un peu sa peine pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Charlton avait eu une bonne idée. Ça faisait du bien de se détendre un peu. Cherchant toujours les autres, Alejandro l'entraîna dans la salle. Elle vit que pour l'occasion, Charlton avait fait ouvrir les autres petites pièces qui donnaient sur le gymnase et qui possédaient de grandes fenêtres. De grands sofas avaient été installés et ces endroits plus calmes étaient parfaits pour relaxer après quelques danses.

Alejandro lui tira un peu sur le bras d'Aurore et l'entraîna vers un des petits salons. Il semblait avoir aperçu ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Aurore suivit son regard et vit Isabelle qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Elle était accompagnée d'Érick et d'Esteban. Aurore croisa quelques secondes le regard d'Esteban mais celui-ci détourna le regard rapidement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Isabelle les rejoignit rapidement et elle fut suivit d'Érick puis d'Esteban. Isabelle était parfaite dans sa longue robe bleu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure complexe où tombaient quelques mèches ici et là. Ses grands yeux bleus clairs étaient magnifiques avec l'ombre à paupière blanche. Elle sourit et le rouge à lèvres argenté lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Érick, qui se tenait fièrement derrière Isabelle avait le même complet noir qu'Alejandro mais sa chemise était rouge foncé. Aurore jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Esteban et remarqua qui lui aussi avait le même complet mais que sa chemise était bleue. Esteban, comme Alejandro, était vraiment beau dans son habit et Aurore détourna rapidement le regard, gênée. Pourquoi lui donnait-il cet effet? Pensa-t-elle. Elle retourna son attention vers Isabelle qui n'avait cessé de sourire. Les deux jeunes filles se complimentèrent mutuellement pendant que les jeunes hommes se serraient la main comme de vieux copains qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Aurore remarqua qu'Esteban, malgré toute l'ambiance, ne semblait pas vraiment s'amuser. Il semblait même contrarié. Peut-être prenait-il plus de temps que les autres à se détendre?

Les jeunes, peut-être à l'exception d'Esteban, s'amusaient beaucoup pendant la soirée. Alejandro amenait souvent Aurore danser et Érick et Isabelle les accompagnaient souvent. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des jeunes lorsqu'ils virent Tchen en compagnie d'Alice sur la piste de danse. Jamais ils n'avaient cru que Tchen aimerait danser. Alice était une très bonne danseuse et on pouvait dire que c'était elle qui menait le couple. Tout de même, Tchen semblait s'amuser beaucoup lui aussi. Il portait, une autre surprise pour Aurore, le même complet que les trois autres pilotes avec une chemise jaune qui lui allait à merveille. 

La soirée se passa calmement. Charlton vint faire un tour dans la salle pour saluer les gens pendant qu'ils s'amusaient. Aurore le trouva un peu plus détendu mais toujours inquiet. Pauvre Charlton. Il ne pourrait vraiment jamais s'amuser tant que tout ne serait pas terminé. Charlton, pour l'occasion, avait endossé un complet bleu avec des petites lignes blanches accompagné d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate rouge. L'habit n'était pas particulièrement beau mais Charlton n'avait jamais eu un grand tallent en matière de vêtements. Il avait fait des efforts et ce qui comptait.

Après plusieurs danses, Alejandro invita Aurore et les autres à aller s'asseoir. Aurore, qui essuya son front du revers de la main acquiesça avec bonheur. Ils furent rapidement suivit d'Isabelle et d'Érick. Tchen dansait toujours avec Alice et Esteban avait disparu une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Alejandro présenta son bras à Aurore qui l'accepta volontiers puis il l'entraîna vers l'un des petits salons. Le regard d'Aurore se posa quelques instants sur la porte d'entrée de la salle et à sa grande surprise elle vit Esteban qui s'y tenait et qui la regardait. Pendant quelques secondes, leur regards se rencontrèrent puis Esteban quitta la salle de bal. Aurore, attirée par ce départ, lâcha le bras d'Alejandro et prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes. Elle le fit le plus rapidement possible et le plus bas possible pour s'assurer qu'Isabelle ne la suivrait pas. Alejandro lui indiqua un endroit où les trouver et Aurore prit la direction des toilettes. Après quelques pas, elle bifurqua pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

Lorsqu'Aurore atteignit la porte, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs. En revanche, un seul des ascenseurs était encore en fonction et il s'arrêta au premier étage. Aurore se demanda ce que quelqu'un pouvait bien faire près des hangars et des réacteurs à cette heure. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahie et elle appuya brusquement sur le bouton commandant l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur arriva puis elle prit la direction du premier étage.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Aurore sortit. Elle n'entendait absolument aucun bruit et se demanda si elle n'avait pas imaginé le tout. Pourtant, son instinct lui dit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et elle marcha prudemment vers les hangars.

Les hangars étaient très vastes et surtout très sombres en ce moment. Seules les lumières de veille étaient allumées et elles donnaient un aspect un peu épeurant aux Gundams. Elle crut percevoir un bruit vers sa gauche et s'y dirigea doucement. Même si elle voulait être silencieuse, elle ne pouvait l'être complètement. Les couloirs métalliques qui reliaient les Gundams faisaient du bruit. Elle aperçut finalement un mouvement près du Sahara et s'y dirigea.

Elle ne fut par surprise de voir une silhouette entrain de jouer dans la cockpit de l'appareil. Elle la fixait déjà depuis un moment lorsque l'autre se décida à parler.

"Je savais que tu viendrais ici." Dit-il. Esteban se retourna pour faire face à Aurore. Elle semblait surpris qu'il sache qu'elle viendrait. "Retourne là-haut. Tu n'as rien à faire ici." Il se retourna et recommença à travailler sur les commandes.

"Je vais rester ici si ça me chante." Répondit sur un petit ton hautain Aurore juste avant de le regretter.

À sa grande surprise, Esteban se mit à rire. Cependant, ce n'était pas un beau rire. Le rire était dur et cruel. Il sauta sur le sol et s'approcha d'elle. Aurore remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer.

"Et bien sachez, princesse," Et il fit un révérence qui se voulait arrogante. "que tout ne fonctionne pas selon votre bon désir." Son sourire s'efface et il pointa la sortie. "Va-t-en."

"Non." Répondit-elle fermement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. "Tu vas partir c'est ça, hein?" Elle serra les points. "Tu vas aller voir ce qui c'est passé sur L9 même si Charlton nous a dit de ne pas y aller." Un mauvais sourire apparu sur le coin de sa bouche. "Tu te moques bien de ce que ton action peut entraîner, tant que tu as ce que tu désires."

Le visage d'Esteban se contracta sous la douleur et Aurore voulut faire un pas en arrière mais il l'attrapa par le bras. 

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Lui siffla-t-il entre les dents. "Je pars seul, je ne veux pas vous voir mêlez à tous ça. Ça ne vous regarde pas."

Il la repoussa. 

"Oui ça nous regarde!" Hurla-t-elle. "Nous sommes tous dans la même galère!"

Esteban la regarda quelques instants puis haussa les épaules et se retourna pour entrer dans le cockpit.

Aurore lui attrapa le bras juste avant qu'il ne rentre. "Je t'en prie, Esteban." Le ton de sa voix n'était plus dur et il sentit la tristesse dans sa voix. "Ne pars pas seul. Si tu pars, nous ne pourrons pas t'aider. Je… nous serons morts d'inquiétude. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…"

Le bras d'Esteban se détendit et il redescendit près d'Aurore.

Elle le regardait et Esteban put voir qu'elle était sincèrement inquiète pour lui. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et délicatement, il posa sa main sur sa joue pour y essuyer la larme qui s'était mis à couler.

"Aurore," sa voix était douce à lui aussi. "je dois y aller. Tu dois comprendre. Il faut que je sache. C'étaient… mes amis."

Aurore baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir puis se mit à secouer la tête en signe de négation. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux à nouveau.

"Non! Esteban, laisse-nous t'aider! Je t'en prie. S'il-"

Elle ne put finir car Esteban avait couvert ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux grands de surprise et tenta de le repousser. Mais Esteban tenait bon et l'avait encerclé de ses bras. Peu à peu, elle se laissa aller à la chaleur de son corps et de sa bouche contre elle. Esteban sentit qu'elle se détendait, il libéra un des ses mains qu'il approcha du cou de la jeune fille. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Aurore et elle comprit. Elle voulut le repousser mais il était trop tard. Esteban avait appuyé dans son cou avec ses doigts et le corps de la jeune fille se ramolli à mesure qu'il pesait. Elle tenta une dernier effort pour se libérer.

"Esteban…. nooonnn….." puis elle perdit complètement connaissance.

Il la déposa doucement sur le sol et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il accrocha au cou de la jeune fille. Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres encore chaudes de leur premier contact. Il caressa son visage et murmura: "Tu es tellement belle."

Il écarta doucement un mèche de son visage puis abandonna le corps sur le sol avant de sauter dans le cockpit du Sahara.

Juste avant que les portes se referment, il regarda un dernier fois le corps qu'il venait d'abandonner et murmura entre ses lèvres: "Je reviendrai…" puis, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit et il disparut dans l'infini de l'espace.


	17. Chapitre 17: Révélations

Chapitre 17: Révélations

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Le réveil d'Aurore avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa tête avait tourné pendant près d'une journée complète sans omettre les questions pressantes des autres pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Aurore avait fint la perte de mémoire car elle n'avait nullement envie de raconter aux autres ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Esteban. De toutes façons, même si les autres avaient su, cela n'aurait rien changé. C'était du moins ce qu'elle se disait pour se déculpabiliser un peu. Elle avait repris conscience dans l'infirmerie et d'après ce qu'Érick lui avait dit, il venait de la déposer sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais ça ne devait pas faire extrêmement longtemps. L'ouverture du hangar avait sûrement alerté quelqu'un. On n'ouvrait pas une porte de plus de dix mètres de haut sans faire un peu de bruit. Érick était furieux contre elle et non contre Esteban. Elle en était d'ailleurs restée bouche bée. Il était convaincu qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Il voyait cela comme une espèce de trahison. Mais comme Érick n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier, du moins, envers elle, il avait rapidement changé sa fureur en inquiétude. Alejandro était resté à l'écart. Il semblait, plus que les autres, comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais Aurore savait qu'Alejandro connaissait bien Esteban et aussi ses méthodes et il devait donc avoir une très bonne idée des évènements de la veille. Elle était restée en l'infirmerie pendant une heure environ avant d'avoir le droit de rejoindre sa chambre. Charlton n'avait pas insisté sur ce qui s'était passé. Il semblait plutôt nerveux. Il venait de perdre un de ses meilleurs pilotes et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Aurore se demanda s'il n'avait pas prévu une attaque dont Esteban devait prendre part. Son départ venait tout changer. Elle avait froncé les sourcils. Était-ce tout ce qui importait à Charlton, ses petits plans de guerre? Elle était retournée à sa chambre et s'était étendue pour le reste de la nuit et la journée suivante essayant d'oublier les images de la veille qui ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête. 

Ce n'est que le surlendemain qu'elle aperçut le collier qui pendait dans son cou. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle s'était salit sur le sol ou quelque part et s'était approchée du miroir pour mieux voir la tache. Ses yeux étaient restés pendant près de 5 minutes rivés sur le pendentif sans y croire. Doucement, elle avait tendu la main pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. C'était le pendentif qu'elle était retournée voir avec Isabelle sur L7 et qu'elle trouvait tellement beau. Il était en forme de goutte transparente avait des vagues blanches à l'intérieur. Elle se souvenait avoir lu l'histoire qui l'accompagnait. Le pendentif serait en fait la dernière larme qu'aurait versée une déesse qui aurait perdu son amoureux aux mains d'un autre dieu jaloux. Bon, l'histoire était simple et commune mais Aurore l'avait trouvé tellement romantique. 

Elle tenait toujours le pendentif dans son cou et se demanda comment elle l'avait eu. Bah, elle trouverait bien un jour.

Souriant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, elle prit la direction des gymnases. Son sourire s'évanouit, ils ne seraient que quatre à s'entraîner… Et pour combien de temps…?

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Alejandro venait de sortir des douches. Il avait été s'entraîner seul pour son plaisir. En fait, c'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvée pour se calmer et réfléchir. Il savait qu'Esteban était celui qui avait "assommé" Aurore et il avait une très bonne idée de la façon dont il s'y était pris mais il ne savait pas pourquoi elle refusait de le dire. Il n'y avait pas de gêne dans tout ça. La technique à Esteban et parfaite et Aurore ne savait pas qu'il la possédait. Elle n'avait donc pas pu prévenir le coup. Ce qu'il n'était pas sûr de croire c'était aussi le fait qu'elle disait ne rien se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, même avant. Aurore mentait. Mais pourquoi? Il ne savait pas s'il était plus irrité parce qu'elle refusait de lui parler de tout ça ou par ce qu'elle cachait en fait. Que s'était-il donc passé entre les deux? Il agrippa sa serviette brusquement et commença à s'essuyer. Il devait lui parler.

Il quitta la douche et se dirigea vers son vestiaire où il rencontra un des techniciens des hangars qui lui venait souvent en aide. Ryu était très intelligent même si cela ne semblait pas possible à croire en le regardant. Il était petit, plutôt laid et avait une façon de se tenir qu'Alejandro jugeait sans classe (et il n'était pas sévère sur ce point). Ryu avait de courts cheveux noirs et des petits yeux noirs trop visibles avec ses grandes lunettes. Tout de même, Ryu était l'expert sur tout ce qui touchait réacteurs de Gundams et il avait un drôle d'humour qu'Alejandro avait appris à apprécier. 

Ryu ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et observa Alejandro. Ça lui prenait toujours quelques secondes avant de reconnaître les gens. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune pilote devant lui.

"Et bien, M. Barton!" Ryu appelait toujours Alejandro par son nom de famille. Alejandro avait bien tenté de le faire changer mais Ryu s'était obstiné. "Ça fait plaisir de vous voir!"

"Salut Ryu, ça va?" Alejandro sourit de bon cœur. Ryu savait amener la bonne humeur avec lui.

"Comme sur des roulettes! Votre nouveau réacteur protonique fonctionne parfaitement. Il y a de quoi être fier!"

Alejandro sortit ses vêtements de son casier et commença à s'habiller.

"Vous savez, ces réacteurs seront géniaux lorsque vous irez sur la Terre. Ils permettent une économie de 23% d'énergie, ce qui est, à mon avis, considérable."

Alejandro soupira. "Je ne pense pas que nous irons sur Terre très bientôt."

Ryu enfila un vieux T-shirt tout sale et Alejandro se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine de se laver s'il avait l'intention de remettre tout de suite quelque chose de sale.

"Détrompez-vous, M. Barton!" Ryu regarda Alejandro. Son visage tout entier souriait. "Vous n'êtes plus tout seul maintenant. Vous vous occupez de l'espace et d'autres s'occupent de la Terre. Vous ne saviez donc pas?" Ryu était surpris par l'expression sur le visage d'Alejandro.

"Savoir quoi?" Alejandro avait cessé de s'habiller et regardait Ryu intrigué.

"Mais à propos de la Baronne et tout ça!"

"La Baronne?"

Ryu sourit de plus belle. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui en apprenait à Alejandro sur la politique extérieure. "Mais oui, elle et son organisation donnent beaucoup de fil à retordre à l'Ordre. Personne ne sait qui elle est. C'est tellement mystérieux tout ça." Il semblait trouver tout cela très excitant.

Alejandro, de son côté, trouvait ça moins drôle. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant de ça? En fait, aucun pilote ne savait ça.

"Et depuis quand agit-elle cette… baronne?"

Ryu fit un geste vague. "Bah, je sais pas trop… plusieurs mois en tout cas."

__

Plusieurs mois!!! Alejandro jura intérieurement. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose de récent. Pourquoi les tenir à l'écart d'une nouvelle aussi importante et surtout aussi encourageante!

"Merci pour l'information, Ryu."

"Mais, y'a pas de quoi, M. Barton." 

Sans rien ajouter Alejandro s'habilla rapidement et quitta les vestiaires. Il devait avoir une petite discussion avec Charlton.

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Alejandro trouva Charlton et Alice entrain de discuter dans la salle de contrôle. Les deux personnes s'interrompirent dès qu'elles virent Alejandro. Il se demanda s'ils discutaient encore de quelques choses que les pilotes n'étaient pas censés connaître. Rapidement il les rejoignit et les observa sans rien dire. Sa colère était évidente et Alice parut mal à l'aise alors que Charlton semblait simplement étonné. Alejandro n'avait pas un tempérament colérique comme Érick ou même Esteban et Tchen. Il ne devait donc pas se sentir ainsi pour rien. 

Pendant quelques secondes encore il les observa avant que Charlton décide à briser ce silence inconfortable.

"Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi, Alejandro?"

"Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?" Le ton d'Alejandro avait était plus amère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais bon, il n'avait pu se contrôler. Il détestait se sentir trompé plus que tout.

Charlton sembla encore plus surpris et Alice fit signe qu'elle allait les laisser discuter en privé. Elle quitta la salle en amenant les deux techniciens qui s'y trouvaient également.

"Mais vous avoir dit _quoi _exactement?"

"À propos de la Baronne et de la force de résistance sur la Terre et il y a sûrement encore d'autres choses que j'ignore encore."

Charlton croisa lentement les bras et regarda Alejandro. Il eut l'impression que son père le regardait alors qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Or, il n'était pas dans l'erreur, Charlton aurait à se justifier.

"Nous avions le droit de savoir." Enchaîna-t-il. "Serait-ce si dangereux de nous donner un espoir?!"

Charlton sembla piqué. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de commencer à parler.

"Alejandro, sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est moi qui dirige cette organisation et c'est à moi de savoir quelles informations doivent vous êtes transmises et quand."

Alejandro serra les poings. "C'est là que tu fais erreur, Charlton. Nous sommes aussi important que toi dans cette histoire. Je ne dis pas ça par manque de modestie et tu le sais."

"Oui, vous êtes aussi importants mais vous n'êtes pas aussi expérimentés et c'est là qu'est la différence."

"Et quel est le lien avec le fait que tu ne nous as pas dit pour la Baronne?"

"Le lien est que je n'étais pas sûr que cette organisation avait vraiment une importance. Il existe beaucoup de petits groupes sur la Terre qui tentent de tenir tête à Schwarz. Si je devais vous parler de chacun d'entre eux, je ne cesserais de toujours le faire. J'attends que l'information ait un certain poids avant de l'utiliser. Est-ce mal?"

"Non ce n'est pas mal, mais avoir un peu d'encouragement, ça peut nous faire du bien. Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça?"

"Oui j'y ai pensé, et peut-être que j'aurais pu vous parler de La Baronne plus tôt. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, je ne sais pas qui elle est et qu'elle est son but. Je ne peux donc la considérer comme une alliée. Vous parler de quelque chose qui se pourrait mais dont je ne suis pas sûr, ce n'est pas mon genre et tu le sais."

Alejandro se sentit mal. Charlton venait de marquer un point et les deux hommes le savaient.

"J'admets ne pas vous parler beaucoup de ce qui se passe sur Terre et je devrais peut-être le faire un peu plus. Après tout, beaucoup d'entre-vous y viviez. Mais je ne pense pas avoir mal agit en retenant un peu cette information."

Alejandro tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. L'infini de l'Espace était là devant lui et il sentit un grand vide.

"J'étais peut-être un peu découragé après la fête de Noël et tout ça, et savoir que tu retenais de l'information comme ça m'a mis en colère."

Chartlon se détendit et sourit en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Je comprends Alex et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes trahi ou quelque chose comme ça. Je te promets qu'à la prochaine réunion, je vais tout vous conter sur La Baronne."

Alejandro sourit à son tour.

"D'accord, et je te promets de ne plus te faire de scène comme ça."

"Oh, là, je ne suis pas sûr de te croire…"

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le départ d'Esteban et l'ambiance du groupe n'était plus la même. Au début, ils avaient tous fait des efforts pour faire comme si de rien n'était mais son absence commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Les jeunes s'étaient, malgré tout, attachés les uns au autre et le départ d'un des leur sans explication les laissait dans une situation d'inconfort, de crainte et d'incertitude. Aurore n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer aux autres pourquoi Esteban était parti et Charlton semblait s'être fait une très bonne idée de sa destination. Il avait été question d'envoyer une équipe pour aller le chercher mais Charlton avait refusé expliquant qu'Esteban avait besoin de faire ce qu'il avait à faire seul. Au début, Érick et Tchen (à la surprise d'Aurore) s'étaient opposés à cette idée mais Charlton avait fini par les convaincre. Il était clair qu'Esteban était allé voir si ces amis avaient survécu et comme ce qu'il allait trouver serait probablement horrible, il aurait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et se remettre de tout cela. Esteban était indépendant et Charlton l'avait rapidement compris. Il était tellement différent de son père.

Les entraînements avaient repris de plus belle après la fête de Noël car Charlton n'avait pas l'intention de ne pas répondre à l'attaque des Schwarz. Cependant, il fallait être prêt, il fallait être parfait si on voulait gagner. Charlton préparait un coup qui remettrait l'équilibre dans presque tout l'espace colonisé. 

Aurore était encore épuisée de son entraînement et elle se laissa tomber avec paresse sur son lit. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta couchée, les yeux fermés. Elle avait parfois des doutes si tout ce qu'ils faisaient servait vraiment à quelque chose. Elle se rappela que son père lui avait dit que malgré tout, même lorsque les colonies les avaient reniés, les pilotes avaient continué à se battre parce que c'était ce qui était bon, vrai et juste. Ils devaient continuer, ne serait-ce que pour faire honneur à leurs parents.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rendit près de la fenêtre. Doucement, elle dépose sa main sur la vitre et le contact froid lui donna un frisson. Elle avait toujours trouvé que l'espace était triste et froid. Lorsque tout cela serait terminé, elle retournerait sur la Terre où la chaleur humaine lui donnait de l'énergie.

Soudainement, un autre frisson parcouru son corps. Était-ce son imagination ou elle avait vraiment sentit un courant d'air. Avec ses réflexes de pilotes un peu affaiblis par la fatigue, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus. Car oui, il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. La porte se referma brusquement derrière la personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Aurore se redressa lentement, comme paralysée, car ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien était défait. Défait par la tristesse et la fureur.


	18. Chapitre 18: Explications

Chapitre 18: Explications

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Aurore recula d'un pas vers le mur. Quelque chose n'était pas normal dans le regard d'Esteban et elle eut peur. Le jeune homme se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, ses cheveux en bataille étaient sales. Quelques mèches étaient collées par la sueur sur son visage. Son t-shirt était taché et déchiré dans le bas. Elle n'osa même pas compter le nombre de taches sur ses pantalons. Son regard était vide et froid. Esteban n'avait jamais été une personne très extravertie mais là… 

Elle serra ses mains ensemble pour les empêcher de trembler.

"Esteban, ça va?" Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne put cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Esteban ne répondit pas. Il s'avança dans la pièce et ferma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua que les taches sur son chandail étaient en fait des taches de sang. Esteban était coupé au bras. La coupure semblait profonde, il avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Nerveusement, Aurore fit un autre pas vers l'arrière et se retrouva accotée au mur. De sa main droite, elle passa sa main son bureau et accrocha quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se défendre; il était évident qu'Esteban n'était pas dans un état normal. Discrètement, elle regarda ce qu'elle avait trouvé et soupira; un poinçon ne serait pas d'une grande utilité. 

Il fit à nouveau un pas vers elle et sa figure se contorsionna pour devenir, ce qu'Aurore croyait être, un sourire. Les yeux cristallins d'Esteban se mirent à briller d'une lumière noire et Aurore tenta à nouveau de reculer mais elle ne put pas. 

"Esteban, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as?" La voix d'Aurore était suppliante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Qu'avait-il donc découvert pour revenir dans cet état? "J'étais tellement inquiète." Elle essaya discrètement de faire un pas vers la droite pour pouvoir le contourner. Elle devait aller avertir quelqu'un. Esteban était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne serait jamais capable de se défendre contre lui toute seule.

Esteban fit également un pas vers la droite pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris son manège et Aurore ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri.

"Esteban! Réveille-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Aurore recula à nouveau. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et elle sentait la sueur lui couler dans le dos. Faire face à des terroristes était une chose, faire face à un ami devenu fou en était une autre.

Esteban sourit à nouveau et brusquement, il se jeta sur elle. Elle tenta maladroitement de l'assommer avec le poinçon mais Esteban lui tordit le poignet, l'obligeant à le laisser tomber. Rapidement, il l'immobilisa les mains dans le dos contre le mur.

"Esteban, je t'en prie! Tu me fais mal!" 

Aurore tenta de se débattre mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle regarda dans les yeux de son ami et vit la fureur qu'ils contenaient. Ses yeux durs cachaient la douleur que le jeune homme ressentait et sa réaction était celle d'un homme qui avait trop souffert en trop peu de temps. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses actions et elle compris à quel point il était rendu dangereux.

Aussi soudainement, il cessa de sourire et couvrit brusquement les lèvres de la jeune fille des siennes. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser et Aurore su qu'elle devait sortir d'ici avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. Elle voulut lui donner un coup dans l'entrejambe mais Esteban se colla sur elle et lui empêcha tout mouvement. Aurore sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle devait réagir, ami ou pas. Rageusement, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et goûta le sang qui s'en échappait. Esteban hurla de fureur et la poussa loin de lui puis la frappa du revers de la main. La tête d'Aurore alla heurter le coin de son bureau et elle tomba sur le sol à demi-consciente. Plus rien n'était clair dans sa tête. Des taches de couleurs se mêlaient aux taches noires. Elle l'entendit très loin jurer puis sentit qu'on levait son corps du sol. Elle n'était plus capable de tenir ses yeux ouverts, sa tête lui tournait et elle avait mal. Peu à peu, le noir prenait le dessus sur les couleurs. Elle sentit qu'on la déposait sur quelque chose de mou et sentit un grand poids sur son corps. Quelque chose de brûlant toucha son ventre et monta le long de ses côtes. Avec horreur, elle comprit qu'Esteban était entrain de la violer. Elle voulut réagir mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Non. Elle ne voulait pas….

Non.

Puis, elle sentit qu'il se relevait brusquement lâchant un cri de stupeur. Elle avait froid… tellement froid. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

~*~

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Tchen fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la salle de réunion ce matin-là. À sa grande surpris, il vit Esteban assis près d'Érick. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il portait un grand pansement sur le bras droit. Tchen ne savait pas qu'Esteban était de retour et à voir l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Il semblait perdu et évitait soigneusement tout le monde. Charlton était déjà à sa place au bout de la table et il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Tchen soupira. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ici? Il se demanda s'il n'était pas mieux de faire cavalier seul. Ses attaques ne dépendraient pas de l'humeur de tous ces gens. Érick parlait tout bas avec Isabelle qui ne semblait pas vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'il lui disait. Elle regardait sa cousine qui étrangement semblait trembler discrètement. Aurore était anormalement blanche ce matin. Elle n'avait jamais eu un teint très foncé mais là… Tchen soupira à nouveau, quelque chose c'était passé et comme d'habitude, il n'en saurait rien. La seule personne avec qui il se sentait vraiment bien ici c'était Alice. La jeune technicienne était simple et enjouée. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. À nouveau, il se demanda s'il n'était pas mieux de partir. Mais cela signifiait ne plus revoir Alice. 

Il s'avança vers son siège qui se trouvait à côté de celui d'Esteban et d'Alejandro et s'assit. Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter d'engager la conversation, Charlton venait de se lever.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne sourit pas. "Je sais qu'il est tôt." Tchen regarda sa montre, en effet, il était 7h du matin. Pourquoi une réunion aussi tôt? "Mais bon, je voulais vous parler et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre."

Chartlon pris une grande respiration et s'approche d'Esteban. "Je vois que vous avez décidé de nous rejoindre M. Winner."

Esteban releva la tête hostilement. Tchen se demanda si Charlton n'était pas entrain de se mettre les pieds dans les plats.

"Je ne te dois rien, Charlton."

"C'est là que tu as tord!" Lâcha Charlton. Il prit une grande respiration pour retrouver son calme. "Je croyais avoir toujours était correct envers vous." Il se tourna et empêcha Alejandro d'intervenir. "Je vais vous en parler." Répondit-il brusquement. " Mais avant, je vais mettre cartes sur table avec vous. Ton attitude est impardonnable, Esteban. " Il croisa les bras devant lui et foudroya le jeune homme du regard. "Peut-être que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir agit ainsi mais peu importe ce que c'est, ce n'est pas une excuse pour moi. Nous sommes une équipe ici. Je croyais que c'était clair pour tous!" Il regarda tour à tour les jeunes assemblés dans la pièce. Tchen ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enragé. "Certaines informations ne vous on pas été transmises et j'ai mes raisons. Je suis le chef ici."

"Justement." Répondit entre ses dents Esteban. "Qui t'en donne le droit?"

"Moi!" Répondit Charlton plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu." J'ai tout organisé, je vous ai donné votre moyen de revanche. Je pensais que vous auriez plus reconnaissance envers moi."

"Si tu me permets." Érick leva la main et s'avança vers la table avec sa chaise. "Je sais que tu as tout construit ici, Charlton, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. En fait, quelles sont tes motivations pour faire tout ce que tu fais."

Charlton recula d'un pas. Il ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à tout partager avec les jeunes mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"Tu nous as dit que tu mettais cartes sur table." Ajouta Tchen. 

Charlton sembla réfléchir puis il prit une autre grande respiration. "Vous avez raison et je vais être franc avec vous."

Il s'assit brusquement et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Son visage se contorsionna sous la douleur. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce et Tchen se sentit mal à l'aise.

"Je le fais pour mon père." Il eut un rire amer. "Vous me direz: classique, et bien, sachez que mon père était un très bon homme. Pas seulement vos parents sont morts lors de l'attentat. Les hommes de l'ordre son venu chez nous et mon père m'a dit de sortir par en arrière. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi sur le coup, alors je suis resté et j'ai tout regardé par la fenêtre."

Il serra ses bras devant lui et toute sa fureur était partie. Il ne restait que la douleur d'un homme de 28 ans qui avait perdu son père. "Je.. je les ai vus le torturer pour qu'il leur donne les données sur les Gundams. Mon dieu… ça a duré des heures… c'était tellement horrible… Mon père n'a jamais rien voulu leur dire et ils l'ont torturé encore plus. Finalement, celui qui dirigeait le groupe en a eu assez et il l'a tiré dans la tête. J'ai.. j'ai vu sa tête éclater. C'était.. c'était.. .oh mon dieu…"

Puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, Charlton se releva et regarda à nouveau les jeunes. Toutes traces de souffrance avaient disparu. Il était bien le fils de son père.

"Voilà, maintenant, vous savez mes motivations." Il tourna la tête vers Esteban. "J'aimerais savoir les tiennes."

Esteban fit le tour de la salle évitant soigneusement le regard d'Aurore qui de toutes façons ne voulait pas le regarder. Il hocha la tête. "D'accord. Je voulais savoir ce qui était advenus de mes amis." Sa voix était dure et froide.

"Ce n'était pas une raison pour partir sans nous le dire." Répondit Charlton. "Mais pour cette fois, je vais laisser faire." Il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune. "Mais comprenez que c'est la dernière. Le prochain qui fait cela, sera mis dehors de l'équipe."

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Bon, maintenant, revenons à ce que je voulais vraiment vous parler aujourd'hui." Il prit la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton. Le rapport qu'il avait lu de James Molière apparu sur l'écran. "La Baronne. Alejandro m'a demandé de vous en parler. Oui, il existe bel et bien une force de résistance sur la Terre commandée par cette Baronne. Cependant, je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne la connais pas et je connais encore moins ses intentions. Pour l'instant, elle semble être de notre côté et surtout, elle semble avoir beaucoup de moyens." Tchen sourit, le Charlton fit du Dr. J était de retour. "Comprenez que je ne sais pas encore si nous pouvons lui faire confiance et si elle peut être considérée comme un espoir, mais je m'entends à le savoir bientôt. " Il bomba le torse. "Les prochains mois seront durs, vous aurez beaucoup de travail et énormément de missions. J'ai l'intention de faire payer à l'Ordre ses attaques sur les colonies. Si tout va bien, d'ici 4 mois, nous aurons repris le contrôle des colonies. Après se sera…" La planète bleue apparut sur l'écran. " la Terre." Il sourit. 

Tous les jeunes gardèrent le silence. Un espèce de calme énergétique semblait s'être emparé d'eux.

"Bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre. Vous êtes libres. Demain, réunion à 9h. Prochaine cible: L4-R58700.

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Aurore regardait par la fenêtre du petit salon de l'aile des chambres et frissonna pour la dixième fois. Elle ne sentait pas bien. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui s'était passé après s'être frappée la tête sur le bureau mais elle savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien en présence d'Esteban. Il l'évitait également. Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait exactement après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance?

C'était fait maintenant. Charlton lancerait dès le lendemain l'attaque contre l'Ordre. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir et pourtant elle ne pouvait oublier les sensations qu'elle avait ressentie la vieille. Ça devenait obsédant.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna brusquement.

Esteban se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Il s'était lavé et peigné les cheveux. Son bras était bandé et il le tenait nerveusement serré contre lui. Il s'avança dans le salon. Instinctivement, Aurore se colla contre la vitre et s'entoura de ses bras.

"Reste loin de moi." Lui lança-t-elle froidement.

Esteban sembla absorber le coup mais n'en montra rien. Il s'immobilisa et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Aurore. Je.. je sais que ce que je t'ai fais c'est horrible. Je veux m'expliquer…"

"Je ne veux rien entendre!" Elle cria et se lança dans le coin le plus loin de lui. "Laisse-moi tranquille! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler! Bon sang! Tu m'as violée!"

Le visage d'Esteban blanchit comme de la pierre. "Ce n'est pas vrai!"

"Oui! Et tu le sais!"

"Aurore! Je veux t'expliquer!"

"Va-t-en!" Elle se leva brusquement et attrapa la lampe la plus proche et la lança sur lui. Habillement, il esquiva le coup. Ce geste sembla le blesser. Aurore était tremblante et couverte de sueur. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Il la regarda quelques secondes comprenant qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre et il prit la direction de la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il s'immobilisa.

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais entrain de faire." Sa voix était profonde et tellement triste qu'Aurore n'osa même répliquer. "Je devais aller voir Aurore, c'étaient mes amis. Je suis arrivé sur L9 et je me suis dirigé vers l'usine. Tout était détruit. Partout, il y avait des corps. Ils avaient tués tout le monde, sans exception. Je suis arrivé dans la cafétéria et je les ai vus… le corps de Joe était en morceaux… celui de Paul était presque méconnaissable… et Irana…" Il se retourna brusquement et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle vit ses larmes de fureur. "Ils l'avaient violée! Son corps était couvert de bleus et elle était nue… mais le pire.. à côté d'elle il y avait son bébé. Tu sais quoi Aurore? Ils ne l'ont pas tué. Ils l'ont laissé mourir de faim!" Rageusement, il frappa le mur près de la porte puis se calma et appuya son front la surface froide. "J'étais devenu fou, Aurore. Je voulais les tuer. Je suis resté plusieurs jours là-bas, j'ai même détruit quelques camps de soldats. Pendant plus d'une semaine je ne me suis pas lavé et je n'ai rien mangé. Je me suis coupé au bras en échappant à des soldats." Il montra son bras. "Mais malgré ça, je n'étais pas capable de me calmer. Et puis j'ai vu une larme dans l'œil d'un des soldats que je venais de tuer et… j'ai pensé à toi. Je voulais te voir, Aurore. J'avais besoin de te sentir… de te toucher. Je suis arrivé dans ta chambre et tu étais là… tellement belle. " Il tourna la tête pour être sûr de ne pas voir les expressions de dégoût, de fureur et de tristesse sur le visage de la jeune fille à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire. " Je suis devenu fou. Je te voulais, Aurore… Je… je t'aurais pris si tu n'avais pas dit "non" dans ta semi-conscience. Et là, c'était comme si je m'étais réveillé. J'allais faire la même chose à toi qu'il avait fait à Irana.. Oh mon dieu… je t'aurais violée…"

Il se redressa lentement et se remit à marcher vers la porte. Il dit une dernière chose avant de sortir.

"Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'un jour, tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai fait ça et que tu me pardonnes." Il n'ajouta rien et sortit du salon.

Aurore se laissa tomber sur le sol et entoura ses jambes de ses bras et se mit à se bercer. Si seulement elle avait su… Elle devait aller voir, elle devait comprendre pourquoi Esteban avait agit ainsi…

L9-D19363

Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'on pouvait être autant malade. Elle devait avoir vomit plus de quatre fois le contenu de son estomac. Esteban n'avait pas exagéré, c'était plus qu'horrible. Les corps de ses amis avaient disparu, du moins, elle le pensait parce qu'elle n'avait vu aucun corps de femme ou de bébé. Esteban devait les avoir enterré quelque part.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la rue. Tout était noir ici. Les générateurs de la colonie avaient été sérieusement atteints lors de l'attaque de l'Ordre. On gardait la noirceur dans cette partie de la colonie pour économiser l'énergie. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, sa tête tournait et elle pensa qu'elle allait être encore malade. Elle s'assit au milieu de la rue. Elle devait rejoindre la navette qu'elle avait volé à l'Esperanza. Elle devait parler à Esteban et lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait tout. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle tenta de se relever mais sa tête lui tourna et elle retomba sur le sol.

Soudainement, ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa peau. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle n'était pas toute seule. Après plusieurs efforts, elle parvint à se lever et se remit à marcher en direction de la navette qui se trouvait près d'ici. Il faisait tellement noir, elle ne voyait rien. Elle avait mal à la tête… elle marcha dans un trou et sentit sa cheville se tourner sous le poids de son corps. Elle parvint à ne pas crier mais c'était peine perdue, ils savaient qu'elle était là. Elle se remit debout et tenta d'avancer et sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos.

"Plus un geste!" La voix était autoritaire mais Aurore était un pilote de Gundam, il en faudrait plus pour l'arrêter.

Elle se retourna brusquement ignorant l'élancement de sa cheville et flanqua un majestueux coups dans les parties intimes du garde qui roula par terre de douleur. Elle se retourna, prête à se sauver mais une autre chose dure frappa sa tête près de sa nuque et les ténèbres l'envahirent.


	19. Chapitre 19: La fille du parfait soldat

Chapitre 19: La fille du parfait soldat

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Tchen arriva dans la cafétéria pour se rendre compte que presque tout le monde avait fini de déjeuner. Il soupira. Dommage, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être seul… Il sourit. Lui, Tchen Wou Chang, n'avait pas envie d'être seul? Et bien, c'était une première. 

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir de service et se servit une généreuse portion d'un bon déjeuner gras américain. Érick avait eu plus d'influence qu'il ne l'avait cru sur la cuisinière. Deux rôties, deux œufs, du bacon, des saucisses et des petites patates dorées dans le beurre. Rien de moins pour vouloir s'endormir ensuite pendant leur réunion prévue à 9h. Il prit tout de même un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, question d'ajouter un peu de vitamine C à ce bon repas. Son verre dans une main et le plateau dans l'autre, il se dirigea vers les tables.

À sa grande surprise, Isabelle était également dans la cafétéria. Elle jouait avec sa rôtie qui de toute évidence était complètement froide. Tchen décida donc d'aller la rejoindre.

Isabelle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Tchen hésita avant de la déranger. Elle voulait peut-être rester seule? Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle leva la tête et sourit. Ses longs cheveux bleu-nuit étaient attachés en chignon sur son cou et quelques mèches tombaient ici et là sur son visage. Tchen la trouva très belle et compris pourquoi Érick était fou d'elle. Tchen lui sourit en retour.

"Je peux m'asseoir?"

"Mais bien sûr!"

Isabelle ramassa les essuie-tout qui traînaient devant elle et poussa son plateau plus loin sur la table. Elle regarda l'assiette comble de Tchen et tourna la tête.

"Beuh! Comment fais-tu pour manger tout ça?" 

"J'ouvre la bouche et je mets la nourriture dedans."

Isabelle se mit à rire. Elle n'était pas habitée à ce que Tchen fasse des blagues.

"Mais c'est tellement gras."

"Bah, ensuite je pourrais dire à Érick que sa nourriture américaine n'est pas bonne. "

"Il ne sera pas content… "

"C'est pas vraiment grave."

Isabelle se remit à rire et Tchen l'imita avant de remplir sa bouche de patates et d'œufs. Isabelle le regarda le temps qu'il mange son assiette. En moins de 10 minutes, il avait presque tout mangé ce qui s'y trouvait. Tchen s'étira longuement puis comme Isabelle, repoussa son plateau.

"Tu pensais à quoi avant que j'arrive?"

Tchen fut surpris de sa question. Il ne lui arrivait jamais d'être indiscret. Isabelle écarta les yeux quelques secondes puis tourna la tête d'un air songeur.

"Je pensais à la Baronne dont Charlton nous a parlé. "

"Ouais…"

Isabelle tourna la tête et regarda Tchen dans les yeux.

"Tu n'as pas confiance en elle. N'est-ce pas?"

"Je n'ai jamais confiance en quelqu'un que je ne connais pas."

Tchen croisa les mains sur la table et Isabelle haussa les épaules.

"Tu vois, moi je suis sûre qu'elle est avec nous. "

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? "

"Sais pas. Une intuition. "

"Ah… l'intuition féminine… je connais… Et bien moi, je crois lorsque je vois."

Isabelle regarda à nouveau Tchen pendant quelques secondes. Elle sentit soudain une bouffée d'affection naître pour lui. Ce jeune homme avait tellement besoin de tendresse! Elle sourit.

"Mais, avoir confiance en quelqu'un c'est la plus belle-- "

"Vous avez vu Aurore?"

Alice était brusquement entrée dans la cafétéria et regardait Tchen et Isabelle chacun leur tour. Elle semblait énervée.

"Non. Pas depuis hier soir." Répondit Isabelle soudainement inquiète. "Pourquoi?" 

"On ne la trouve plus. Elle n'a pas dormit dans sa chambre et personne ne l'a vue depuis hier. En plus, une des navettes--"

À cet instant, la voix impérative de Charlton retentit dans l'intercom.

"Attention! Attention! Isabelle, Érick, Esteban, Tchen et Alice sont convoqués d'urgence pour une réunion. Je répète. Convocation immédiate!"

Les trois personnes se regardèrent quelques secondes comprenant ce que cette réunion d'urgence signifiait puis ils foncèrent vers la salle de réunion.

~*~

L-4P20021

Aurore serra les dents. Elle en avait assez de se réveiller après avoir perdu connaissance. En plus, cette fois, elle savait qu'elle était prisonnière. Elle jura intérieurement. Beau travail ma fille! Et maintenant, elle devait faire quoi, se sauver? Elle frissonna. Non, ils allaient la torturer pour qu'elle parle. Mais elle ne parlerait pas. Jamais.

Elle tenta de se lever brusquement mais sa tête la fit tellement tourner qu'elle retomba sur son lit. Elle décida donc d'explorer les lieux qui l'entouraient avant de bouger. De toutes évidences, elle était dans une cellule. Plutôt moche comme cellule. Il y avait un lit qui grinçait dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement. Les couvertures sentaient la moisissure et la sueur. Pas vraiment génial. À côté du lit se trouvait une petite table avec une chaise qui, elle ne savait pas comment, tenait encore debout. Dans le coin opposé se trouvait le bol de toilette qu'elle n'osa même pas regarder tellement il semblait sale. Que de plaisirs en perspective! Pensa-t-elle.

Doucement, cette fois, elle se releva sur le lit pour s'asseoir. Elle tenta malheureusement sans grand succès de se recoiffer un peu. Elle devait tout de même avoir une certaine contenance lorsqu'ils viendraient la voir. Elle fit une longue tresse avec ses cheveux et coinça les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage derrière ses oreilles. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut ses mains. Elle avait un gros bleu sur l'avant-bras droit et ses mains étaient couvertes de boue comme si on l'avait traînée pendant un bon moment sur le sol. Elle jura à nouveau intérieurement contre l'Ordre. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire qu'attendre. Elle ne connaissait pas la prison dans laquelle elle était enfermée et elle devait d'abord un peu se renseigner sur les changements de gardes et sur la sécurité avec de tenter une évasion. Elle prit donc son mal en patiente se s'appuya sur le mur en fermant les yeux. Le mieux était de reprendre des forces.

On ne la laissa pas seule très longtemps. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, on venait frapper à sa porte. Elle comprit que sa cellule était sous surveillance et qu'on était venu la voir dès qu'on l'avait jugé assez réveillée.

Elle décida de ne pas répondre. Après tout, s'ils avaient le culot de l'enfermer, elle n'allait sûrement pas leur dire "Mais entrez!" Avec son plus beau sourire!

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.

L'homme entra dans la salle accompagné d'un garde qui la tenait en joue. Il fit une longue révérence puis l'observa pendant quelques instants. Elle ne devait pas être très belle à voir car l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de l'homme ne lui échappa pas.

"J'aurais aimé, Princesse, vous rencontrez dans d'autres circonstances. "

"Qui es-tu? "

"Je suis, _Princesse_, Gustave Graunt. Mon titre est celui d'Alter. Second en chef de l'Ordre. Comme je vous appelle par votre titre, je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez de même."

Aurore se sentie piquée mais la princesse en elle reprit le dessus. Elle ferait honneur à sa mère et se comporterait avec dignité.

"Veuillez m'excuser, Alter. "

"Bien. Maintenant, Princesse, je m'attends à un peu de coopération de votre part. "

"Je ne vous dirai rien, Alter, et vous le savez."

Elle s'était levée et se tenait bien droite, comme une reine. Graunt eu un sourire en coin. Il aimait parler aux gens distingués. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas beaucoup Forain. Graunt plissa ses petits yeux cristallins.

"Princesse. Vous savez que j'utiliserai toutes les techniques possibles de torture pour obtenir ce que je veux."

Le garde près de Graunt changea de pied nerveusement. De toutes évidences, il ne pensait pas que son supérieur était aussi cruel.

Aurore redressa le menton plus nerveusement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

"Et vous savez, Alter, que la torture ne me fera pas plus parler. Vous savez de qui je suis la fille."

Graunt se mit à rire.

"Oh oui je sais! La fille d'une Reine morte assassinée par ses idéologies faibles et de son garde du corps trop amoureux d'elle pour bien faire son travail! Laissez-moi rire! Princesse."

Aurore serra les points.

"Ma mère avait des idéologies saines! Elle a voué sa vie à l'égalité et au bien-être de tous. Vous êtes des gens sans scrupule qui ne pensez qu'à vous-même. Vous êtes trop imbus de vous-même et cela vous perdra!"

Furieux, Graunt la gifla, plus pour lui blesser l'orgueil qu'autre chose. Aurore ne cilla pas.

"Merci, Alter, vous venez de me prouver que vous ne pouvez agir que par la force du corps et non de l'esprit, qui, on doit le dire, doit être trop faible."

L'expression sur le visage de Graunt devint encore plus sombre et Aurore eut peur. Non pour elle, mais pour les autres que ses secrets mettaient en danger.

"Vous allez parler Princesse. J'en fais le serment! Et alors, je tuerai devant vous tous ceux qui vous ont été chers et puis je vous tuerai en vous torturant pendant des heures!"

Aurore fut prise de panique mais ne le montra pas. À côté de Graunt, le garde semblait de plus en plus énervé et pendant quelques instants, il regarda son maître pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Aurore profita de ce moment pour se jeter sur le garde. En quelques secondes, elle lui avait arraché son arme. L'entraînement de Charlon portait enfin fruit. Elle pointa l'arme sur Graunt.

"Je ne parlerai pas! "

Graunt avait également son fusil pointé sur elle et l'alarme qui retentissait à l'extérieur avertie Aurore qu'elle aurait bientôt de la compagnie. Graunt se mit à rire.

"Vous ne vous en sortirai pas!"

Aurore le regarda quelques instant puis brusquement, revira son arme contre elle-même. Graunt compris ce qu'elle voulait faire.

"NON!"

Mais Aurore n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente car le garde s'était relevé et l'avait assommée. Son corps inconscient tomba sur le sol.

Graunt s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour savoir si elle était vraiment inconsciente. L'absence de réaction le lui confirma.

"Idiote." Murmura-t-il. "Tu m'aurais enlevé ma seule source d'informations." Il se tourna vers le garde en la pointa. "Allez chercher les médecins et endormez-la. Demain, je la ramènerai avec moi sur Terre et El General fera ce qu'il voudra avec elle. Après tout, elle est l'héritière du trône du Monde. "

Le jeune garde salut nerveusement son supérieur et disparu à travers le labyrinthe de la prison. Graunt essuya son front encore couvert de sueur puis quitta la cellule en refermant la porte.


	20. Chapitre 20: Infiltration et secours

Chapitre 20: Infiltration et secours

L-4P20021

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!"

Érick regarda l'image d'Alejandro sur son portable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je m'amuse!" Érick serra les dents puis observa à nouveau les gardes qui gardaient l'accès au générateur de la base. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi on lui avait donné le travail d'infiltration. Alejandro était le meilleur dans tout ça. Il serra les dents. Les gardes ne quitteraient donc jamais leur poste quelques secondes? 

Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient eu une réunion où Charlton, de très mauvaise humeur mais surtout très inquiet, leur avaient demandé d'aller sauver Aurore. Charlton, qui venait à peine de leur dire qu'il ne supporterait plus d'écart de leur part, changeait soudainement d'idée. Il était beaucoup plus attaché aux jeunes qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Si Charlton avait été comme son père, la mission n'aurait pas été une mission de sauvetage mais une mission d'élimination. Érick se demanda s'il avait pu tuer Aurore. Probablement pas. Mais quand était-il d'Esteban et de Tchen? Ils n'étaient pas les amis d'Aurore comme lui-même l'était. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'Alejandro et lui étaient tenus à l'écart. Ils ne seraient pas en mesure de faire un choix logique si quelque chose se passait. Alors que Tchen et Esteban étaient différents. Alejandro surveillait dans le Salvacìon en orbite. Il devait faire diversion dès qu'Érick avait coupé le courant. Esteban et Tchen avaient pour mission d'aller chercher Aurore dans l'infirmerie sécurisée. Ils n'attendaient que le signal qui était en fait celui d'alarme que déclencherait Alejandro en attaquant. Et Alejandro attendait son signal…

Érick jeta un autre regard vers les gardes et se dit qu'ils ne bougeraient jamais sans bonne raison. Il ne restait qu'un choix: les attirer dans un piège. Il devait avertir Alejandro avant de se lancer, comme ça le courant serait coupé dès que l'attaque commencerait. Il appuya sur son portable, l'image d'un Alejandro tendu mais décidé apparue devant lui.

"Et alors?" Demanda celui-ci.

Érick fut piqué mais ne le montra pas. "Je vais les attirer, donne-moi 10 secondes."

"D'accord."

Et la communication fut coupée.

Érick pris une grande respiration. Et bien, c'était le moment de jouer. Il replaça la manche du costume de l'Ordre qu'il avait volé et se jeta sur le sol comme s'il était pris d'une soudaine douleur.

"Aidez-moi!" Cria-t-il, de la voix la plus suppliante qu'il pouvait faire.

Le bruit de la chute surpris les deux gardes mais ceux-ci ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Mais comme Érick se tordait de plus en plus sur le sol, un des gardes décida de s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as?" Demanda le garde en déposant son arme sur le sol et en se penchant pour regarder Érick de plus près. Celui-ci se tenait la cheville comme s'il se l'était cassée. En s'approchant plus près, le garde réalisa que la cheville n'avait absolument rien d'anormale et voulu réagir mais il était trop tard. Érick fut plus rapide et lui administra un formidable coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffla. L'autre garde réagi et tira sur Érick qui se protégea avec le corps du premier garde. Le deuxième, réalisant qu'il venait de tirer sur son ami, resta figé quelques secondes. Érick en profita pour attraper l'arme du premier garde et tira sur le deuxième qui s'effondra dans une mare de sang. 

Avec dédain, Érick repoussa le corps du premier garde qui saignait partout sur lui. Il se redressa d'un bond et préféra ne plus regarder les corps qui saignaient encore. En même temps qu'il entrait dans la salle des générateurs l'alarme retentit. Alejandro venait d'attaquer, il ne lui restait qu'à couper le courant. 

Esteban regarda les lumières perdre peu à peu leur énergie. Tchen le regarda quelques secondes. Ils avaient compris qu'Érick et Alejandro avaient fait leur travail. Ils regardèrent les vitres de l'infirmerie, ils ne restaient que quatre gardes près d'Aurore, les autres avaient été appelés vers l'extérieur où une bataille intensive semblait se passe. Il n'y avait qu'une porte qui donnait dans l'infirmerie mais il était stupide de vouloir l'emprunter, du moins, les deux. Esteban fit signe à Tchen qu'il serait l'appât pendant que Tchen s'occuperait d'entrer en fracassant les vitres. Tchen acquiesça de la tête. Avant de partir, Esteban l'observa quelques secondes. Tchen avait radicalement changé depuis qu'Aurore avait disparue mais Esteban ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas le regard du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi éteint.

Esteban ravala ses doutes et marcha doucement vers la porte de l'infirmerie pour ne pas stresser les gardes. Comme Érick, Tchen et lui avaient volé des uniformes et se faisaient passer pour des gardes. Il entra en levant la main droite. Les quatre gardes levèrent leurs armes vers lui.

"Ne bouge pas!" Lança l'un d'eux.

"Je suis venu vous dire ce qui se passe dehors." Répondit Esteban calmement.

"Et alors?" Demanda un des gardes, toujours sur la défensive.

"Un gundam est entrain d'attaquer la base. Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide."

Les gardes commencèrent à baisser leur arme.

"Ben, on peut pas la laisser seule." Lâcha le premier garde.

"Et elle va faire quoi, se sauver? Elle va se tuer avant de nous divulguer quoi que se soit. Tu ne l'as pas vue, toi. " Lança le troisième. "Et puis, de toutes façons, elle est droguée. Elle ne bougera pas."

"Vous vous trompez."

Les quatre se tournèrent surpris vers Esteban qui avait levé son bras gauche et tirait sur le garde le plus près de lui. Les trois autres tirèrent sur lui et Esteban roula derrière un autre lit d'infirmerie. Au même instant, les vitres éclatèrent en morceaux et l'un des gardes fut coupé au visage. Il s'effondra en criant près d'Esteban alors que les deux autres se planquaient sur le sol pour se protéger. Esteban assomma avec le manche de son fusil le garde près de lui pendant que Tchen se relevait et finissait les deux autres gardes. 

Tchen jeta un regard sur le lit où était couché Aurore, puis regarda Esteban et se mit à recharger son fusil et à prendre les armes qui traînaient sur le sol. Esteban s'approcha du lit d'Aurore et la regarda. Elle était très pâle mais semblait en bonne santé. Il arracha les aiguilles de son bras et appuya avec un coton sur sa plaie. Il espérait que l'effet des drogues passerait rapidement. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et s'approcha de la porte en faisait attention d'éviter les corps.

"Dépêche." Avertit Tchen. "Y a des gardes qui arrivent."

Esteban pouvait entendre les gardes qui venaient par la droite dans le couloir. C'était d'où Tchen et lui étaient venus. Et bien, ils trouveraient un autre chemin. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfuirent par la gauche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!?!" Graunt jura plusieurs fois dans le micro. 

Le visage du jeune officier dans le communicateur était couvert de sueur. "Ils attaquent, Alter."

"Mais je le sais! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Ce n'est qu'une diversion! La fille est-elle toujours là?"

Le jeune officier appuya sur un bouton et son visage pâlit encore plus, si cela était encore possible.

"On ne voit rien, Alter, la caméra a été détruite."

Graunt jura à nouveau en frappant sur l'écran. "Allez la chercher! Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre misérable vie si elle s'échappe!"

"Oui, Alter!" Le jeune garde coupa la communication. Graunt savait quel malgré tout ce que ferait le jeune caporal, il avait perdu la fille. Il était trop tard. Cette bande d'innocents avait tenté de rétablir le courant avant d'aller s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là! Heureusement que Schwarz ne savait pas qu'il l'avait attrapée.

"Érick!"

Érick se retourna en pointant son arme sur les nouveaux venus. Il était planqué dans un coin près du débarcadère des navettes. Tchen lui baissa l'arme brusquement.

"Trop idiot pour savoir qu'on est tes alliés?" Lâcha-t-il.

"Non mais, ta gueule!" Lança Érick en retour. Il se leva, près à sauter sur Tchen. Esteban s'interposa entre les deux, tenant toujours le corps inerte d'Aurore. 

"C'est vraiment pas le moment." Dit-il froidement.

Érick, oubliant complètement Tchen, se jeta sur Aurore.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Ils l'ont droguée." Répondit Esteban, en se tourna pour regarder plus attentivement le débarquèrent qui grouillaient de soldats.

"Avec quoi?" 

"On sait pas." Répondit Tchen. "On s'occupera de ça plus tard."

Érick ne répondit rien car il savait que Tchen avait raison. Il prit tout de même la main d'Aurore dans la sienne et la serra doucement, comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait toujours. Puis, il se redressa et regarda avec les deux autres jeunes hommes le débarcadère.

"Tu n'étais pas supposé nous préparer une navette?" Demanda Tchen.

"Oui." Érick bomba le torse. "Et elle est prête, mais je vous attendais." Il pointa une très vieille navette que personne utilisait tellement elle était ancienne.

"Ça?!" Lâcha Tchen incrédule. "Et tu penses qu'on va pouvoir se sauver avec ça? Ça date de l'ancienne guerre!"

"Justement! J'ai dû détruire notre navette à distance avant qu'ils ne s'en emparent. On doit seulement rejoindre la navette auxiliaire, elle se tient en orbite avec le système de protection qui la rend invisible."

"Je sais!"

"Et bien, tu vas comprendre, Monsieur Chang, qu'on a seulement quelques kilomètres à faire avec ce rafiot, que personne n'utilise, avant d'être en sécurité!"

Tchen allait répliquer à nouveau mais Esteban l'arrêta. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Discrètement, Érick alla rejoindre la navette et fit signe aux deux autres lorsque la voie fut libre. En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint la navette et avaient remis les moteurs en marche. La navette vibra plusieurs fois avant de vraiment décoller et Tchen jura lui aussi plusieurs fois contre l'idée d'Érick. 

Ils réussirent à se rendre à l'extérieur sans trop se faire remarquer; tous les soldats étaient occupés. Mais à l'extérieur, ce fut tout autrement. Et Érick, placé aux commandes, dû user de tout son tallent de pilote pour essuyer les attaques. L'alarme de leur fuite avait été donnée et les gens de la base n'étaient pas aussi dupes qu'Érick l'avait espéré. Ils avaient détecté la navette et si la navette auxiliaire n'arrivait pas bientôt, ils seraient vite détruits. Esteban avait bouclé Aurore sur le banc du passager et était allé avec Tchen se mettre dans le poste du tireur. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient réussi à tenir les autres navettes à l'écart pendant un temps mais les réserves énergétiques de la navette était faible; on le l'utilisait plus alors, pourquoi les remplir? Esteban se promit de donner un vrai bon coup de poing dans le ventre d'Érick s'ils s'en sortaient vivant. Il entendait Érick qui ne cessait d'appeler la navette auxiliaire sur le micro. Mais la navette ne répondait pas.

"Beau travail, Maxwell!" Cria Tchen de loin. 

"Ta gueule!" Lui répondit Érick tout en continuant d'appeler la navette. "Et merde! Pourquoi ne répondent-il pas?!"

Il se mit à piocher sur les commandes.

"Érick! À 10 heures!" Cria Esteban de derrière.

Tournant les commandes brusquement, Érick évita l'accrochage avec une autre navette. Tchen jura encore une fois.

Puis soudain, une voie familière si fit entendre dans l'intercom. Érick cria de joie et jeta un regard sur les deux jeunes hommes.

"Je vous l'avais dit!"

Quelques secondes, la navette auxiliaire apparue devant eux, baissant son système anti-détection. Érick engouffra leur navette dans le hangar de l'auxiliaire qui aussitôt remis en place son système anti-détection. La navette tourna un peu sur elle-même puis pris de la vitesse et disparue dans l'espace noir.

Tchen et Érick descendirent de la navette. Alejandro les attendait sur la passerelle. Esteban, Aurore dans les bras, apparu dans le trou de la porte et descendit de la navette. Alejandro s'approche d'eux et regarda Aurore.

"Elle n'a pas l'air bien." Il semblait très inquiet. 

"Elle a été droguée." Répondit Érick qui venait de les rejoindre. Il regarda Tchen partir vers les vestiaires. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?"

Alejandro haussa les épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, un médecin apparu près d'eux. Il regarda Aurore rapidement puis demanda à Esteban de l'amener dans la pièce voisine, il avait besoin de l'observer dans un lieu mieux éclairé.

"Je vais vous y rejoindre dans quelques secondes. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en danger." Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Alejandro et Érick se poussèrent pour laisser Esteban passer avec le corps d'Aurore.

La salle était très éclairée, comme l'avait dit le médecin. Au fond, il y avait un petit lit de secours près d'un lavabo. En s'approchant du lit, Esteban sentit Aurore remuer. Elle semblait vouloir reprendre connaissance. Érick et Alejandro étaient restés dans les hangars pour discuter de leur infiltration. Il était donc seul avec Aurore. Il dépose doucement le corps sur le lit en repoussant une mèche de cheveux coincée entre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle avait repris un peu de couleurs. Elle se mit à remuer doucement la tête et tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux. Esteban se pencha vers elle, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Elle leva la main et tenta de toucher le visage qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle avait maintenant les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas capable de bien voir.

"Qui est là?" Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. "Je… je ne vois pas!" Elle s'agita.

Esteban lui caressa doucement le visage. "C'est moi, Aurore."

La jeune fille sembla se calmer puis soudain, laissa échapper un sanglot. Avec difficulté, elle leva les deux bras. "Esteban! Je suis tellement désolée!"

Esteban la pris dans ses bras lui caressant le dos pour la calmer.

"Calme-toi, Aurore. Tout va bien."

"Non! Tu ne comprends pas!" Elle était à nouveau agitée. "Je suis allée sur L-9. Et j'ai tout vu! Je suis tellement désolée!"

Esteban se figea en même temps qu'elle éclatait en sanglot. 

"Tu es allée sur L-9?"

"Oui." Elle serra ses bras autour de son cou mais le jeune ne faisait plus rien pour la tenir. Elle s'écarta de lui. Sa vue lui revenait peu à peu. "Je voulais savoir si ce que tu avais dit était vrai. Et… oh mon dieu! C'était tellement horrible! Esteban, pardonne-moi d'avoir été dure avec toi!"

Elle tenta à nouveau de se serrer dans ses bras mais Esteban la repoussa.

"Tu as bien fait Aurore, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait." Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille brusquement. "Aurore, sur L-4, les gardes ont dit que tu avais essayé de te tuer. Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

Aurore attrapa sa tête comme si elle se remettait à tourner et tomba brusquement dans les bras d'Esteban.

"Oui… je… ne pouvais pas… leur dire sur vous…. Ils vous auraient…tués…"

À ce moment, le médecin entra dans la pièce mais Aurore avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Esteban le reposa sur le lit puis se leva, l'abandonnant aux soins du médecin.


	21. Chapitre 21: Départs

Chapitre 21: Départs

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

"Tu es sérieux?"

Charlton regardait Tchen qui se tenait droit devant lui. Le regard du jeune homme était calme mais décidé. Il fit oui de la tête.

"J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul."

"Mais, tu n'as pas besoin de nous quitter pour ça. On peut te laisser du temps, n'assiste pas aux entraînements, reste plus à l'écart, c'est tout."

Tchen fit non de la tête. "Il est impossible de rester seul dans ce vaisseau et tu le sais. Je pars, sans Nakatu II si tu préfères, mais je pars."

Il fit une révérence comme la coutume chinoise l'exigeait et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Charlton le rappela. "Prends-le."

Tchen se retourna et regarda Charlton quelques secondes. Il avait beaucoup vieillit depuis le début de leur aventure.

"Merci." Il reprit la direction de la porte et s'arrêta sur le cadre mais ne se retourna pas. "À présent, Charlton, je ne suis plus votre allié." Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le fils du Docteur J. du coin de l'œil. "Mais je ne suis pas notre plus votre ennemi."

Charlton sourit doucement. "Je comprends."

Les moments qui suivirent le départ de Tchen furent très durs pour le moral de l'équipe. Mais chacun mis du sien pour ne pas perdre espoir même si tout leur semblait inutile à la fin. Aurore repris sa place normale dans le groupe. Mais elle était plus calme maintenant, moins renfermée, et plus décidée. Érick devint plus mature tout en cherchant toujours à taquiner sa cousine. Son humour détendit plus d'une fois l'atmosphère lourde qui apparaît malgré les efforts des jeunes et même Esteban finit par l'apprécier un peu. Alejandro commença tranquillement à masquer ses sentiments aux autres. Il avait compris que chacun avait ses problèmes et que lui seul pouvait vraiment s'occuper des siens. Alice fut probablement celle qui pris le départ de Tchen le plus mal. Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, elle s'était attachée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû au Chinois et Isabelle la surpris plusieurs fois entrain de s'essuyer les yeux en regardant dans l'espace. Charlton devint plus directif et calculateur. Il tenta le plus possible de se détacher des jeunes comprenant maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se détacher de lui plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Malgré tous ces changements, la situation des colonies allait de mieux en mieux et en 6 mois, les quatre jeunes restant avaient remis l'ordre dans les colonies. Des gouvernements démocratiques provisoire avaient été installés et l'Ordre avait perdue considérablement de sa force militaire. Les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers la Terre. Que feraient les jeunes pour celle-ci?

Schwarz pris l'échec des colonies très à cœur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de blâmer l'incompétence de Forain et de Graunt. Graunt faillit plusieurs fois perdre son rôle de Alter mais heureusement pour lui Schwarz n'avait confiance en personne d'autre. Don Hoffman proposa souvent à Schwarz de prendre la place de Graunt, après tout, n'était-il pas l'ami d'enfance d'El General? Mais Schwarz connaissait Hoffman et décida de garder Graunt près lui. 

Mais la situation sur Terre n'était toujours pas belle. Malgré tous les efforts de la Baronne et de son groupe obscur de résistance, les camps de concentration étaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus durs. Plusieurs mouraient de faims ou de froids et personne n'osait se révolter ne voyant pas d'espoir possible. L'information de circulait pas rapidement dans les camps et on ne savait souvent pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Souvent, les nouvelles étaient vieilles de plusieurs mois lorsqu'elles étaient rendues faits connus de tous.

10 km au Nord de Washington 

Don Holberg regardait le papier que venait de lui remettre son subalterne et jura entre ses dents. Il en fit une boule avec le papier qu'il jeta au bout de ses bras. Prenant sa belle chaise style Louis XIV, il la jeta sur le mur où elle alla se fracasser et tomber en morceaux. S'approchant de son bureau, il balaya tout ce qui s'y trouvait, document, papier, crayons, téléphone, et renversa le bureau. L'effort fournit pour tout faire cela l'avait tué et il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Son visage rond était tout rouge et couvert de sueur. Après avoir repris son souffle, il se tourna vers le major qui lui avait apporté le papier et le foudroya du regard.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là?!"

Le jeune major tressaillît et se mit au garde à vous.

"Votre nièce est là, major, elle veut vous parler."

Holberg cracha par terre. Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa chemise et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

"Je ne veux pas la voir."

"C'est que, Don Holberg, elle insiste."

"J'ai dit: JE NE VEUX PAS LA VOIR!"

"Mon oncle!!"

Une jeune femme dans le début de la vingtaine apparue dans la pièce posant un petit mouchoir rose sur son nez. Elle regarda avec dédain la pièce devenue un champ de bataille. 

"Félicity, je ne veux pas te voir." Lâcha Holberg entre ses dents.

La jeune femme sourit angéliquement à son oncle et commença à jouer avec sa longue tresse de cheveux noirs bouclés. Ses grands cils battaient doucement dévoilant de magnifiques yeux bruns. Holberg regarda sa nièce et la trouva toujours trop hispanique à son goût. Anna-Bella, sa femme, qui était en fait la sœur du père de Félicity, était blonde aux yeux bleus. Mais Jose Castillo Jimenez avait l'air d'un vrai Espagnol, comme sa fille.

"Mais, oncle Holberg, je suis venue te voir pour t'inviter à mon anniversaire à Valence dans deux semaines. J'espère que tu pourras venir."

Holberg aurait étranglé sa nièce si elle n'avait été aussi fatiguée. Il se redressa lentement et attrapa brusquement le poignet de celle-ci qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

"Idiote! Tu ne penses qu'à tes fêtes et tes soirées! Tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre? Hein?! On a perdu L-1 I76544! C'était notre dernière colonie! Ces maudits Gundams sont entrain de nous battre, et toi tu me parles de fête!!" Il repoussa sa nièce hors de son bureau. Elle le regarda, paniquée. "Va-t-en! Je ne veux pas te voir! Tu as compris?!"

Félicity le regarda et ravala un sanglot puis, sans un mot, repartit vers la sortie.

Holberg laissa échapper un soupir de rage et fit signe à son major de s'approcher. Le major, nerveux, fit un pas vers son supérieur.

"Ramassez la feuille et allez transmettre l'information à El General, et rappelez-lui mon attachement à notre cause."

"Oui, Don Holberg."

Mais le jeune major resta sur place et ne quitta pas Holberg des yeux. Agacé, Holberg le dévisagea.

"Vous êtes collé sur place, Major?" Demanda-t-il, énervé.

"Non, enfin, oui et bien…"

"Quoi!?"

Le jeune major ravala difficilement sa salive. "Et bien, Don Holberg, le papier disait également que le Gundam identifié comme la copie du premier Nakatu n'avait jamais pris part aux batailles. Nous pensons qu'il a quitté le groupe. Nous pensons également qu'il serait un excellent atout, s'il pouvait être des nôtres."

Holberg plissa les sourcils. Pour une fois qu'un des ses soldats avait une bonne idée.

"Et vous savez où le trouver?"

"Nous avons notre petite idée, Don Holberg."

Vaisseau l'Esperanza

Isabelle était blottie dans les bras d'Érick et pleurait abondamment. Celui-ci tentait bien que mal de la consoler mais cela semblait être une tâche impossible. De toutes façons, lui aussi était ému, mais pas pour les même raisons. Il partait. Il retournait sur la Terre. Sur la Terre, pour la première fois depuis les attentats voilà plus d'un an. Érick n'était pas capable de dire comment il se sentait. Il avait tué pour la première fois de sa vie pendant cette année. Il avait également aimé plus qu'il ne pensait possible. Il serra plus fortement le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien et enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux bleutés.

Aurore était assise sur le sol et avait encerclé ses genoux de ses mains. Elle avait les yeux fermé et ne bougeait pas. Comme Érick, comme Alejandro, elle se battait contre ses fantômes. Elle retournerait sur la Terre. Elle irait près du Sénat, elle irait à plein d'endroits où elle avait été avec ses parents et son frère étant plus jeune. Mais ils ne seraient jamais plus là. Et elle, serait-elle jamais la même? Elle avait vieillit, elle s'était endurcie. De la petite princesse héritière du trône du monde elle était devenue pilote de Gundam qui avait volé des vies, comme Érick, comme Esteban et comme Alejandro. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux pour y cacher ses larmes.

Esteban était appuyé sur la rampe et regardait l'espace. Contrairement aux autres, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Mais Esteban, comme les autres, avait aussi changé. Il avait appris à écouter ses sentiments, à faire confiance aux gens, à être humain. Il n'aurait rien pour lui sur la Terre, il avait toujours vécu sur L-4 avant la mort de son père. Mais maintenant, il y retournait. Pas pour lui, mais pour les autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Esteban avait la conviction qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Son père avait-il pensé cela lorsqu'il s'était battu?

Alejandro, quant à lui, regardait le Salvacìon qu'on était entrain de ranger dans le vaisseau auxiliaire qui devait les amener sur la Terre. Le Salvacìon n'était pour lui qu'une arme, rien de plus. Il ne s'était pas attaché à son Gundam comme l'avait fait Esteban, Érick et même Aurore. Alejandro ne se battait pas contre l'Ordre, mais contre l'idée de celle-ci. L'idée est beaucoup plus dangereuse que les gens qui la défendent, car l'idée ne meure jamais sauf si les gens comprennent à quel point elle est diabolique. Tuer tout le monde ne sert à rien, car il en restera toujours qui survivront avec cette idée.

La voix de Charlton retentit dans l'intercom ce qui rappela les quatre jeunes à la réalité. Lentement, ils se redressèrent et regardèrent l'image du chef initiateur sur le vidéocom.

Charlton leur sourit puis leva la main comme un père qui laisse aller ses enfants.

"Bonne chance." 

Les visages des jeunes s'illuminèrent. La troisième manche venait de commencer: La Terre.


	22. Chapitre 22: Retour sur Terre

Chapitre 22: Retour sur Terre

Camp de concentration - 15 km au Nord de Marseille

Le long fouet du gundam d'Esteban alla frapper la bâtisse détruisant en même tant toute l'aile gauche du quartier général. L'explosion aveugla pendant quelques secondes le jeune pilote qui dû se couvrir les yeux de son bras. Le système de défense du camp n'était pas très bon et il avait été facile pour les jeunes d'attaquer et de détruire le camp. Érick et lui avait été chargés de détruire les édifices pendant qu'Aurore et Alejandro s'occupaient d'évacuer les prisonniers et de protéger les moyens de transports pour permettre à ceux-ci de se sauver du camp.

Le camp près de Marseille était le troisième qu'ils attaquaient depuis leur arrivée sur Terre. Les gundams étaient maintenant assez bien connus en Europe où il ne restait plus vraiment de camp de concentration. Les jeunes avaient dû libérer plus de cinq millions de personnes en moins de trois semaines. Leur têtes étaient plus que mises à prix. Mais la population était du côté des jeunes et ceux-ci ne devaient se cacher que des soldats de l'Ordre. 

Esteban sentit son gundam vibrer et se retourna pour voir Érick venir se poser un peu plus loin, près de l'aile droite. Le gundam d'Érick fut soudainement pris d'assaut par les tanks de sol. Esteban indiqua à Érick de continuer son travail, qu'il se chargerait des tanks. Son gundam s'envola et avec son épée laser, il découpa les trois tanks en deux qui explosèrent presque instantanément. L'image d'Érick apparue sur le vidéocom. Il leva le pouce puis continua sa besogne. La faux d'Érick passa à travers l'aile qui explosa également. Le feu se propagea rapidement à la partie centrale qui ne fut plus qu'un gros brasier.

Leur travail était achevé, les deux jeunes actionnèrent les propulseurs de leur gundams et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis. 

Aurore utilisait son gundam pour protéger l'assaut des autres mobiles suits contre les véhicules d'évacuation. Elle savait que son gundam était plus solide que ces suits mais qu'elle ne devait également pas rester sous ce feu très longtemps. Son propre suit ne pourrait endurer ce genre d'attaque pendant des heures. Avec son épée, elle tenta de bloquer plusieurs des coups de feu mais les suits étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour les arrêter tous. Un des suits qui l'attaquait explosa soudainement et Aurore vit dans son dos l'un des petits couteaux laser d'Alejandro. Mais malgré cela, le nombre d'assaillants était très grand et Aurore ne pouvait quitter son poste pour aller attaquer, elle mettrait la vie des réfugiés en danger. Alejandro faisait de son mieux pour l'aider mais lui aussi avait beaucoup à faire. Il récupéra rapidement son couteau laser avec coupa en deux, deux suits qui l'attaquaient chacun de leur côté. Aurore, en même tant, bloqua l'assaut d'un suit qui venait sur sa gauche. Avec son épée, elle lui trancha la tête et le suit tomba à la renverse sans vie. Mais le suit tombait dans la direction des voitures et Aurore n'eut pas assez de rapidité pour le rattraper. Il allait s'écraser sur une des voitures lorsqu'il s'immobilisa dans les bras d'un gundam bougonne. Aurore sourit intérieurement.

"Besoin d'un coup de main?" Demanda Esteban en apparaissant sur le vidéocom.

"Ça ne serait pas de refus!" Aurore sourit au jeune homme en lui pointa avec son gundam Alejandro qui était entrain de se battre avec les cinq suits restant. "Je crois que lui aussi apprécierait."

"On s'occupe d'Alejandro." Ajouta Érick en apparaissant à son tour sur le vidéocom. "Toi, assure-toi qu'ils pourront se sauver."

"Pas de problème."

Les gundams d'Érick et Esteban se lancèrent dans la mêlée pour aider Alejandro pendant qu'Aurore continuait à faire le mur de protection pour les rescapés. Dans quelques secondes, ils seraient tous à l'abri dans la forêt et elle pourrait aller donner un coup de main à ses amis.

Lorsqu'Aurore alla rejoindre les trois jeunes hommes, la bataille était finie. Des dizaines de suits jonchaient le sol et le gundam d'Alejandro avait vu des meilleurs jours. Mais ils étaient tous là, vivants et heureux d'avoir sauvé des gens.

"Alors, on se paye un verre ce soir?" Demanda Érick.

"C'est ma tournée!" Cria Aurore.

"Oh… pour une fois que c'est une fille qui va nous payer un verre…" Lâcha Alejandro avec un sourire moqueur.

"Sexiste!" Répondit Aurore, plus amusée que choquée.

"Bon, les enfants, on retourne à la base?" Demanda Esteban, en s'essuyant le front et en essayant de garder un air sérieux.

"Les enfants?! Non mais, pour qui il se prend?" Demanda Érick, un peu offusqué.

"Y a juste toi qui as été insulté, Érick. Pose-toi des questions." Lui répondit Alejandro riant de l'expression sur le visage d'Érick.

"Allez, on s'en va." Ordonna Aurore.

Les quatre gundams disparurent dans le ciel orangé pour aller rejoindre leur base.

Paris

L'aide du camp de Don Appert était un colonel d'une cinquantaine d'année qui en avait vu pas mal. Il avait été assez vieux à la fin de la guerre pour s'impliquer. Il avait toujours eu une haine indescriptible envers Millardo Peacecraft pour avoir échoué dans son attaque contre la Terre. Pourtant, il était maintenant sur la Terre, mais il n'aimait pas ça. S'il n'avait pas été l'aide personnel de Don Appert, il serait resté sur les colonies où tout était plus pur à son goût. Ce matin, il avait donné la nouvelle la destruction du camp de Marseille à Don Appert qui avait pris la nouvelle un peu plus mal que la destruction des autres camps. Appert avait plus de peine à l'idée de perdre ses camps qu'à l'idée de devoir avouer son échec à Schwarz.

Le colonel Igor n'aimait pas vraiment Appert mais devait avouer qu'il avait plutôt des idées géniales. Il avait même été surpris de voir à quel point les camps étaient tombés facilement malgré l'ingéniosité de son supérieur. Appert semblait être aussi surpris que lui et il mangeait plus depuis ce temps-là. Igor se demanda si c'était sa façon de trahir son agacement.

Appert l'avait envoyé rencontrer Tchen Wou Chang, le cinquième pilote qui avait disparu 7 mois plus tôt. On avait dit l'avoir vu à tous les jours dans la cathédrale Notre-Dame. Igor ne comprenait pas pourquoi un Chinois irait se réfugier dans une église mais il n'avait pas discuté. Il avait suivit les ordres et c'était rendu dans la cathédrale.

Et Chang était là. Il regardait un des vitraux avec beaucoup d'attention. Les deux vitraux en forme de fleurs de la Cathédrale étaient magnifiques mais celui-ci l'était encore plus. Le bleu que projetait le soleil sur le sol le rendait presque féerique. Cela n'expliquait tout de même pas pourquoi un pilote de gundam se rendait dans une église à chaque jour. Il décida de s'approcher du jeune homme.

Tchen était un très bel asiatique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient fraîchement coupés et ses vêtements sports étaient choisis avec beaucoup de goût. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient plissés et ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. Il ne semblait pas avoir détecté la présence d'Igor, mais celui-ci savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Lorsqu'Igor fut à moins de 3 pieds du jeune homme, celui-ci décroisa les bras et pointa l'arme qu'il y avait cachée sur Igor qui ne fut pas surpris. Au contraire, il était content de voir que le jeune pilote n'était pas assez stupide pour aller se promener sans arme, même après 7 mois.

"Tchen Wou Chang, très honoré." Igor salua le jeune homme comme la tradition chinoise le voulait puis il se dressa et tendit une main. "Je suis le Colonel Igor."

Tchen regarda la main, il baissa son arme mais ne serra pas la main d'Igor. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" Demanda-t-il brusquement.

"Te parler." Igor tourna la tête et regarda le vitrail. "Mais pas ici, on ne peut pas parler de guerre dans un lieu sacré."

"Je suis d'accord." Tchen n'attendit pas Igor et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Igor le rattrapa à l'extérieur et les deux hommes se rendirent dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. La file pour aller voir les gargouilles étaient toujours aussi grosse et couvrirait parfaitement le bruit de leur échange.

"Vas-y." Tchen continuait de regarder la cathédrale. Elle semblait avoir une emprise sur lui qu'Igor ne comprenait pas.

"Je veux que tu fasses équipe avec nous."

"Je refuse."

Igor s'était attendu à cette réponse et ne s'en offusqua pas. Tant qu'il restait dans les limites de la discussion protocolaire, rien ne lui arriverait. Il frotta rapidement ses courts cheveux grisonnants puis continua.

"Je savais que tu me dirais ça, mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer."

Tchen tourna quelques secondes sa tête pour regarder les petits yeux gris d'Igor. 

"Je t'écoute, mais n'espère pas grand chose."

"C'est ce qu'on verra."

Valence

"J'ai dit que je voulais voir un spectacle de flamenco!"

"T'en a déjà vu! Pourquoi on va pas juste prendre un verre tranquillement?" 

"Parce qu'on peut prendre un verre tranquillement en regardant un spectacle de flamenco!"

"Non mais tu m'énerves avec ton flamenco!"

"Et toi tu m'énerves avec ton verre!"

Érick et Aurore étaient en plein milieu de la rue près de la corrida et s'obstinaient depuis près d'une demi-heure sur l'endroit où ils allaient sortir. Alejandro et Esteban avaient abandonné d'essayer de les calmer et ne faisaient que s'assurer que les gens ne portaient pas trop attention à eux.

"Et c'est moi qui paye de toutes façons, alors on va où je veux!"

"Mais on fête notre victoire! Alors on doit aller où ça nous tente à tous! Alejandro! Viens ici!"

Alejandro, un peu blasé par la chicane des deux jeunes, s'approcha nonchalamment.

"Quoi?"

"Tu veux aller où?"

"Je m'en fous."

Érick, énervé parce qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun support chez Alejandro appela Esteban. Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il leur fit signe de s'approcher du monument à Corrida. Intrigués, Aurore et Érick se turent et avec Alejandro, ils allèrent le rejoindre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Aurore.

"Pendant que vous vous engueuliez en pleine rue, j'ai vu un gars nous observer puis disparaître par cette petite porte." Oubliant les regards offusqués d'Aurore et d'Érick, il pointa une petite porte toute rouillée. "Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, on devrait le suivre."

Alejandro acquiesça du regard pendant qu'Érick et Aurore faisaient oui de la tête. Les quatre jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans la petite porte qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux.

Le corridor était extrêmement long et humide. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière sauf quelques lampes à l'huile ici et là. Le couloir les avait amenés beaucoup plus loin que le sous-sol de la Corrida et les jeunes, l'instinct de pilotes revenu, ne parlaient pas. Ils avaient sorti leurs armes et marchaient deux par deux, près à réagir.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils atteignirent une pièce un peu plus large qui faisait penser à un théâtre souterrain. Les bancs pour l'assistance étaient surélevés et se trouvaient tout autours d'eux. Aurore s'avança plus au centre et commença à regarder plus attentivement ce qui les entourait. Le théâtre était très vieux et ne devait plus être utilisé. En fait, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas plus une cour utilisée lors de l'Inquisition plus qu'un théâtre. Cette idée la fit frissonner et elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre les trois autres. Tous d'accord pour quitter cette pièce, qui leur donnait la chaire de pour, les quatre jeunes s'en allèrent rebrousser chemin lorsque le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge les arrêta.

Automatiquement, les quatre jeunes se planquèrent le mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais ils n'étaient pas capable d'atteindre les bancs et étaient bloqués au centre. La porte avait été refermée à leur insu et ils étaient maintenant bloqués dans le théâtre. En même temps, dix hommes sortirent de l'ombre et pointèrent leurs armes sur eux. Mais personne ne tira, tous se jugeaient et la tension était plus que palpable.

Un garçon, qui semblait plus jeune que les autres, s'approcha des quatre jeunes. Il ne semblait pas armé mais de toutes façons, il n'avait pas besoin de l'être, il était protégé. Il devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et bouclés. Il était plus petit qu'Aurore mais son regard était aussi mature. Derrière ses petites lunettes, il y avait de grands yeux noirs typique d'un garçon qui n'est pas encore tout à fait un homme. Il sourit mystérieusement aux jeunes et fit un signe de la main. En même temps, toutes les armes des dix hommes se baissèrent.

Esteban, qui s'était redressé, s'approcha du garçon et l'observa plus longuement.

"C'est lui que j'ai vu."

Aurore, Érick et Alejandro, baissant leurs armes, virent rejoindre Esteban et regardèrent le jeune homme.

"Mais, ce n'est qu'un garçon!" Lâcha Érick.

"Un garçon avec dix gardes du corps, pas mal." Répondit Aurore.

"Ce ne sont pas mes gardes du corps, ce sont mes alliés." La voix du garçon était ferme et enjouée. Les jeunes se détendirent.

"Je m'appelle Tomas et j'aimerais vous présenter à la Baronne."

"La quoi?!" Érick s'était exclamé pour les autres qui étaient restés bouche bée.

"La Baronne, c'est ma cousine. Elle veut vous rencontrer depuis longtemps."

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent, incrédules. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient lui faire confiance, mais il était stupide de perdre une chance de rencontrer la Baronne. Un regard mutuel et ils comprirent qu'ils étaient tous d'accord.

"On te suit." Répondit Esteban pour le groupe.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina. "Vous allez voir, elle est parfois un peu brusque mais elle est vraiment très gentille!"

Une porte, que les jeunes n'avaient pas vue, s'ouvrit dans le fond et Tomas les invita à les suivre.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le petit groupe arrivait dans une large pièce qui clairement, était dans le sous-sol d'une grande demeure. Dans un coin, une simple table était installée où quatre personnes travaillaient. Tomas, excité, se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle qui stoppa automatiquement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire lorsqu'il s'expliqua. Elle leva la tête pour regarder les quatre jeunes qui se trouvaient encore entourés par les alliés de Tomas.

Gracieusement, la jeune femme s'approcha des jeunes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans un chignon serré sur sa nuque et elle les observa longuement avec ses grands yeux bruns. Les jeunes ne dirent rien. Ils avaient la Baronne devant eux.


	23. Chapitre 23: La Baronne

Chapitre 23: La Baronne

Valence

C'était vraiment une des rares fois que les jeunes pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient restés bouche bée. La fameuse Baronne était devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et leur souriait. Aurore cru voir le visage d'Alejandro se colorer furtivement mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle était beaucoup plus intéressée à connaître cette jeune femme qui était une alliée potentielle. Gracieusement, la jeune femme s'avança vers eux et fit un bref signe de la tête.

"Je suis honorée de vous connaître, votre majesté." Elle regarda Aurore directement dans les yeux. Son regard ne cillait pas et pourtant, Aurore le sentit sincère mais décidé. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop comment répondre.

"Je…enfin… vous n'avez pas à m'adresser comme ça… je veux dire… je ne suis pas la reine ou quoi que ce soit."

"Mais vous êtes la princesse héritière et vous serez Reine, du moins, c'est ce que je désire."

Aurore ne sut quoi répondre. Et si tout cela était un piège et que la Baronne ne faisait que les amadouer pendant qu'elle allait avertir l'Ordre. Elle allait poser la question à la jeune femme mais Esteban la devança.

"Vous voudriez bien vous présenter, si cela n'est pas trop demandé. Nous présenter serait un peu superflu puisque vous semblez nous connaître déjà."

La jeune femme sourit.

"Vous avez absolument raison, Esteban Winner. Je vous connais, ainsi que vous Érick Maxwell, ou vous Alejandro Barton." Elle se tourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes hommes. "Disons que mon service d'information n'est pas si mal."

"Cela ne veut rien dire." Objecta Érick. "Tout le monde connaît nos visages, ou presque, votre système n'est pas exceptionnel."

"Mais c'est là que vous avez tord… mais bon… nous pourrons discuter de cela plus tard, je vais d'abord me présenter."

La Baronne défit son chignon et laissa tomber ses longs cheveux noirs frisés sur ses épaules et passa avec une certaine arrogance son index sur son sourcil qui se séparait en deux à partir du milieu.

"Je me nomme Félicity Castilla Jimenez. Mon nom ne vous dira rien mais celui de ma mère oui. Ma mère était Dorothy Catalonia."

Les jeunes ne purent rien ajouter. Ainsi, le mystère était finalement résolu, la Baronne était la fille de Dorothy.

Cependant, Esteban secoua la tête en signe de négation. 

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas. Jose Castilla Jiminez, n'était-il pas le frère d'Anna-Bella Castilla Jimenez?"

"C'est exact."

"Mais alors, vous êtes la nièce de Don Holberg!" Alejandro avait crié plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. "Et cela veut dire que vous avez attaqué votre propre oncle!"

Le visage de Félicity se durcit.

"Non, j'ai attaqué une personne qui a perdu le sens des valeurs, de la vie, de l'honneur et de l'amour."

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer." Alejandro bougea nerveusement.

Félicity redressa son visage et sourit aux jeunes. "Venez avec moi, ces couloirs mènent à mon domaine que je vous ferai visiter. Nous aurons tout le temps pour discuter des choses importantes là-bas. Tomas." Elle se tourna pour regarder son jeune cousin. "Va avertir Armando pour qu'il nous prépare un bon repas."

Tomas fit un bref signe de la tête et disparu à travers d'autres couloirs.

"Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre." Félicity pointa un couloir et s'y engagea, les jeunes à sa suite.

Le domaine de Félicity était un des plus merveilleux domaine que les jeunes avaient jamais vu. Il était vaste, et lumineux. Au centre, se trouvait une immense cour remplie de fleurs et d'arbres où l'on pouvait se promener et relaxer en s'assoyant sur les bancs. La maison elle-même était faite sur la longueur en plusieurs ailes. Il n'y avait pas plus de deux étages. Tous les toits étaient en tuiles rouges et les murs en pierres blanches. Il y avait vraiment un style espagnol dans le domaine qui lui donnait tout son charme. Les fenêtres étaient grandes avec des montures en fer forgé. À plusieurs endroits le toit se prolongeait et des colonnes le retenaient pour donner des petits abris pour s'y cacher des rayons intenses du soleil. L'endroit était merveilleusement relaxant.

Félicity les conduisit dans un grand salon aux meubles lourds et foncés mais dont l'agencement rajoutait à la richesse de l'endroit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit très grande.

" J'adore cette brise du printemps. Je la trouve merveilleusement fraîche. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas? "

Les jeunes ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à regarder les différents objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. 

" Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. " Félicty leur indiqua les sofas et se laissa tomber dans l'un d'eux. Elle demanda ensuite à un serviteur d'aller rechercher des boissons puis redirigea son attention sur les jeunes. Aurore ne s'était pas assise avec les autres, elle s'était plutôt dirigée vers l'une des bibliothèques et regardait les titres des livres. Il y avait les classiques comme Sheakespeare, ce vieil écrivain du temps de la Terre ancienne comme les nouveaux auteurs Y. Ihygr et Paul Verbern. Elle avait déjà lu l'histoire de Verbern qui racontait les hauts et les bas d'une jeune fille de 14 ans. Elle était plutôt surprise de retrouver ce genre de livres dans une bibliothèque aussi " riche ".

" J'adore ce livre. " 

Aurore, surprise, regarda le livre dans ses mains puis leva son regard. " Vous l'avez lu? "

" Mais bien sûr! Tout bonne fille de 13 ans se doit de lire ce livre. Je l'ai dévoré! "

Aurore sourit. Elle aimait bien cette Baronne malgré ces quelques petits airs hautains qu'elle avait surpris. Elle reposa le livre dans la bibliothèque puis alla s'asseoir dans un sofa avec Érick.

" Et si on discutait plus longuement? " Demanda Esteban un peu énervé de voir qu'ils perdaient leur temps dans des discussions sur des livres de filles.

" D'accord, je vais être franche avec vous. " Commença la Baronne. " Je suis la fille de Dorothy Catalonia et comme ma mère, je crois en la paix. Mais avant tout, je suis prête à me battre pour elle. "

" Votre mère se battait ouvertement. " Fit remarquer Érick. " Je ne pense pas que ce sont les techniques que vous utilisez présentement. "

" Accordé, M. Maxwell, mais cela n'empêche pas que le but est le même. De cette façon, je garde mon immunité et cela me permet de m'approcher des personnes qu'il faut éliminer. Je déteste mon oncle, vous ne savez pas à quel point. Je l'ai toujours trouvé centré sur sa personne et même pervers à la limite. Je n'aurai aucun remord à me débarrasser de lui. "

Les jeunes regardèrent Félicity un peu surpris. Elle était plutôt brusque dans ces affirmations.

" Qui nous dit que vous ne travaillez pas pour lui? " Demanda Aurore. Elle avait les yeux plissée. " Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je ne le pense pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je pense que vous devriez vous expliquer un peu plus. Nous devons rapporter des preuves d'importance à notre équipage pour prouvez votre bonne foi. "

La Baronne sourit. " Je pensais que ce que vous aviez entendu sur moi depuis les derniers mois serait suffisait. "

Les jeunes réalisèrent que leur méfiance commençait à être mal vue et s'agitèrent sur leur sièges.

" Allons, je vais oublier cela. Je peux seulement vous dire que je veux la paix plus que personne. Ma mère aussi a été tuée dans l'attentat du sénat. Ma parole est la seule vraie preuve que je puisse vous donner. "

" Nous l'acceptons. " Aurore s'était levée et souriait à Félicity. " Et je vais vous avouer que je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle alliée! "

Félicity se leva et tendit la main à Aurore qui s'empressa de la serrer. " Et si on se tutoyait? " Demanda la princesse. 

" Tu m'en vois ravie! " Répondit Félicity avec entrain. " Et laissez-moi vous inviter à rester ici pendant votre séjour sur Terre. Mon domaine est grand et peut recevoir beaucoup de gens. J'ai prévu une soirée pour la semaine prochaine. Je pense que vous pourrez y assister sans grand risque. La plupart des invités sont des jeunes de la haute société avec des têtes un peu folles. Ils me détendent. Avec eux, le sujet n'est pas toujours la guerre. Et je les connais, même s'ils vous reconnaissaient, ils ne diraient rien. Comme moi, ils sont contre l'Ordre. "

Les jeunes sourirent à la Baronne et acceptèrent l'invitation avec joie.


	24. Chapitre 24: Une visite qui change tout

Chapitre 24 : Une visite qui change tout

Valence

Aurore se retournait dans sa robe et souriait au miroir. Félicity avait eu raison, cette robe lui allait à merveille. C'était une simple robe blanche avec de petites bretelles qui la retenaient. La robe était courte et lui arrivait en haut des genoux. Mais comme avec expliqué Félicy, ce n'était qu'une soirée et non un bal, la robe devait donc être plus discrète elle aussi. Cette fois, elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une coiffure complexe. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour les laisser sur ses épaules. Elle regarda ses cheveux et constata qu'ils étaient rendus presque aussi longs que lorsque toute cette histoire avait commencé. Un voile de tristesse obscurcit son visage. Que faisait-elle là, à se regarder dans un miroir alors qu'elle devrait être entrain de venger ses parents et son frère? Elle entendit du bruit venant de la porte et se retourna, prêt à immobiliser l'ennemi en cas de besoin. Érick, surpris par sa réaction, entra pour lui demander si elle était prête.

Paris

Tchen venait de finir une tasse de café dans un petit bistro puis il se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Les métros de Paris étaient vraiment spéciaux. Parfois très neufs et rapides, d'autres fois vieux et lents, preuves de l'évolution de la ville. Il se souvenait des métros de New York et pensa que malgré tout, ceux de Paris étaient luxueux. Ils étaient au moins plus propres et moins bruyants. Arrivé au métro Charles-Michel, il sortit et dans un petit kiosque acheta un journal. En première page on voyait Schwarz brandissant toujours son petit livre. Le titre était " Attaque sur les camps, el Général se défend. " Tchen eut souri s'il n'était pas du genre à ne pas le faire. Ainsi les autres continuaient malgré tout à faire leur travail. Que faisait-il là, à regarder ce journal au lieu d'être avec eux pour les aider? Mais il secoua la tête. Non, il n'était pas prêt et tant qu'il ne serait pas, il mettrait les autres en danger. Il pensa à ce colonel Igor qui était venu le voir et eut un frisson. Il savait à l'intérieur de lui qu'il avait hésité. Il avait presque accepté l'offre d'Igor. Il se serait alors battu contre Aurore, Esteban et Érick mais peut-être que ce nouvel Ordre aurait au moins amené une certaine paix, pour un temps.... Il fit brusquement une boule avec le journal et le lança dans une poubelle près de lui. Il avait honte de lui-même.

Prague

Adolf Schwarz regardait son Alter assis devant lui. Ils étaient dans le bureau d'el General et Graunt avait demandé à son supérieur de lui parler.

-.El General, la situation n'est vraiment pas aussi bonne que vous le pensez. " Gustave Graunt, le numéro deux de l'ordre se tenait devant son chef, bien droit sur sa chaise. " Les jeunes ont détruit beaucoup de camps et on commence à murmurer qu'ils vont prendre votre place, el General. " 

- Foutaise! " 

- Non, el General. " La voix de Graunt était brusque. " Je suis désolé mais il va falloir faire quelque chose avant que le pire arrive. " 

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, Alter. " 

- Je n'oserais jamais, el General. " Les deux se toisèrent pendant un certain temps puis, Graunt enchaîna. " Je dois également vous informer de quelque chose d'autre. " 

- Parlez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. " Schwarz commença à jouer avec un crayon et s'allongea sur son siège. 

Mais Graunt ne fut pas impressionné, il connaissait les petits jeux de son supérieur. Il plissa ses petits yeux d'un bleu glacé.

- J'ai des soupçons concernant la nièce de Don Holberg, el General. 

- Félicity! Allons, Graunt, ne soyez pas stupide. Quelle preuve avez-vous? 

- Aucune, officiellement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, seulement des soupçons. Mais, être vous, j'enverrai son oncle faire un tour chez elle, question de la voir dans son milieu.

Schwarz se redressa sur son siège. Il semblait contrarié. Holberg était un bon Don mais il ne pouvait prendre de chance et il savait que Graunt le savait aussi.

- Bon, d'accord, envoyez l'ordre et donnez-moi des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. Je dois m'occuper d'un discours que j'ai à faire dans deux heures. 

- Bien, el General, merci.

Graunt se leva et ramassa les documents qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Il était certain que cette Félicity n'était pas droite, mais il n'était vraiment pas capable de le prouver et cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. 

Valence

- Aurore! Tu es merveilleuse! " Félicity pris Aurore dans ses bras. Elle portait une longue robe rouge étroite qui mettait ses traits latins en valeurs. Elle était superbe et pourtant, sa robe était très simple. Elle s'écarta d'Aurore et fit signe à deux jeunes hommes de venir vers elle. Les deux hommes étaient de toutes évidences hispaniques. Ils avaient les traits foncés et les cheveux noirs. Ils étaient très séduisants avec leurs cheveux tenus élégamment par le gel et leur sourires charmeurs. Aurore leur sourit.

- Stephan, Marcos, je vous présente Aurore. " Stephan, le plus grand des deux hommes lui sourit gentiment alors que l'autre semblait être plus occupé par une jeune femme qui venait de passer derrière Aurore. Mais, les bonnes manières l'obligeait à rester avec Aurore pour quelques minutes. " Aurore, voici Stephan et Marcos, ce sont deux amis d'école et les enfants de parents qui étaient amis de ma mère. "

Aurore sourit, elle savait que Félicity avait dit cela pour la rassurer et leur montrer que les gens qui étaient ici supportaient la cause des jeunes. Marcos s'avança un peu plus et s'excusa. 

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Aurore, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. " 

- Allons, Marcos, ne sois pas mal à l'aise. Va donc voir Jenia et ne fait pas comme si elle était seulement ton amie! "

Le visage de Marcos s'empourpra puis il s'excusa à nouveau et disparu dans la foule aller rejoindre la jeune femme qu'avait vue Aurore plus tôt. Félicity avait commencé à leur dire quelque chose puis s'arrête brusquement. Elle s'excusa rapidement et elle aussi s'éloigna. Aurore aurait juré qu'elle allait voir Alejandro qui venait d'arriver même si elle semblait vouloir l'éviter. Aurore se retrouva donc avec Stephan qui lui présenta son bras.

- Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin? 

- Oui, si vous me tutoyez. 

- Alors, tu veux venir? 

- Bien sûr. Aurore sourit puis appuya sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Comme ils sortaient sur la véranda et s'avançaient, elle aperçut Esteban un peu plus loin. Il les regardait passer. Elle devait avouer que le complet un peu hispanique que lui avait donné Félicity lui allait à merveille. Elle croisa son regard et le trouva extrêmement dur. Puis, brusquement, Esteban disparu à l'intérieur de la demeure.

La fête était une réussite et Stephan était extrêmement gentil. Elle trouva en lui une personne avec des bonnes opinions réfléchies. Il était aussi extrêmement drôle et savait rendre à l'aise. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures dans le jardin et à travers le domaine. Parfois, Alejandro, qui passait la plupart de son temps avec Félicity, venait la voir. Érick aussi vint quelques fois pour la taquiner un peu lorsque Stephan était un peu plus loin. Elle le pinça plusieurs fois avant de le fuir ouvertement pour ne pas qu'il puisse la mettre mal à l'aise. La cinquantaine d'amis de Félicity étaient charmants et elle se sentit bien avec eux. Elle regretta ne pas avoir connu la Baronne plus tôt. Elle pensa à Charlton et Isabelle et se dit qu'ils se seraient bien entendus avec eux. Esteban, malgré qu'il était bon pour faire la conversation, semblait ne pas s'amuser du tout. Aurore tenta bien, alors que Stephan était parti lui chercher un verre, de parler avec lui mais chaque fois, il était froid et distant. Lorsque Stephan revenait, il ne prenait même pas la peine de s'excuser et s'en allait tout simplement. Aurore sentit la tension monter en elle. Elle détestait l'attitude d'Esteban et le savoir aussi détaché, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela la mettait en colère.

Stephan l'invita à nouveau à aller dans le jardin et Aurore, accepta haut et fort, s'assurant ainsi qu'Esteban avait entendu. Cela, pourtant, ne sembla pas le déranger le moins du monde. Insultée, elle pris brusquement le bras de Stephan et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Stephan, un peu surpris au début, repris rapidement le dessus et l'entraîna avec grâce. 

Pendant une autre heure, ils parlèrent, assis sur un banc et Aurore vit bien que peu à peu, Stephan s'était rapproché. Elle tenta de s'écarter un peu maladroitement mais avec douceur, il la retint.

- Je t'en prie, Aurore... je... enfin... ne vous écartez pas. 

- Stephan, tu ne me connais pas! Elle tenta à nouveau de s'écarter mais encore une fois, il la retint gentiment. 

- Je te connais Aurore, je sais que tu es la fille de Relena Peacecraft.

Toutes les couleurs du visage d'Aurore s'en allèrent. Elle se leva brusquement et Stephan l'imita.

- Tu te trompes. Je suis la cousine de Félicity. Rien de plus.

Stephan sourit.

- Je me fous de qui sont tes parents. C'est toi qui m'intéresse. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme comme toi. 

La dernière phrase était dite avec tellement de douceur qu'Aurore resta figée. Stephan s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle sa joue. Leurs lèvres allèrent se toucher lorsqu'un bruit venant d'un buisson les figea. Esteban et Thomas apparurent. Ils semblaient essoufflés, surtout Thomas. En fait, les couleurs sur le visage d'Esteban ressemblaient plus à de la fureur.

- Madame Aurore! " Souffla Thomas. " Vous êtes là! Vite, il faut partir! " 

- Quoi? Comment – "

Mais Esteban ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il l'accrocha par le bras en bousculant Stephan et l'entraîna avec lui.

Aurore tenta bien de se défaire de l'emprise d'Esteban mais celui-ci ne lâchait pas prise. Il marchait très vite et Aurore avait peine à suivre.

- Mais, bon sang! Esteban! Tu me fais mal! "

Esteban serra les dents.

- Si au lieu d'aller flirter tu étais restée avec nous, tu aurais appris que Don Holberg a soudainement décidé de venir voir sa nièce et qu'il fallait partir maintenant. Sinon, s'en est fait de nous et de Félicity. "

Aurore compris mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

- Lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal. 

- Pas question! On ne sait pas si tu vas partir encore à la chasse.

Aurore l'aurait bien frappé mais elle ne pouvait le faire. Il tirait trop fort et trop vite. Ils arrivèrent dans une longue pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Ça ne ressemblait pas à celle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés la semaine passée avec Félicity.

- Ce n'est pas ici, le passage. Pourquoi viens--"

Mais Esteban lui couvrit la bouche et s'écrasa sur elle pour la faire tomber derrière un bureau. Il la maintint immobilisée et Aurore put entendre des pas dans le corridor. Elle comprit. Lorsque les bruits s'éloignèrent, Esteban la libéra.

- La prochaine fois, ferme-la. " Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. " On est sérieusement dans la merde. Si tu n'étais pas partie aussi... " 

- J'avais le droit de partir me promener, tu le sais très bien. Don Holberg n'était pas supposé être là ce soir alors, arrête de jouer au jaloux parce que j'en ai par-dessus la tête! "

Esteban la regarda. Son visage était rouge de fureur mais en même temps, Aurore venait de la saisir plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

- Et si j'étais vraiment jaloux, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Hein!?

Aurore resta bouche bée. C'était une affirmation ou une question?

- Je ne disais pas ça sérieusement, Esteban. Je n'ai jamais cru que tu m'aimais...je pensais au contraire que tu me détestais plus que tu m'appréciais. Tu étais si froid avec moi ce soir.

Elle baisa la tête, mal à l'aise. Ils étaient entrain de fuir l'Ordre et au lieu de ça, ils étaient se disaient leurs quatre vérités.

- Écoute, Esteban, on en parlera une autre fois. Il faudrait plutôt --"

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Esteban s'était jetée sur elle et s'était mis à l'embrassé avec une fougue qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il existait chez lui. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, s'était tellement doux et bon qu'elle se laissa faire.

Lorsque Esteban la laissa, les deux jeunes se regardèrent pendant quelques temps mal à l'aise puis ils se mirent à rire discrètement. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Esteban lui tendit la main.

- Allez, on doit rejoindre Érick et Alejandro.

Souriant, Aurore lui donna la main. Ils disparurent ensuite à travers les couloirs du domaine.


	25. Chapitre 25: Le vent tourne

Chapitre 25 : Le vent tourne.

Valence

Les jeunes s'étaient sauvés dans les souterrains qui leur avaient permis de se rendre jusqu'au manoir de Félicity. Ils étaient tous essoufflés et s'étaient rassemblés dans l'ancien théâtre où Tomas était venu les voir la première fois. La robe d'Aurore était toute tachée de suie et en regardant les trois autres, elle pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas en meilleure condition qu'elle. Alejandro avait enlevé son petit veston et s'était appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Érick était tombé par terre, le visage pourpre. Esteban passait une main dans ses cheveux pour renvoyer ses mèches mouillées de sueur en arrière. Ils se regardaient en se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

" Vous pensez qu'elle nous a trahis? " Demanda Érick entre deux souffles.

Le visage d'Alejandro se contorsionna. " Non, elle a plutôt été arrêtée par son oncle. J'ai tout vu. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais Holberg m'a reconnu. Elle est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. "

Les jeunes sentirent leurs estomacs se contracter à cette nouvelle. Félicity les avait aidés et reçus et à cause de cela, elle était peut-être morte. Encore une vie de perdue à cause d'eux.

" Merde! J'en ai assez! " Érick s'était levé. " On fait quoi? On reste là jusqu'à ce que d'autres qui nous aident meurent comme elle?! "

" Elle n'est peut-être pas morte. " Hasarda Aurore. " Schwarz voudra peut-être faire un exemple avec elle. "

" Je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais vous. " Esteban s'avança vers eux. Son visage était de marbre. " Nous devons la considérer comme perdue et la venger. "

" Perdue!? " Alejandro fusilla Esteban du regard. " Et Aurore, lorsqu'elle était entre les mains de l'Ordre, tu as bien voulu aller la chercher! Pourquoi déciderait-on d'abandonner Félicity? Tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas un œil sur elle?! "

Esteban devint instantanément rouge de fureur. " Ferme-la, Alejandro! Tu sais que la situation n'était pas la même. Aurore est un pilote et c'est pour ça que nous sommes allés la chercher. Nous n'aurions pas été si elle avait été la nièce de Don Holberg. C'est un suicide qui ne servirait à rien! "

Aurore aurait dû comprendre qu'Esteban tentait d'agir avec sang froid mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être tout de même blessée. Mais, il avait raison et la fille de Heero Yuy le savait.

" Bon les gars, relaxez. " Érick s'était mis entre les deux. " On ne va rien régler de cette façon. "

" Érick à raison. " Renchérit Aurore. " La meilleure façon de sauver tout le monde –y compris Félicity – c'est d'agir, maintenant, ensemble. "

Alejandro et Esteban se dévisagèrent tout de même pendant quelques instants. Aurore savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'Alejandro et inversement, elle ne pensait pas qu'Alejandro l'avait jamais réellement aimé de cette façon. Mais elle voyait là une espèce de guerre silencieuse où elle était le butin. Cela l'énerva. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments envers Esteban et ne savait pas non plus si Alejandro était vraiment attiré par Félicity. Tout de même se n'était pas le temps de régler cela. Elle claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes.

" Nous devons attaquer. Dès maintenant. Toutes les bases en même temps. C'est notre seule chance. "

" Nous devons d'abord en parler à Charlton. " Rectifia Alejandro.

" Pas le temps. " Répondit Esteban. " Ils savent où nous sommes. Si nous agissons maintenant, ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir et de se préparer. "

" Je suis – " Mais Érick ne finit pas sa phrase car un léger bruit venant du couloir menant au domaine se fit entendre. Automatiquement, les jeunes se planquèrent derrière les estrades et sortirent leurs fusils. Aurore sourit à l'idée que, malgré qu'ils allaient à une fête, chacun avait un fusil sur lui. Comme quoi on ne changeait pas un pilote aussi rapidement!

Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches et finalement, après quelques secondes, une petite ombre entra dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, comme incertaine puis s'en allait continuer lorsqu'on l'interpella.

" Tomas! " Aurore sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers le garçon. Les autres la rejoignirent.

Alejandro se jeta sur le jeune homme " Allez! Dis-nous ce qui se passe là-bas. "

Mais Alejandro avait oublié que le jeune garçon venait de courir comme eux et qu'il était complètement épuisé. Il tomba dans les bras du jeune homme. Alejandro le déposa sur le sol doucement et finalement, il reprit ses esprits. Il sourit faiblement.

" Je suis content de vous trouver. " Murmura-t-il. " Ils ont la Baronne. Elle m'a fait savoir de vous avertir qu'ils allaient probablement la torturer pour qu'elle parle et que, connaissant son oncle, elle finirait par parler. Elle vous conseille d'agir tout de suite pendant qu'il est temps. " Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. Alejandro dressa la tête pour regarder les autres.

" Pas le choix. " Dit Érick. Mais ils le pensaient tous.

Aurore se pencha sur Tomas. " Tu vas venir avec nous, nous te cacherons jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité. Nous allons agir Tomas, et sauver Félicity, promis. "

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira.

Les jeunes se regardèrent. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Alejandro pris Tomas dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Le temps était venu...

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la Terre fut un véritable champ de bataille. Les Gundams ne s'étaient jamais battus avec autant d'ardeur et ils détruirent les bases les unes après les autres. Même Charlton, de l'espace, n'en revenait pas. Il avait été furieux que les jeunes attaquent sans son consentement mais il leur avait presque pardonné lorsqu'il avait vu le résultat obtenu. Toutes les bases avaient été détruites. Et l'Ordre n'avait pas prévu que la population se soulèverait contre eux. Les soldats de l'Ordre pouvaient espérer tenir tête aux Gundams mais avec l'appui d'une population en révolte qui détruisait tout ce qui appartenait à l'Ordre, ils n'avaient plus d'espoir.

Les batailles sévirent pendant plusieurs jours. Les Gundams n'attaquaient pas tous en même temps. Deux à la fois généralement pour avoir le temps de se reposer un peu entre chaque attaque. Après tout, ils étaient peut-être les enfants des pilotes mais ils étaient aussi des humains. Comme avait dit Millardo Peacecraft il y très longtemps, la seule faiblesse de ces machines était les pilotes. Malgré cela, les jeunes réussirent à maintenir des attaques constantes et en attaquant à des endroits proches les uns des autres, chacun ne pouvait compter sur l'appui de l'autre pour des renforts. La stratégie marchait bien. Il fallait seulement faire attention aux villes pour ne pas atteindre les civils.

Les jeunes pleurèrent de joie lorsqu'ils virent que la population les appuyait et qu'elle n'avait maintenant plus peur de mourir. Les gens voulaient un monde juste et libre et ils n'avaient plus peur de se battre pour lui.

Les pilotes auraient été fiers de leurs enfants, avait pensé Isabelle. Elle était revenue rapidement sur Terre pour aider les jeunes à réparer leurs Gundams entre les batailles. L'équipe de soutient avait également été amenée et chacun se donnait corps et âme pour la réussite des pilotes. Car ils avaient changé et chacun le savait. C'étaient maintenant de jeunes personnes qui ne se battaient pas pour la vengeance mais pour la paix. Et rien n'était plus pur que cela et ils le savaient.

Plusieurs étaient morts pendant ces jours, des millions. Mais ce n'était pas encore le temps de pleurer, pas encore. Il fallait sauver la Terre avant...

Tchen ne se battit pas pendant ce temps mais il n'aida pas l'Ordre non plus. Il resta sur son île à suivre par satellite l'avancement des jeunes. Tchen ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Les Changs n'étaient pas des gens à affronter tout rapidement. Il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre et se situer dans le conflit. Tchen savait que l'Ordre avait tué son père. Mais Treize avait tué M. Darlian il y avait longtemps et pourtant, cette mort, aussi triste qu'elle avait été, avait servi. Et si la mort de son père avait le même rôle? 

Schwarz, furieux et pour la première fois, un peu inquiet, s'était réfugié dans d'édifice du Sénat avec ses Dons encore vivants. Don Huston était mort en Asie alors que Don Appert s'était étouffé avec un morceau de gâteau lorsque la base de Londres avait été attaquée. Il était mort sur le dos, la bouche ouverte de surprise. 

Les jeunes étaient toujours sans nouvelle de Félicity. Cependant, la Terre semblait avoir arrêtée de tourner et il était impossible de savoir si elle était toujours vivante ou morte. Il ne restait qu'à espérer.

Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'espoir pour Schwarz de mener réellement sur la Terre mais il était tout de même terré dans un coin qui était inattaquable, du moins, pour des soldats ordinaires. Mais les jeunes voulaient attraper Schwarz. Ils devraient donc retourner au Sénat.

" Retour au point de départ. " Avait dit Érick sombrement.


	26. Chapitre 26: Le point de départ

Chapitre 26 : Le point de départ

Budapest

Entrer dans le Sénat n'avait pas été une affaire difficile. Les jeunes avaient tout simplement passé par le même chemin qu'ils étaient sortis. Cette partie fut particulièrement pénible pour Aurore. Elle se rappelait son frère. Aoki qui était mort pour qu'Érick et elle puissent vivre. Mais ce n'était pas le temps de pleurer, pas encore.

L'édifice était plus que gardé. Il y avait des gardes partout et avancer s'annonçait difficile. Après avoir assommé deux gardes, les jeunes se rassemblèrent dans un bureau d'un simple fonctionnaire. S'était le meilleur endroit pour se cacher.

Aurore rajusta les fusils qui pendaient au bout des courroies qu'elle portait et les autres en firent autant. Esteban vérifia ses chargeurs.

" Je vais en avoir assez pour un bon bout. Alors, nous faisons comme prévu? "

" C'est très bien pour moi. " Répondit Érick en levant le pouce. 

" D'acc. " Ajouta Alejandro en replaçant son 9mm dans sa poche. " Faites attention. " Dit-il en se tournant vers Érick et Aurore.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. " Lui répondit Aurore. " On va être prudent et Schwarz sera jugé. "

La veille, les jeunes s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils n'allaient pas tuer Schwarz. Il y avait eu assez de morts et n'ajouteraient pas celle du traître. Il serait jugé selon les lois et serait condamné selon elles également. Érick et Alejandro avaient comme rôle d'aller reprendre le contrôle des salles des communications pour transmettre ce qui allait se passer dans la salle principale à travers toutes les chaînes du monde. Ils voulaient que tous voient et comprennent que les jeunes n'étaient pas seulement des vengeurs mais bien plus. Ils voulaient la paix avant tout. La transmission serait peut-être interprétée comme du show-business mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas cela que la majorité comprendrait. N'avaient-ils pas accepté Treize malgré tous les meurtres et les hypocrisies qu'il avait commis. Car au fond, il était bon et les gens le savaient.

Les jeunes se regardèrent une dernière fois. Peut-être ne se reverraient-ils jamais et ils le savaient. Mais ils réussiraient, du moins, il le fallait.

Alejandro et Esteban disparurent dans le corridor par la gauche alors qu'Aurore et Érick se dirigeaient dans la gueule du loup. La salle principale serait probablement la plus surveillée et ils le savaient.

Ils y avaient encore plus de gardes qu'Aurore et Érick avaient prévu. Ils arrivèrent au troisième niveau avec difficultés. Les gardes étaient bien entraînés et efficaces. Ils étaient la sécurité privée de Schwarz et ça paraissait. L'escalier était sombre. Le courant avait été coupé par les gardes à ce niveau pour rendre la progression des jeunes plus difficile. Il fallait pourtant les descendre pour atteindre le deuxième où était la salle où siégeaient les sénateurs.

" À ton avis, il y a en combien? " Aurore s'était laissée tomber contre le mur de la cage d'escalier. Elle recharge son fusil et l'arma. Ils venaient d'échapper de justesse à une grenada lancée par un soldat et ils avaient de nombreuses coupures aux visages et aux bras. Érick arracha un bout de son chandail et banda sa main qui était blessée.

" Je sais pas, dix, peut-être. "

" Et à ton avis, on va descendre comment? " Demanda Aurore. Elle s'était redressée et regardait en bas. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle ne pouvait voir mais des coups de fusil la fit reculer contre le mur.

" On descend pas par-là. " Répondit Érick en se planquant contre le mur. " Par-là, c'est du suicide. Ils nous attendaient c'est clair. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils connaissaient cet escalier. "

" Alors, on passera par où? On doit être en bas dans 4 minutes. Esteban et Alejandro devraient être dans la salle des communications d'ici là. "

Érick ne répondit pas. Il se gratta le nez pour enlever une goutte de sang séché. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il sortit de la cage d'escalier.  
" Érick! " Cria tout bas Aurore.

" Suis-moi " Répondit-il en courant dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser en tuant plusieurs gardes.

Aurore ne le questionna pas et se mit à courir derrière lui. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, lorsqu'elle vit où il se dirigeait. Elle sortit une paire de pinces qu'elle avait dans sa poche et se jeta sur la porte d'ascenseur pour l'ouvrir. 

Les ascenseurs avaient été bloqués au sous-sol. Aurore et Érick s'agrippèrent aux cordes et se laissèrent glisser jusqu'à l'étage plus bas. Les fils étaient couverts de graisse et ils durent s'essuyer sur leurs vêtements pour en enlever le plus possible. Sa mère aurait été traumatisée, pensa Aurore. Mais sa mère était morte et elle ne dirait plus rien. Avec la même pince, elle ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage non loin des gardes qui les surveillaient encore dans la cage d'ascenseurs. Ils étaient plus de 20. Ils n'auraient jamais réussi à les passer. Heureusement, les gardes n'avaient pas entendu les petits bruits qu'avaient faits les portes de l'ascenseur et les jeunes puirent se faufiler jusqu'à la porte de la salle principale. Il y avait cinq gardes qui la bloquaient. Les jeunes les abattirent avant que les gardes puissent réagir et les portes se retrouvèrent libres. Se regardant une dernière fois, Érick et Aurore poussèrent les portes et entrèrent dans le sénat.

La salle des communications, contrairement à la salle du sénat, se trouvait au cinquième étage. La salle était extrêmement bien gardée. Il avait été facile pour les jeunes de s'y rendre mais y pénétrer était toute autre chose. La salle était bien protégée et les gardes très nombreux. Alejandro suggéra d'envoyer une grenade mais Esteban lui expliqua que ça risquerait trop d'endommager le matériel et qu'ils en avaient besoin. Ils restèrent planqués pendant un bon moment, entendant les bruits des balles siffler au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Alejandro se retourna vers le couloir de gauche. 

" Il y a des gardes qui arrivent. Si on ne fait pas de quoi maintenant. Ils vont nous encercler. "

" Si t'as une idée, _be my guest_. " Répondit Esteban en changeant son chargeur et en ripostant un peu pour tenir les gardes occupés.

" On se rend. "

" T'es fou! " Riposta Esteban.

" Non, écoute. " Alejandro enleva tous ses fusils et les déposa sur le sol et en cacha un dans sa veste. " Je vais faire une diversion pour les occuper. Ensuite, tu viendras finir le travail. On sait jamais, ils vont peut-être vouloir changer de camp. "

Esteban fit une moue. " Je n'y compterais pas trop. Vas-y, et ne parle pas trop. On doit avoir agit avant que le nouveau troupeau arrive. "

" D'acc. "

Alejandro cria par-dessus les coups de feu qu'il se rendait. Il leva les mains en signe de redissions puis se redressa. Les coups cessèrent et il se mit à avancer vers la porte de la salle. Deux gardes sortirent la tête dans le cadre de porte et pointèrent leurs fusils sur lui.

" Dis à ton ami de se rendre aussi. Nous savons que vous êtes deux. "

" Il s'en vient. " Répondit Alejandro. " Il dépose ses armes. "

Les gardes semblaient nerveux et très jeunes, constata Alejandro. C'était vraiment dommage. Il continua d'avancer.

" Ne fais pas un pas de plus. " Cria le jeune garde. " Ou nous allons tirer. "

Alejandro s'immobilisa. " Les gars, vous savez que vous n'avez plus d'espoir. Abandonnez votre poste. " Les deux jeunes gardes semblèrent hésiter pendant quelques instants.

" Qui nous dit que tu ne joues pas avec nous? " Demanda le plus vieux des deux. À l'intérieur de la salle, le silence s'était fait. Les paroles d'Alejandro semblaient les avoir tous touchés.

" Si vous nous aidez, maintenant, vous serez libres et votre aide sera honorée. Vous savez que Schwarz à tord et qu'il n'est qu'un monstre. Joignez-vous à nous. "

Malgré la simplicité des paroles d'Alejandro, les jeunes semblèrent y être très sensibles. Ils étaient si jeunes, si jeunes, pensa Alejandro. Ils ne devaient pas être vraiment plus vieux que lui. Si seulement ils pouvaient réaliser qu'ils avaient tord. Le plus jeune des deux gardes à la porte baissa son arme.

" Moi je veux vous joindre. " Il regarda dans la salle et Alejandro pu voir qu'il semblait tenir tête aux regards de ses compatriotes.

Puis Alejandro entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna brusquement. Il ne vit qu'un fusil et il sut que ce n'était pas celui d'Esteban. Mais le jeune garde se trompa. Croyant avoir été dupé, il se mit à tirer partout dans le couloir. Alejandro plongea en sortant son fusil et se planqua derrière un coin. Mais le garde ne le tirait pas sur lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et il tirait dans le couloir sur Esteban. Mais ce n'était pas Esteban. C'était le groupe de soldats qu'Alejandro avait entendu venir. Le jeune garde vola par arrière sous le coup d'une balle qu'il reçut droit au cœur, puis les gardes se jetèrent sur la résistance dans la salle et pendant plus de deux minutes, Alejandro entendit des coups de fusils, des cris de douleurs, de surprise et de désespoir. Lorsque le bruit cessa enfin, Alejandro se leva, rejoint par Esteban ils regardèrent quelques secondes.

" Ce n'est pas moi, je te jure. " Dis Esteban, les yeux remplis d'horreur.

" Je sais. " Répondit simplement Alejandro.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle pour assister au massacre. Il y avait près de 25 corps étendus partout sur les sols. Les soldats s'étaient entretués croyant tuer l'ennemi. Alejandro reconnu le visage du jeune soldat qui l'avait cru. Il avait changé d'avis, pensa-t-il. Des larmes de fureur coulèrent sur sa joue. Il se retourna brusquement vers Esteban.

" Allez, il faut les tasser et remettre les communications en route, Aurore et Érick vont arriver dans la salle. "

Esteban ne répondit pas et commença déplacer les corps.

" Vous. " Cracha Schwarz entre ses dents. Les yeux d'un gris d'acier se posèrent sur Aurore et Érick. " J'aurais dû vous tuer moi-même bien avant. "

Aurore et Érick avaient leurs armes pointées sur le Général de l'Ordre. La salle était remplie de gardes mais ils savaient tous que s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit, Aurore et Érick abattraient le Général. Et contrairement à eux, ils n'avaient pas peur de mourir pour leur cause.

Les jeunes regardèrent l'homme qui avait tué leurs parents. Aurore s'avança vers Schwarz et baisa son fusil. Érick, par contre, le gardait toujours en joue.

Dans les haut-parleurs, Aurore pu entendre une voix lui parler. C'était Esteban.

" Tu peux y aller Aurore, tu es en direct avec la Terre et les colonies. On vient vous rejoindre."

Schwarz et Gruant se regardèrent et Aurore pu voir la surprise dans leurs regards.

" Adolf Schwarz, au nom de ma mère, Relena Peacecraft Yuy, Reine du monde, je vous somme de vous rendre. " Elle se tourna gracieusement vers les Dons toujours vivants. " Même chose pour vous, Alter, et vous Don Holberg, Don Hoffman et Don Forain. Rendez-vous. "

Forain serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Schwarz se mit à rire alors que le visage d'Holberg se couvrait de fureur. " C'est toi, petite garce, qui a monté ma propre nièce contre moi! Son oncle! " Il se serait jeté sur elle si Gruant ne l'avait pas retenu.

" Votre nièce a choisi son camp elle-même Holberg. C'est le dégoût de votre personne qui l'a aidé à choisir. " Aurore était tranchante.

Holberg se libéra de Gruant et s'arrêta lorsque Érick sortit un deuxième fusil qu'il pointa sur lui. 

" Ne bougez pas Holberg ou je vous abats comme un chien. Et croyez-moi, ça me fera plaisir. " Érick avait les mâchoires tendues et Aurore pouvait dire qu'il se retenait d'abattre cette ordure sur place. Elle leva la main pour calmer la situation. Malgré eux, les Dons se détendirent.

" Vous n'avez pas d'autre espoir et vous le savez. Dans quelques minutes, des alliés des pilotes entreront dans la salle et vous mettront sous arrêts. Le mieux, c'est d'abandonner. Vous avez fait assez de morts et de mal à tous. "

Aurore était étrangement calme. Peut-être était-ce son père qu'elle sentait en elle, ou sa mère, elle ne savait pas réellement. Mais mourir, en cet instant ne lui importait guère, tant que justice était fait. 

Schwarz la regarda quelques instants puis se remit à rire. " N'avez-vous jamais compris, Aurore Peacecraft Yuy, que je ne perds jamais. " Un mauvais sourire apparu sur son visage.

Encore une fois, Aurore vit la scène suivante au ralentit. Elle le vit lever un fusil vers elle puis presser sur la détente. Elle sentit qu'on la poussait. Elle entendit une autre détonation puis vit Schwarz tomber sur le sol. Elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle puis sentit du sang chaud sur elle. Des bruits dans le corridor, des cris, puis tout s'éclaira et elle sombra dans la lumière.


	27. Chapitre 27: Couronnement

Chapitre 27 : Couronnement

A.C. 220

Budapest

Aurore se tenait très droite, on aurait dit une statue de marbre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa tête sobrement mais quelques mèches étaient tombées et volaient au vent sur son visage. Son mince tailleur noir la réchauffait même si elle se sentait glacée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle serra plus fortement la rose qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Elle sentit les épines lui entrer dans la peau et la percer. Machinalement, elle dépose la rose sur la tombe puis se redressa. Au même moment, l'hymne des morts s'éleva. Elle se sentit trembler et sursauta légèrement lorsque deux bras solides l'entourèrent doucement. Elle se laissa aller quelques secondes contre son ami puis, en relevant la tête, se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Elle ne regarda plus la tombe, sachant trop bien ce qui y était écrit :

Sa majesté 

Relena Catherine Peacecraft Yuy 

et son époux 

Heero Yuy

Ses parents étaient enfin enterrés dignement, pensa-t-elle. Comme ceux des autres jeunes. Ils avaient été enterrés hier mais pour ceux d'Aurore, on avait voulu faire quelque chose de spécial. Elle avait tout de même insisté pour que son frère soit enterré la veille car au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait faire ce geste avec les autres. Ils étaient tous ensemble. Pour les joies comme pour les peines. 

Mais ils n'étaient pas tous là. Érick marchait à coté d'elle en lui tenant la main. Isabelle était un peu derrière. Tchen était là. Discret, comme toujours, mais il était là dans son costume noir trop sévère pour lui. Il marchait derrière eux. Alejandro aidait Felicity à marcher. Ils avaient retrouvé la baronne dans un bien piteux état. Elle avait été battue pendant deux journées consécutives et les nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus marquaient encore son corps. Mais elle se tenait bien droite malgré son écharpe pour son bras droit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient montés élégamment sur sa nuque. Elle avait le regard fier des hispaniques. Mais, il n'était pas tous là... Aurore sentit son cœur se contracter. Esteban n'était pas là. Depuis leur attaque du Sénat, voilà deux mois, Esteban était dans un coma profond. Selon les médecins, les chances qu'il s'en sorte étaient bien minces. Aurore senti une larme brûlante lui couler le long de la joue. Esteban s'était jetée devant elle pour la protéger du coup de Schwarz.. Il avait reçu deux projectiles : un à la poitrine, l'autre à la tête. Les coups n'avaient pas été mortels mais celui à la tête l'avait plongé dans un coma et depuis, il ne s'était plus réveillé. Elle se souvenait de la sensation du sang chaud qui coulait sur elle. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était la sien car le choc qu'avait provoqué Esteban en se jetant sur elle lui avait fait terriblement mal. Puis, elle était tombée, sa tête avait heurté le sol et elle avait perdu connaissance. Érick lui avait ensuite conté comment Tchen était apparu. C'était Tchen qui avait tiré sur Schwarz et l'avait tué. Tchen, que tous pensaient partis pour toujours, était revenu et les avait probablement sauvés. Érick avait pleuré lorsqu'il lui avait ensuite raconté pour Esteban. Elle ne se serrait jamais attendu à le voir pleurer pour le fils de Quatre. Mais, il avait bien changé depuis leur première rencontre. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas pour Esteban, elle n'en était plus capable. Et c'était bien pire que tout.

Aurore continua à marcher puis s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la tombe de son frère.

Aoki Devin Peacecraft Yuy

Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là. 

Ravalent la nouvelle vague de larmes qui lui venait, elle redressa la tête puis sentit à nouveau les bras d'Érick l'entourer.

Aurore, tu dois aller te préparer. 

Aurore lui sourit tristement.

Elle le savait. Aujourd'hui elle serait nommée Reine du Monde, comme l'avait été sa mère. Elle avait bien tenté de refiler ce titre à sa cousine, à la baronne, même à Charlon, mais rien à faire. Les sénateurs avaient insisté et elle avait finalement accepté, ne se sentant pas du tout à la hauteur de la tâche. Elle frissonna à nouveau et resserra le veston de son tailleur autour d'elle. Il faisait pourtant beau aujourd'hui. Puis, elle repris la direction de la sortie où sa limousine l'attendait.

Palais Royal, Budapest

La robe était beaucoup trop... trop tout! Elle était parfaitement blanche, avec des grandes manches, de la dentelle, un décolleté gênant et une traîne de dix kilomètres. Elle regarda avec regrets son tailleur du matin. Elle préférait de loin les habits simples. Mais une reine ne pouvait être couronnée dans une simple robe et elle le savait. Ses cheveux avaient été élégamment remontés sur sa nuque. Elle devait avouer que les coiffeuses avaient fait du merveilleux travail. À travers ses mèches brunes se mélangeaient des mèches dorées et des perles. Le tout, bien placé pour recevoir une couronne, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse aujourd'hui et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

Elle entendit un brut venant de la porte et dans un bruissement de tissus, elle se retourna pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

Érick plus chic qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, entra dans la chambre. Il portait un complet bleu très sombre qui lui allait à merveille. Elle sourit à la vue de son ami. Lui, par-contre, la regardait fixement.

Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda-t-elle, un peu énervée. On dirait que tu regardes un revenant. 

Il ferma finalement sa bouche puis la regarda en souriant.

Rien, en fait, je cherchais mon amie. Tu n'es pas très drôle. Répondit-elle, offusquée. Je sais que j'ai l'air folle avec tout ça mais— Non Aurore, au contraire! Tu es vraiment superbe! 

Aurore regarda son ami bouche bée et se sentit rougir malgré elle. Érick éclata de rire.

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne quitterai pas Isabelle pour toi. T'es vraiment pas drôle! Lui cracha-t-elle avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Elle faisait semblant de regarder les gens arriver. 

Il y avait tellement de personnes qui arrivaient. Tous les dignitaires de la planète avaient été invités. Elle se sentit pris au piège et se retourna brusquement vers Érick. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle ne voulait rien de ça, qu'elle voulait redevenir Aurore, la fille qu'il avait connue 18 ans plus tôt. Mais l'expression sur le visage d'Érick la figea. Il semblait contrarié.

Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-elle soudainement. 

Érick sembla sortir de ses rêves et la regarda mal à l'aise. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Rien. En fait, je vais y aller, ça va bientôt commencer et Isabelle va me tuer si je suis en retard. 

Il lui sourit puis ouvrit la porte. Mais Aurore l'arrêta.

Érick, ferme cette porte immédiatement et regarde moi. 

Même Érick fut surpris du ton de son amie. Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle avait parlé... comme une reine. Malgré lui, il ferma la porte et se retourna.

Tu me caches quelque chose Érick, tu es venu ici pour une raison. Quelle est-elle? 

Érick regretta amèrement d'être venu. Il aurait dû écouter Isabelle et Tchen.

En fait... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça. Je t'en parlerai demain. Érick. Bon, d'accord. C'est que, je suis allé à l'hôpital pendant que tu te changeais et— 

Elle devint si pâle qu'il se jeta sur elle pour la retenir, mais elle ne tomba pas et le regarda.

Esteban? Murmura-t-elle. Il est.... Non! S'empressa de répondre Érick. Non, il n'est pas mort. En fait... il n'est plus...là. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je veux dire qu'il a disparu. Érick se pinça les lèvres. Il aurait dû écouter Tchen et Isabelle. Comme ça _disparu_? On ne perd pas quelqu'un dans le coma comme ça! On doit aller le chercher! On doit le trouver! 

Elle avait repris quelques couleurs et se jetait vers la porte. Il la retint.

Non, tu dois aller te faire couronner Aurore. Il y a déjà des gens qui s'en occupent. Ils vont le trouver. Non! Je veux y aller! Elle tenta de libérer sa main mais Érick ne la serra que plus fort. Tu n'es pas raisonnable! Je m'en fous! Érick, je t'en prie! Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle qui avait eut tellement de difficultés à pleurer un an plus tôt, et maintenant, elle pleurait pour tout. Elle allait ruiner son maquillage. Érick la regarda durement. Aurore, tu es la Reine du Monde, ton peuple passe avant tout, tu le sais. On retrouvera Esteban, il ne peut être bien loin. Fais-nous confiance et fais ce que tu as à faire. 

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle les essuya rageusement. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Sa mère aurait fait la même chose. Elle le savait ça aussi.

Il sourit à son expression et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis la laissa seule.

Lorsqu'Érick arriva dans la salle du couronnement. Alejandro était finalement arrivé et Félicity l'accompagnait. Ils étaient tous magnifiques et il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Isabelle qui le fusilla du regard. Même s'il souriait, elle voyait bien que ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait espéré.

Tu n'aurais pas dû. Lui dit-elle furieuse. Elle va penser à ça tout le long, tu le sais. Et j'étais censé rien lui dire alors que son ami à disparu? 

Érick, énervé, lui fit une moue puis se tourna vers Charlon qui venait de les rejoindre. Le pilote de l'Esperanza avait été nommé chef de la défense et de l'ordre et portait maintenant l'habit du sénat. Il ne pouvait être plus fier de lui-même et cela paraissait. Érick plissa les yeux et Charlton hocha la tête en signe de négation. Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Esteban, pensa-t-il.

Puis, trois coups furent frappés et le silence se fit dans la salle. Les grandes portent s'ouvrirent et Aurore apparut. Elle rayonnait de beauté et chacun le savait. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis finalement, elle se mit à marcher lentement dans l'allée. 

Ils avaient finalement réussi, pensa Érick. Ils étaient tous là. Lui, Isabelle, Alejandro, Félicity, Charlton, Tchen, même Alice, la seconde en chef de l'Esperanza était là. Ils avaient réussi.

Aurore arriva en haut de l'autel où elle s'agenouilla. Le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Pendant plus de dix minutes, le prête expliqua les différentes tâches d'une reine de ceux qui allaient l'assister. Il était vraiment ennuyant, pensait Érick, mais bon, comment rendre ce genre de cérémonie amusante? Peut-être qui s'il avait essayé... mais Isabelle lui tira la manche pour lui chasser ses idées. Non mais, comment faisait-elle pour savoir ce qu'il pensait?! Finalement, le prêtre déposa la couronne sur la tête d'Aurore qui se releva, bien droite puis se retourna pour regarder l'assistance. et celle-ci explosa sous les applaudissements. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, Aurore sourit. Elle dirigea son regard vers le petit groupe de pilotes et sourit encore plus. Elle aussi savait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à endurer et toute la tâche qui l'attendait, ils avaient maintenant une chance de faire un monde paisible. Elle pensa encore à sa mère et si dit qu'elle serait fière d'elle.

Lorsque la salle se calma finalement, elle leva la main pour signaler qu'elle voulait parler. Tous se turent automatiquement. Aurore avait préparé un petit discours mais elle décida de ne pas le réciter mais plutôt de laisser aller son cœur. 

Je ne vous ferais pas un discours long et ennuyant. Nous avons eu assez de jours tristes ces derniers temps. Je voudrais seulement vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. Pas d'être nommée Reine mais de vous voir, tous, sourire enfin librement. Je me suis battue pour cela et--- 

Mais elle s'arrête brusquement. Érick vit qu'elle s'était soudainement figée et semblait fixer un point très loin dans la salle. Elle était soudainement très blanche et elle vacilla un peu. La main qui tenait le sceptre s'ouvrit et elle le laissa tomber par terre dans un fracas incroyable. Les murmures commencèrent à devenir plus forts. Aurore était immobile. Érick poussa les gens autours de lui pour s'approcher de l'allée, il devait voir qui perturbait ainsi la cérémonie. Et si Aurore était en danger?! Esteban ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose – s'il se réveillait jamais- .Puis, Aurore laissa échapper un cri et dévala les marches de l'autel pour se jeter dans la foule. On s'écarta à son passage, Aurore traversa la salle en quelques secondes. Même la couronne tomba sur le sol mais elle ne s'en occupa guère. Puis, Érick vit ce qu'elle avait vu de l'autel. Un homme, appuyé sur une des colonnes du fond se redressa puis lentement, il ouvrit les bras pour les resserrer autour de la jeune reine. Le sanglot qu'elle émit fut taire tous les monde et chacun regardait le jeune homme blond, encore un peu pâle et maigre serrer la jeune femme de toutes ces forces contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la reine avant de s'écarter un peu. Puis il se mit ensuite à lui couvrir le visage de baisers. Puis, à nouveau, la foule explosa sous les applaudissements.

Aurore le regardait à travers ses larmes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux encore emmêlés puis enfouit son visage dans cou.

Tu es vivant. Tu es vivant. Murmurait-elle. 

Esteban l'écarta de lui pour la regarder en face.

Je n'aurais jamais manqué ça. Lui dit-il, un sourire au coin de la bouche. 

Elle se mit à rire puis la serra contre lui.

Érick, Alejandro et Tchen furent les premiers à les rejoindre. Érick donna un coup sur l'épaule de son ami.

Et bien, tu nous as fait peur! Esteban sourit. Même Tchen semblait heureux de le voir. Aurore se détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes. Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage. La gronda Érick. Mais Aurore se mit à rire, et les autres l'imitèrent. On a réussi, dit simplement Alejandro. Oui, répondit Tchen. Il tendit sa main vers le centre du cercle que les cinq pilotes avaient crée. Les autres l'imitèrent. 

Puis Charlon arriva, et Isabelle aussi.

La soirée se poursuivit longuement dans la nuit. Esteban expliqua qu'il s'était réveillé pendant la journée et sachant que les médecins ne le laisserait pas sortir, il s'était sauvé en cachette. Aurore tenta bien de le gronder mais elle était si heureuse de la voir qu'elle n'y arriva pas réellement. Aurore ne put passer autant de temps qu'elle le désirait avec ses amis, ses tâches administratives l'attendant, mais Esteban ne la quitta jamais. 

Les pilotes passèrent là leur plus belle nuit de leur vie. Les beaux souvenirs, comme les plus douloureux furent très présents. Mais ils avaient maintenant la conviction qu'ils avaient fait la bonne chose.

Et ainsi s'achève l'histoire des enfants des pilotes.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Merci de vos commentaires!

Maud alias Aeris Yuy


End file.
